Traci series: A Triangle Plus
by BettyHT
Summary: Traci series: A Triangle Plus, Another Angle, A New Angle, A Trust Broken and Fixed, and I Still Love You. Hoss renews a friendship with former neighbors but turmoil ensues from blame, anger, and jealousy only to be fully settled after a series of events. New story added to the series is The Black Egg.
1. Chapter 1

**A Triangle Plus**

**Chapter 1**

The stage was late as always so Adam was pacing around the stage depot like a caged cougar. He had been asked by his father to complete a number of errands in town and then escort their guests to the Ponderosa. Hoss had been on a buying trip to Arizona and had met some old friends of the family who had moved there after losing their ranch in the Comstock to gold seekers who killed and ate their cattle, and cut their timber. Maxwell Maxim had owned a small ranch and couldn't afford to hire men to protect his property. After his oldest son was killed trying to stem the tide of gold and silver seekers onto their property, Max had sold his ranch for a pittance and moved the rest of his family to Arizona where he raised prime beef and bred horses. Neither operation was large but Max insisted on high quality breeding stock so his beef was sold as brood stock and his horses were highly prized by those who could afford one. Finally Adam heard the familiar sounds of the stage heading into town up the steep grade and he stepped down next to the carriage to wait. As the stage came to a stop, four people alighted, Max, his wife Naomi, son Darren, and daughter Traci. Max gave a hint of a scowl when he saw which Cartwright had come to greet them but quickly masked it and offered his hand in greeting.

"Well, good afternoon, Adam, it is good to see you after all this time."

"Good to see you as well, Mr. Maxim. Good day, Mrs. Maxim, Darren, Traci. I'll get your luggage loaded up in the carriage and we can be on our way." Adam had seen the looks from Max and Darren and knew they had never forgiven him. Well he had volunteered to do the line shack duty just for that very reason as he had suspected they would feel that way. He would let Hoss entertain the young lady, and Joe and Darren would likely have plenty to talk about with their common interest in horse breeding. He was the odd man out and wouldn't be missed.

As Adam drove he pointed out things that had changed since the Maxims had left eighteen years earlier, and a lot had changed in that time. There were churches, businesses, schools, and stores that had been built on what had been open areas when the Maxims had been here last. In fact the Ponderosa was a lot larger than it had been and was far more diversified in its economic pursuits than it had been. The conversation was polite but not warm. Adam felt like a tour guide who had never known these people. Mrs. Maxim and Traci offered a few friendly comments but halted when Max sent a glare their way each time. After a drive that seemed much longer than it was, they arrived at the ranch house where Ben, Hoss, and Joe rushed out to greet their guests. Adam hung in the background until everyone headed inside.

"Adam, you can let that go until later or have one of the hands do it."

"Pa, it won't take long to unhitch the team and get them groomed and fed. I'll be in shortly. You should get inside now too. You wouldn't want to miss telling all the stories you have about the last eighteen years. I'm sure they have a few stories for you too."

Ben thought Adam had an odd look about him, but sometimes he was just that way. He would talk about what was bothering him when he was ready to talk and not before so there was no reason to force the issue. Ben walked inside to the boisterous reunion that was well underway. Adam unhitched the team and led them into the barn. After stowing the harness, he groomed each horse taking his time. Sport was standing there as if he needed some attention and Adam thought he might be the most receptive audience he would have for a while so he groomed him too.

"Forgiveness comes hard for the Maxims, old boy. It's been eighteen years. That's longer than I was old when it happened. But they still blame me for MJ's death."

"Of course we do. You could have saved him, but you ran away and left him to die."

Startled by the sudden harsh comment, Adam whirled around ready to draw.

"Oh, now you're ready to draw down. That day you were just a coward and my brother's dead because of it."

Obviously, Max had indoctrinated his surviving son into his version of what had happened. Max had never been able to look at what happened objectively. Adam supposed it was because the guilt would eat away at him if he did. It was far easier to blame Adam.

"There were six of them. MJ and I got separated, and three went after him, and three came after me. I guess if I had stayed and died too, that would have made your father happier? Back then rustling cattle often got you killed. They wanted us dead so they would be safe."

"Well you ended up protecting your own hide, but you left my brother to die."

"Did you hear anything I said? There were six of them, and we were both sixteen years old going up against experienced guns. You really think your version of the story makes any sense?"

Darren had been edging closer with each statement, and caught Adam with an uppercut and then a blow to the back of his neck. Adam fell but as quickly as he could, he rolled away and got to his feet. He was stunned but wouldn't be caught by surprise again. Darren was built big and broad like his father, but Adam was strong and sinewy with the long hard days of work on the ranch. They traded blows, but Adam was losing ground mostly because those first blows had hurt him and made it difficult for him to put everything into his punches.

"Thunderation, what is going on here?"

Ben's bellow stopped the fight immediately. Darren walked to his father's side and the two of them walked to the house.

"Adam, I want an answer."

"Darren doesn't like me, I guess." Adam stalked out of the stable walking away from the house.

"I want you to come back here and give me a civil answer."

Adam raised his left hand in a small wave and kept walking.

"Pa, you know how he is. He'll talk with you later. Just let him calm down some." As usual Hoss was trying to be the peacemaker. He had no idea why Adam was fighting Darren but knew they wouldn't be getting an answer from Adam at that moment.

"Joseph, you go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. Tell him I want to see him."

Ben saw that Naomi was still there and offered his arm to walk her back to the house. Hoss did the same to Traci who kept looking at Adam's retreating back. Hoss had been very attentive, and she liked him, but the ride in the carriage this afternoon had left her with strong feelings of attraction for Adam. She didn't dare say anything because it would hurt Hoss and infuriate her father and brother. But her heart had been stolen away already, and she feared that it would get very complicated if she ever acted on her feelings.

After walking a short distance, Adam sat on a stump. He took inventory of his injuries and decided that although he hurt everywhere, nothing seemed to be seriously damaged. He wasn't sure if Darren's attempt had been to hurt him as a punishment for MJ's death or if he was trying to kill him for the assault had been vicious. Adam had fought with all the tricks he knew just to avoid the worst of the blows. After about a half hour, he headed back to the house knowing that Joe was shadowing him. When he got to the washroom door, he addressed his younger brother.

"You can tell Pa I'm taking a bath. He can see me in the washroom."

As Adam entered the washroom, he noticed the door to the kitchen was open and correctly surmised that Hop Sing had been waiting for him as the faithful friend carried in hot water and added it to the tub that was already half full with a cake of soap already floating in it. Adam thanked him and then started stripping off the torn and dirty clothing. As he slid into the water, he winced a lot. The soapy water stung in a number of places. He had soaked only a few minutes when his father showed up. He had been hoping for a bit more time to soak the aches and pains.

"I can't understand your behavior. They just got here, and now they're talking about leaving."

"I'm heading out to the line shacks early tomorrow. You'll have at least a week of uninterrupted time with your guests."

"They are our guests and I expect you to apologize for your behavior."

Adam paused before answering, but there was just no diplomatic way to say what he needed to say. "There won't be an apology."

Ben was steaming now and not because of the steam rising from the bath. "Then I will apologize for you. You can sleep in the bunkhouse tonight so that you will have no cause to disturb our guests any more than you already have. Joe can pack your saddlebags for you."

Adam nodded as his father turned on his heel and left. Joe came in a few minutes later and asked what Adam wanted packed, and he returned a short time later with clean clothes for his oldest brother and packed saddlebags. Hop Sing said he would be up early to pack provisions for him. After his bath, Adam pulled on the pants and shirt but didn't tuck the shirt in. He walked with his boots and saddlebag out of the washroom intending to head to the bunkhouse.

"I'm sorry my brother did that. I should have expected he would do something. Papa has been telling him for years that you were the cause of his brother's death."

Setting his boots and saddlebag down, Adam was surprised that Traci was there and that she seemed sympathetic to his plight. "You don't think that?"

"No, Mama and I have talked about this often. Papa sent MJ out there to work by himself. It was only luck that you were working in the same general area for your Pa. That you would choose to work together shouldn't have surprised anyone. Those men being there was just horribly bad luck for the two of you. But if Papa had not sent MJ to work alone, he wouldn't be dead. That's why he blames you, I think and Mama thinks so too. If he didn't, the guilt would eat away at him that he sent his oldest son to his death. I was only a year younger than you but I understood you weren't ready to take on six gunmen. If you had, you would be dead too, and I wouldn't want that."

"Thank you for that. Tonight has been difficult and it's good to know that not everyone in your family hates me."

"I could never hate you. You were my first love. You were the first boy I ever kissed, well really kissed. You were so exciting to be with. I could never forget the times we were together. You're even more exciting now."

Traci had walked very close to Adam. She had been married, but her husband had died of spotted fever, and they had never had any children. He had been a nice husband, but he never had made her feel like she felt at this moment. She wanted Adam right then and there. All she did do however was to kiss him and put her arms around him. It was a quick kiss and a hug that promised there was more if he wanted it, and then she was gone, but not before Hoss saw Adam and Traci kissing. He had looked out his bedroom window when he heard voices for he had wondered what was up when he thought he heard Traci walk down the hall. Now there was another man angry with Adam, but Adam didn't know that yet.

**Chapter 2**

Thinking about all that had happened had cost Ben most of his sleep that night. He knew that he had been terribly unfair to Adam. He realized that Darren had sought out Adam in the stable. Therefore, it was unlikely that Adam had done anything to provoke the fight that apparently Darren wanted to have with his oldest son. Ben had remembered all the recrimination from all those years ago and worried that Max still felt that way. He could think of no other reason for Darren to be so angry with Adam because the boy had been very young when all this had happened. If it was that way, then it would be better that Adam would be away from the house, but he shouldn't leave with his father's harsh words as his last memory. With such high hopes for this visit, Ben had badly overreacted when things had turned unpleasant.

More than anyone, Ben knew that he should have trusted Adam and known that there was a reason why he had been provoked into a fight. Now he needed to be sure to listen when Adam talked. He had had this conversation with himself several times in the past but one of his failings was always expecting Adam to be perfect and blaming him when things weren't perfect. Ben intended to talk with him in the morning to apologize and listen to what Adam had to say. He knew he should have done that the night before, but Joe wasn't the only one in the family with an explosive temper that affected his hearing. Ben knew he needed to apologize for his words and for his actions. As he dressed, he realized that both of those had made it impossible for Adam to speak to him last evening.

When Ben got downstairs very early, he was surprised to see Hoss already at the dining table. Hoss had planned to talk with Adam as well, but he wasn't going to be apologizing.

"He's already gone. I got up early to see him, but he had already left."

"Hoss, why did you need to see him?"

"I saw him kissing Traci last night and I was gonna tell him to back off from my gal."

"You're serious about her then?"

"Pa, I spent a lot of time with her in Arizona when I was there. When she got here, I felt like I was whole again. It seemed like a piece of me was missing until she got here. I want to ask her to marry me."

"Hoss, are you sure that's wise. Unless Adam forced a kiss on her, and I can't believe he would do that with any woman, then she may not be so sure if she is in love with you."

"Well, I think she'd be sure if Adam wasn't trying to grab her away from me."

"Where was he when he kissed her that you could see? He slept in the bunkhouse last night so he wasn't in the house."

"I saw 'em kissing outside. He had his shirt unbuttoned and he was barefoot."

"Well she must have met him outside the washroom then. Son, Adam didn't go to her. She went to him. Now perhaps that was just a kiss between friends. They dated when they were much younger and in fact, right up until MJ got killed and her father made her break it off with him. I agreed with it at the time because I thought the two of them were too young to be so serious about each other. Marie thought that they had gotten much too close if you know what I mean. She was worried about what would happen."

"That was a long time ago, Pa. They was just kids then. This is serious. She's been married and widowed. Those feelings for Adam were gone a long time ago unless he keeps doing things to try to bring them back."

"Hoss, I'm just asking you not to jump to any conclusions. I remember the last time, and you could have killed him."

"Maybe I should have." That statement by Hoss made Ben sizzle. He wasn't going to let that line pass without letting Hoss know how much he disapproved of his thinking.

"That is no way to talk. Regan kissed him. Traci may have done the same. He's your brother. He would give his life for you. You can't talk like that. I won't stand for it."

"Yes, sir." But Hoss' thoughts were another matter entirely.

Hoss dropped his head and stirred the food on his plate. He didn't feel much like eating and sat waiting for their guests. But then Traci came to the table and asked about his promise to take her riding. Ben noted the change in his son's demeanor, and worried that Hoss had in fact fallen in love already. Ben didn't see the same signs in Traci. She was nice to Hoss and flattered him, but there was no fire, no sense of a desire for intimacy. What he suspected could lead to serious problems: Traci was being a friend to Hoss and he misinterpreted the signs, and Traci was attracted to Adam. However Hoss was clearly falling in love with Traci so there seemed to be no way for this to work out well.

For the next several days, Hoss and Traci went riding and had picnics. He showed her all of his favorite places on the Ponderosa. He sat on a blanket sharing a beautiful vista each midday when they stopped to eat. Hoss wanted so badly to kiss her, but the timing never seemed right. After lunch she would quickly start to gather up everything to stow it in the saddlebags, and then when they returned, she would rush to the house to tell her mother all about their day. He loved to see her so excited and talking so animatedly when he would enter the house later. He couldn't get enough of seeing her.

On Thursday evening, Hoss asked Traci to go to town with him and have dinner. She agreed because she wanted to do some shopping. She invited her mother to come along but Naomi declined when she saw the pained look on Hoss' face. She knew how interested he was in her daughter. What she was unaware of was that her daughter was interested in another Cartwright, the one she had loved so long ago and never forgotten. Traci used to lie with her husband, close her eyes, and dream that it was Adam who was moving above her. It was the only way she could get excited about satisfying her husband's needs. He was a good man, and she did not resent him ever, but he never knew of course that her closed eyes meant she was fantasizing about another. Traci always thought of it as a harmless way to enjoy sex and never expected to see Adam again either.

Remembering a tall, dark, slender youth with a beautiful smile who was attentive to her and loving, she had been almost shocked by the transformation when he had met their stage. Her adolescent fantasies had never done justice to the man who stood before them. Adam was a gorgeous man who seemed to exude sexuality. His smile was just as beautiful but the broad chest with the hair peeking out at the neck and the overall grace of his movements had her thinking about him in bed even as they drove to the Ponderosa that day. She liked Hoss and thought they were becoming great friends for she missed seeing those adoring looks he gave her when she was busy with someone or something. He hadn't tried to kiss her or hold her so Traci was in the dark about his true feelings. If she had known, she would have been honest with him. The only thing that she had noticed was that when she asked questions about Adam, he was reticent so she had stopped asking. She asked Joe instead and he was more than willing to talk about his oldest brother and told her a number of stories frequently delighting the whole group at the dining table with one escapade or another. Again, with her attention on Joe, Traci missed seeing the glower that Hoss would give Joe for building Adam up with these stories.

Dinner went well, but Traci was having a hard time concentrating on a conversation with Hoss. She was taken with all the hustle and bustle of Virginia City, and when she wasn't observing, her thoughts went to Adam. He was expected home the next day. Hoss was attentive and gentlemanly. Again, Traci missed the signs. She sat a chaste distance from him on the carriage seat, and chatted with him on the trip to town and then back to the Ponderosa. With her mind preoccupied with Adam, she failed to see the adoring looks and the wistful ones as Hoss wondered how he could get close enough to her to put his arm around her. He was too shy and she was too oblivious so nothing happened. Hoss was still happy about the time he got to spend alone with her though.

Friday was another delightful day for Hoss as Traci helped him with a weak newborn colt whose mother had died. They were bottle feeding it and working to keep it warm enough. If they could keep him alive for a few days, then his chances were very good. Hoss told her that most foals like this died because it was so hard to live when the mare died. Traci was well aware of that having worked on her father's ranch. They heated water and soaked wool blankets before draping the steaming blankets over the colt. They fed him warm milk as often as he would take it. By the end of the day, they had the colt standing which was a very good sign. He was also drinking each time they brought him milk. Hoss has a huge grin until he heard hoof-beats followed by Adam walking into the stable leading Sport and his packhorse.

Dusty, sweaty, tired, and sporting a weeks worth of beard, Adam was in no mood for conversation as he saw Hoss and Traci. However Traci found him exceedingly attractive because he looked so masculine especially in those chaps. He nodded as expected with their good news about the colt, but then he said he was headed to the washhouse for a bath and a shave. He unsaddled Sport, and then groomed both of the horses. He gave them feed and water before leaving. As much as he needed attention himself, Traci was impressed that he took care of the horses' needs first. When she said that to Hoss though, he just grunted. Traci wondered why the two brothers didn't like each other. She liked both of them and thought they should have been the best of friends not knowing that it was her presence that had made all the difference.

After about a half hour and with the colt doing better, Hoss suggested that Traci could go in the house and get cleaned up for dinner. He would wash up and get a plate from Hop Sing later. As Traci headed to the washroom, she remembered that Adam was in there so she went to the kitchen instead. Hop Sing showed her where to wash there. As he went to the dining table with dishes and silverware, Traci noticed the large pot of water on the stove. She smiled and hefted it and found it wasn't too heavy for her. She opened the door of the washroom and stepped in. Adam was washing his hair. Traci stepped forward and from behind him, poured some of the water over his head rinsing it.

"Just a minute. Let me stand and you can pour the rest over me to rinse me off. I got this water pretty dirty." Adam had assumed it was Hop Sing. He stood and Traci poured water over his back but as he turned she stepped back and set the pot down. Adam stood looking at her in shock, but part of him rose to the occasion. Before he could grab the towel from the chair next to the tub, Hoss stepped into the washroom. Not knowing anything of what had happened, Hoss saw his brother standing naked and aroused in front of the woman Hoss loved. Adam grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his middle barely concealing himself as he stepped out of the tub. He was speechless and then even more so when Hoss hit him knocking him back against the wall.

"Hoss, no, it was just a joke. Adam didn't do anything." Traci grabbed Hoss' arm before he could attack his brother again. By then the commotion had drawn a crowd. Adam was scrambling to grab the towel again and cover himself and at the same time held a hand to his jaw wondering if it was broken. He had a lump forming on the back of his head too where it had connected with the wall as he flew back with the full force of a Hoss hit.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ben was astounded and furious and it was communicated in his bellow.

Traci was going to explain, but her parents escorted her from the room after seeing Adam wasn't dressed.  
"I will not have my sons fighting in my house."

"Tell him. I didn't hit anyone."

Adam stood and grabbed his pants. He pulled them on and then his shirt. During the whole time since he had hit Adam, Hoss was standing and glowering at him. Adam had no doubt that if Ben wasn't there or if Traci had not been there earlier, Hoss might have beaten him nearly to death. He had never been afraid of his brother before but he was at that moment.

"Pa, he exposed himself to her. He was, he was, you know, and standing there right in front of her. He ain't no brother of mine to do something like that."

Hoss turned and stormed out of the washroom. After a few minutes they heard hoof-beats and knew he had ridden out. Adam explained what had happened. Ben wasn't happy but could see that Traci had thought to play a harmless prank and it had gotten out of hand. But what could they do now? In the great room, as Max listened to Traci's story, he thought the same but had drawn a conclusion. He saw a way to hurt or even kill Adam without doing anything directly himself. He would let Hoss do it.

**Chapter 3**

Ben waited up for his middle son to return. He knew he would. Adam might go off alone to think things through, but Hoss and Joe would always return when their tempers had cooled. When he heard Hoss ride in, he grabbed his jacket and walked to the stable. Talking without a potential audience might help. Hoss was talking quietly to Chubb and rubbing him down. It was apparent that he had been ridden hard. It was so unlike Hoss to abuse an animal like that. Ben knew that he had been terribly upset not to notice what he was doing to his horse.

"I thought perhaps you would like to talk some. I waited for you."

Hoss said nothing as he began brushing down his horse. He was embarrassed at his outburst but was still angry. The thing was, he wasn't sure whom he was angry with. The more he thought about it, he couldn't pinpoint who deserved his anger.

"Having trouble putting your thoughts into words or is it that you don't want to talk to me?"

"Pa, I just don't know what to say. What Adam done was wrong, but he didn't know how I feel about Traci so I can't rightly blame him for moving in on her. But I just never thought he would do something like that with a nice lady like Traci."

"Hoss, can I tell you what happened?"

Hoss nodded and moved to sit on a hay bale. He didn't think anything his father said would help, but he was willing to be polite. Ben saw the attitude. It was common with Joe and on a lesser scale with Adam but was not the usual attitude for Hoss. This whole mess had affected his middle son deeply.

"Traci was trying to play a joke on Adam. She saw the water on the stove and took it into the washroom to embarrass your brother. He was washing his hair and she poured some water over his head. He thought it was Hop Sing and stood up asking for the rest of the water to be poured over him to rinse off. When he turned around he was as shocked as Traci had been when he stood up. There was no terrible behavior by either of them. It was a prank gone wrong. Traci has apologized to Adam and to me for what she did. She didn't think about what could happen. She has told her parents that it was all her foolishness that led to the problem."

"But Pa the way he was standing there. It looked like he was pretty interested in Traci."

"Hoss, put yourself in his place. If you had been away for a week, sitting in your bath, and as you stood, you saw a beautiful woman. Is it so hard to understand why Adam reacted?"

Dropping his head, Hoss knew his Pa was correct, but he didn't like admitting it. He was still mad at Adam and didn't want to apologize but knew he had to now.

"Are you mad at Adam for what happened that was out of his control or for not knowing that you were interested in Traci, because I have to say, I don't know why you still seem so angry?"

"Pa, every time I get real serious about a woman, it seems Adam or Joe or both of them mess it up for me. And it seems to be happening again. They can have just about any woman they want. Why does he have to be interested in the one I want?"

"Well, first of all, until tonight, I don't think Adam had any idea you were interested in Traci. And you have to remember they had a relationship many years ago. Those feelings don't just go away because of time and distance. They may even have been in love. Who knows with two people who were so young? Being together may be sparking some of those old feelings for them."

"So are you telling me to give up on Traci? To just let Adam have her?"

"Hoss, I spoke with Adam earlier. He said he is not in love with Traci. He said she came to him a week ago. They kissed, and he finds her very attractive. There's no reason for him to lie about that. He said he likes her as much as he always did. He will not be pursuing her, but as he said, he can't control her actions or how she feels. You need to speak with Traci and clarify your feelings to see how she feels. If the two of you find out how you truly feel about each other that should help this whole situation a lot."

The next morning, Adam headed out early to avoid another confrontation with Hoss. He felt if he stayed away from the house, there would be less chance of any more misunderstood actions. When Hoss found out he was already gone though, he wondered if Adam was feeling guilty about something and afraid to face him. The two brothers really needed to talk. Instead Hoss had a short, and for him, an unpleasant conversation with Traci.

"Hoss, I'm sorry if I led you on. I never meant to do that. I didn't know that you were romantically interested in me. I thought we were becoming great friends. I hope we can still be friends but I have to tell you how I feel because you deserve my honesty. I would never play games with you or trick you. You never told me of your feelings and you never tried to kiss me or hug me so I had no idea how you felt."

"I was trying to be a gentleman and wait until the time was right. I showed you all my favorite places on the Ponderosa. I thought we was getting along just fine."

"We were, we were. But you see there never was going to be a right time. I just don't feel that way about you. I am so very sorry to have to say that to you. I don't ever want to hurt you and I think I have. You have been a wonderful friend and I needed that. I'm afraid that I have ruined that too."

"Nah, I'll always like ya. I was just hoping for more, I guess."

"Hoss, I was ignorant of your feelings and that was insensitive of me. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, that's what friends do. Now, ma'am, ifn you don't mind, I'd like to just get to work now. Maybe you could check in on that little colt today for me?" Traci knew that they had lost something when Hoss referred to her as ma'am. He was putting distance between them.

"I would love to do that, Hoss. I will take the best care of him that I can. You'll see."

Hoss had to smile a little at Traci's desire to do something to make him feel better. She was being a good friend and showing great concern for him. He would have to settle for that he supposed. Much of their conversation had been overheard by Max who had hoped to use this love triangle to get to Adam, but Hoss was being so reasonable and Traci so honest, it wasn't working they way he wanted it to go. He began to plot to see if there was a way to get Hoss to attack Adam anyway. He needed to get Adam and Traci together in a situation in which Hoss would feel obligated to intervene. He didn't know what that was yet but if there was a way to keep throwing the three of them together, then at some point, maybe he could light the fireworks.

As Hoss saddled up to ride to the branding corrals, Ben was saddling Buck so that he could ride out to speak with Adam. He still needed to apologize more in depth for his actions and his words from the first trouble they had had with Darren. There had been so much going on that they had not had enough time together to really talk about that enough. When Hoss asked where he was going, he told him where and why. Hoss nodded. He was starting to think he probably should find some time to talk with Adam and apologize for his behavior because the more he thought about it, the less reason there was to be angry with his older brother. Like his father, he had badly overreacted and needed to apologize. It was amazing how often it seemed they needed to apologize to Adam. Perhaps they ought to consider that the next time they didn't trust him. He mentioned it to his father who chuckled a bit.

"It certainly couldn't hurt. That brother of yours is remarkably forgiving. For that I am very grateful."

"Me too, Pa, me too."

"Your mother taught him well. In that, he is so much like Inger. She could forgive anyone for anything as long as they were genuinely sorry." The two rode off in a better mood.

As they left, Max walked inside and saw Traci at the dining table. She was finishing her breakfast and was dressed as if she intended to work. He asked her and she told him about the colt which he already knew of course but didn't let on. Then he said that he had seen Adam that morning and he had asked if Traci would be able to bring some lunch out to him. Max gave the exact location where Adam was working because he had overheard Ben tell Hoss, but it made his false message seem authentic. He planned to be at the branding corral later to mention to Hoss that Traci was bringing lunch out to Adam and that perhaps it would be proper for another adult to be there so there wouldn't be talk that could besmirch his daughter's reputation. He rehearsed and when he thought he had just the right tone for his remarks, he headed over to watch the branding.

When Ben got to where Adam was working on the fence, he was surprised to see him sitting in the shade instead of working. That wasn't at all like his industrious diligent son so he worried as he rode up to him and dismounted.

"Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"Just taking a break, Pa. Got a little bit of a headache and working in the sun aggravates it. I've been taking breaks and that helps."

"Maybe you ought to head back to the house."

Adam gave his father one of those looks that spoke volumes. Ben realized too that Adam being at the house would not be a good idea. Hoss needed time to adjust to what was happening and Adam being at the house with Traci was not a good way to give him that time. Ben smiled and Adam knew that he understood.

"What brings you out this way? I'm assuming of course that you are not intending to stay out here mending fence line with me."

"No, but a week ago, I said some harsh words that were as uncalled for as they were unfair. I needed to apologize and each time I wanted to, you weren't there or we spent more time talking about Hoss and Traci and making sure everything was good between us. So I made a trip here so we could talk. It's a talk we have had before unfortunately but all I can say is that I will try to do better."

Ben knelt down next to where Adam was seated. Adam reached out his hand and his father grasped it and his arm. Adam nodded. They were quiet for a bit.

"I forgave you a week ago, you know. I didn't need to hear the words. I knew you would feel badly once you calmed down."

"Why didn't you say something that night?"

"You were upset and I was too. Seems that when we try to talk under those circumstances, things get said that would be better left unsaid. By the time I walked back, I could have talked but you were still angry. The next morning, I guess I only wanted to avoid the Maxim family and only thought later how that must have looked to you."

"Hoss was waiting to talk with you too."

"Well that could certainly have helped avoid some unpleasantness if I had known how he felt about Traci."

"How do you truly feel about her? Are you sure that some of those old feelings haven't been dormant? That perhaps you do still love her?"

"I like her a lot. I will always feel very strongly about her and there is some of that love there yet. Something more could have developed there."

"Could have?"

"I can't even think about that knowing how it would make Hoss feel. It will be better if she heads back home, and Hoss and I can clear the air between us. I hope he understands now that I wasn't trying to take her away from him. I had no idea how he felt. I don't think Traci did either. She's not that kind of woman."

"I just wanted to be sure of how you felt. I didn't want you to have to hide your feelings. You're very good at that."

Adam smiled. He was doing it at that moment, and his father didn't know. Therefore, it was logical to assume he could fool Traci and Hoss too. It was the right thing to do in his mind, so he was doing it. With a smile, Ben took his leave and headed back to be with his guests. Adam went back to work still feeling that pounding in his head. He was very good at hiding symptoms too, but he shouldn't have. He had already retched up his meager breakfast and knew that he had the signs of a concussion. He ought to go back and just go to bed but wouldn't give in to a physical ailment nor did he want Hoss to think any thing else negative about him. He loved his brother so much and it hurt immensely to be at odds with him.

**Chapter 4**

Hop Sing was quite happy to pack a picnic lunch for Adam, but he was also confused. He liked Miss Traci but he had thought she was Hoss' girl. For five days he had packed picnic lunches for the two of them. But then last night she had gone into the washroom with Adam to tease him and now she was taking a lunch to Adam. It was all very confusing.

Traci knew where blankets for picnics were because she had been on a number of picnics with Hoss so she got one of those. She saddled up a horse, packed the lunch in saddlebags, secured the blanket, and headed off to where Adam was working. Her parents had left with Ben to see the rock paintings up on the plateau and would not be back until evening. Her brother was with Joe at the breaking corrals. Hoss was at the branding pasture, so Traci thought that she would have some uninterrupted time with Adam to see where she stood with him. So far she had been unable to tell.

As Traci rode out, Hoss was about to do the same. He too wanted to talk with Adam and get things right between them again. Later as he neared where he expected to see Adam, he saw Traci with Adam in her arms. He stopped almost in shock and then turned to leave. He had thought Adam had made it clear that he was not going to pursue Traci and now was already hugging her less than a day later. As he rode away, he was shocked to hear a pistol fire from behind him. Turning around, he saw that Adam was now on the ground and Traci was beside him. Traci looked up at Hoss again and fired in the air once more. Hoss had no idea what had happened but he was ready to find out so he rode fast down the hillside.

"We were talking. Suddenly he put his hand to his head and fell against me. I tried to hold him up, but I couldn't, and he fell. Hoss, there's something terribly wrong."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He was sitting by the tree when I got here. He said he had a headache. Then he asked why I was here and I told him my father told me his message."

Adam was grimacing and sighing deeply. Traci and Hoss watched him carefully waiting for him to open his eyes. Hoss grabbed his canteen.

"What was the message?"

"He said that Adam wanted me to bring lunch out to him. But Hoss, Adam said he never told my father that. So, we were wondering why my father wanted me to come out here."

"Your father told me that I ought to come out here because it was just you and Adam. He said to protect your reputation, I should be here too."

Groaning, Adam opened and then closed his eyes. His head was lying on Traci's lap and thankfully no one was firing his pistol any more. That had really hurt. He listened to Hoss and Traci talk. He felt Traci's hand by his and grasped it. Traci hardly noticed as she was so surprised by what Hoss had said.

"Well, that's a funny thing for my father to say. What do you suppose he's up to with these messages?"

Adam had finally gotten the context of their discussion. "He wanted Hoss to catch us together so Hoss would get mad." Adam's voice was weak, but they were both happy that he was coherent and fully conscious again. Traci sat back on her heels and thought about it.

"You think Papa wants Hoss to beat you, don't you?"

Adam looked at her and nodded slightly but grimaced at his action. Hoss was dumbfounded. He had been manipulated by Max and didn't like it at all. On the other hand, he had been coming over here to talk with Adam so the plan wouldn't have worked anyway. Then he remembered his anger at seeing Adam in Traci's arms and realized the plan could have worked. But more importantly at the moment, why had Adam nearly passed out?

"What about you? Traci said you had a headache and then passed out and fell. What's wrong? and don't hide anything from us; this is serious."

"I didn't pass out. I just fell. I have had a headache since last night. This morning I was nauseous and could barely eat and threw up what I did eat. I can barely stand to take a sip of water now and then. Being in the sun makes it worse. Standing makes it worse. Hammering really makes it worse. And please, nobody shoot a pistol again."

"You know you probably have a concussion." Adam again nodded slightly and then grimaced again. He thought to himself that he needed to stop doing that. Hoss was feeling guilty knowing it was his blow that had caused this. Traci was feeling guiltier than Hoss because it was her actions that had been at the root of the trouble between the brothers. Now she was seeing them as they normally were.

"You know the two of you don't have to look like you're at a funeral. I've been hurt before. I'll be fine."

"Probably but we need to get the doc to take a look at ya. First, we need to get you back to the house and into bed where ya shoulda been all day. Traci, can you get Sport over here? Watch out cause he likes to nip people sometimes."

Traci picked up Adam's hat and carried it to Sport. Holding the hat, she untied the horse and led him over to Adam. She tightened up the cinch and made sure everything was as it should be because the worst thing for Adam now was to fall. She handed him his hat and he put it on and grimaced again. She could see that he was hurting worse than he admitted. She helped Adam mount up as Hoss stood on the other side of Sport to make sure he didn't topple over the other side of the saddle. Once he was secure, Traci and Hoss mounted up and rode to either side of him and that irritated him quite a bit.

"I'm not going to fall off my horse."

"That's right because Traci and I are gonna make sure ya don't. Now just be quiet, and we'll get you home."

Once they were at the house, Hoss and Traci helped Adam in to the house and up to his bedroom. Hoss said he would go to have Joe ride for the doctor. Traci stayed with Adam. When Hoss returned, he found Traci sitting at Adam's bedside holding his hand. Adam was lying quietly and could have been sleeping. Neither seemed aware of Hoss' presence at the door. When he saw the two of them sitting like that it seemed so natural he was envious but also happy that Traci was there to give his brother comfort. It had been a rough time for Adam in the past year with Laura leaving him for Will and the long recovery from his back injury. As he stood and watched, Adam started to struggle to sit up. Hoss moved into the room quickly.

"Now, brother you need to just lie here and take it easy."

Adam was grimacing in pain. "It's worse when I lie down like this. It was better when I was sitting."

Unsure of what to do but trusting for the time being that Adam's observations were correct, Hoss asked Traci to go in the other bedrooms and grab some pillows. He helped Adam sit up, and when Traci brought the pillows, they settled him back against those. Adam sighed as he sat there.

"Thank you. That helped."

Sitting quietly with Adam, Hoss and Traci waited for the doctor. Occasionally Adam would open his eyes and ask for something such as closing the curtains because the light was too bright or asking for a cool drink. When Paul arrived, he wanted to know the background of Adam's injury. Not much surprised him with these men any more, but he did get a bit angry at how Adam had chosen to spend the day.

"So you suspected you had a concussion, and you thought the best course of action was to ride out to hammer on some fence posts in the hot sun? Is that about it?"

Adam nodded and then grimaced.

"I would think you have had enough head injuries to know that nodding is not the best way to answer my questions. Now if everyone else would leave, I'll do an examination of my patient."

As Paul was examining Adam, Ben arrived home with the Maxims and was surprised and worried to see Paul's carriage in front of the house. When he rushed inside, he saw Joe and Hoss immediately and saw that Traci and Darren were there too.

"Adam?"

Max entered directly behind Ben. "Did Hoss give Adam a sound thrashing?"

A perplexed Ben looked at Max, but Hoss and Traci exchanged knowing glances with Joe. Max's question had confirmed their theory.

"Yeah, Pa, it's Adam. Paul's up there with him now. Traci and I brought Adam back here cause he nearly passed out. He's got a dandy of a headache too." Seeing Ben's look, Hoss had to add more. "Nobody hit him or nothing. It's from last night." Ben sighed in relief at that at least. It wasn't much longer before Paul appeared at the head of the stairs and walked down to let then family know how Adam was doing.

"As suspected, Adam has a concussion. I was worried that his symptoms might mean brain edema, but I think the ride, working in the hot sun, and nothing to eat caused him to nearly pass out and fall. Hoss and Traci had him in the perfect position for his injury before I got here. Keep him in bed propped up on those pillows until the headache is gone, and he should be fine. It's not even that bad of a concussion. He's completely aware of his surroundings and his memory is fine although he is a little groggy. Someone should be with him for the next twelve hours or so just to be sure that he does not worsen or fall trying to do something by himself."

To Hoss, Joe, and Traci, the disappointment that Max was showing was far too obvious. Hoss asked if he could sit with Adam first as Ben went up to see him. Everyone else cleaned up for dinner. Once they were in Adam's bedroom, Hoss explained to Ben what they suspected was happening. Ben found it hard to believe at first, but Adam agreed with Hoss and said that Traci thought the same. The false messages Max had delivered were the key evidence, but as they discussed it and Ben noted his question when he realized earlier that Adam was injured was enough to know beyond a reasonable doubt that he wanted Adam hurt. "He's never been rational about MJ's death. Well, they will be here for another few days. We need to be alert to avoid any more trouble. It's good though to see the two of you on good terms again."

Ben smiled as he left the room, but had a frown as soon as he was away from his sons. Now he would have to determine how to handle the situation to make sure there was no more trouble. He would ask Joe to talk with Darren, and he would try to talk with Max. This old grievance needed to be resolved.

After dinner, Traci brought some tea and broth up for Adam. Hop Sing had assured her that even with his nausea, he would be able to sip these slowly and he needed to do that. Hoss was relieved when she got there because the smells from downstairs had been making him salivate for almost an hour. Adam was drowsy so there was little conversation to keep his mind off the food.

"Should I spoon it to you."

"Give it to me. I'm not an invalid."

"Joe said you're a cranky patient."

"Well he ought to know. He's pretty cranky when he's laid up too."

Slowly sipping the beverages, Adam looked up toward Traci to see her looking at him with concern. He smiled to let her know he was fine, and as a way to apologize for snapping at her and she held his left hand as he used the right to drink broth. He would avoid Hop Sing's tea for as long as he could. Everyone downstairs had gone outside to see the colt that Hoss and Traci had saved. Joe took some milk and he and Darren were going to feed it. The others who knew that this colt surviving was an unusual accomplishment wanted to get a good look at him. Hop Sing asked Hoss to take a biscuit upstairs to see if Adam would eat it with the broth. With a chicken leg in one hand and the biscuit in the other, Hoss made it to Adam's room but paused outside the door. Traci was sitting by Adam's side holding his hand, and the two of them were talking quietly. Hoss coughed so he wouldn't intrude and then brought in the biscuit. Adam thanked him but Traci blushed and Hoss wondered what they had been discussing. He decided not to go there and headed back downstairs to finish his dinner.

**Chapter 5**

"Hoss is really good with animals." Joe was very proud of his brother Hoss and what he could do with a sick or weak animal and liked hearing Darren's praise. Ben and the Maxims had gone back inside leaving Joe and Darren with the colt.

"Yeah, my brother Adam is darn good with them too, but no one can take care of a sick critter like Hoss."

"You like Adam?"

"Of course I do. He's my brother."

"So you hafta like him?"

"Nah, but we have plenty of go rounds. Actually as long as he isn't here, I can tell you this. I like getting in fights with him and arguing. I love the way I can set him off. His face gets red and he stomps all over. Sometimes he bellows as loud as Pa."

"But why do you like him then?"

"He's taught me more things than I can list. He's been watching out for me since I can remember. Sometimes he forgets I'm a man now and that can be a little irritating. But I know he's stuck in that way he has of wanting to protect his family."

"He didn't protect my brother. Pa says he was a coward and ran away. That's why I don't have an older brother like you do."

"You know, we were only about four years old when that happened. I can't say I know what happened that day, but I have to say I've never seen Adam run away from a fight. I've seen him head to cover, or try to help others. But run away? Just not him."

"But Pa says he ran and that's why MJ got killed."

"Darren, if you and me were up against six gunmen and got separated and three were chasing you and three were after me, would you lead the other three back toward the three already shooting at me?"

That left Darren speechless. What if by leaving, Adam was drawing three gunmen away from MJ? That would mean that each of them had a chance. Maybe it was just bad luck like his Ma said that one of them got around behind MJ and shot him. Ma also said that maybe if he had ridden away instead of hiding in some rocks, he might have been able to get away like Adam did.

"You know they caught some of the men who did it. It was after your family had moved away. Pa said he wasn't sure where you were, and Adam was the only witness anyway. He testified even though those men said they'd kill him if he did."

"What happened?"

"Two they never caught. Two got the gallows. The two youngest ones got twenty years each hard labor. Now that I'm thinking about it, I guess they'll be out in about two years."

"Do you think Adam's scared?"

"No more than he is about any of the other men he's taken on who have threatened him for telling the truth."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Some. He put one of his friends and business associates in prison too. He helped prove that he robbed a way station and murdered the manager."

"But how is he facing a man with a gun?"

"I have to tell you, Darren, there is no man who is more like ice in a gunfight than Adam. He's faced down several men including a couple of gunfighters and won. I've told him when I've been mad at him that he doesn't have a heart. But that's wrong cause he really cares for his friends and family. But geez, when he's got to, he can shut his feelings right off and do a cold smart shot like nobody else I know."

None of this information fit with the stories he had heard over and over again from his father. His Ma and Traci had told him repeatedly that his father said it was Adam's fault but really blamed himself. He had to focus his anger on Adam or otherwise go mad with the guilt he carried for sending his son out to work alone when he knew that dangerous men were prowling around looking for gold, silver, cattle, or anything else they could get. It had been a rather lawless time in the early Washoe diggings, and family and friends had to watch out for each other. Max had been careless and it had cost him a son. Darren had a lot to think about. He liked Joe a lot and liked Hoss too. He couldn't see how they could like Adam if he was the coward that Max said he was. But Darren loved his father. After all those years of hearing about Adam and then seeing him that day in Virginia City had made Darren's blood boil. He couldn't wait that night to confront the man his father blamed for his brother's death. Now he had to wonder about all of it, and started to think he might need to apologize to Adam as well. His father was not going to be happy at all about this turn of events.

By the time that Joe and Darren were heading to the house, there was a wall cloud bearing down on the Ponderosa. Joe ran in the house to alert his Pa and Hoss, and then ran back to the stable to start securing things. He got the colt into the stable and put him in a stall. Outside he started grabbing anything that might blow away and hauling it in the stable. Soon his father and Hoss were there too as were Darren and Max. Inside the house, Naomi helped Hop Sing close all the shutters. Then they ran outside to grab wood and kindling. In a very bad storm, the temperature might drop a lot up in the mountains like this so they needed to be prepared. The first thick drops of rain were battering the house by the time the men rushed in and secured the front door.

Upstairs Traci heard all the commotion. Adam had fallen asleep after drinking Hop Sing's tea under protest. Earlier Hop Sing had come upstairs to retrieve the cups and when he saw the tea untouched, he had stood next to Adam glaring at him until he drank all of it. There was probably something in there to soothe because soon after that Adam had fallen asleep despite his earlier complaint that he couldn't sleep well sitting up. She had perused Adam's books and found a number that she liked. She saw too that he had a book on the table by his bed, and when she checked that one out, began reading the book about the submarine. It might never be possible but she was a woman who liked to dream of things that never were and hope that they might come true some day.

After a short time, Joe came in to secure the shutters on the window. He offered to sit with Adam or put another blanket on him, but Traci said she was fine, and Adam looked comfortable the way he was. She said she would be fine as she had found a fascinating book to read. Joe couldn't imagine how that could be true but accepted her at her word. Once he got downstairs, he was sure to tell Hoss that Adam was doing fine. Anyone could see how badly Hoss felt about what had happened. Joe asked Darren if he would like to play some checkers and then told Hoss he would play the winner. In a move wholly uncharacteristic of him, Joe cheated at checkers in order to lose. He wanted his brother to get involved in something for he knew he would just brood otherwise.

The storm battered the house all night long disturbing everyone's sleep. About dawn, Traci donned her robe and walked down the hall to Adam's room. A very sleepy Joe was sitting in a chair doing his best not to fall asleep and clearly failing.

"I'll sit with him for a while if you want to go back to bed."

"Nah, it's my turn. I'm supposed to wake Hoss in two hours."

"I can sit with him until then. I've been in bed since nine, so I have gotten some sleep. You look like you haven't gotten nearly enough."

"No, you probably didn't know it but a big tree branch went through the roof of the bunkhouse about ten. We were all out there cleaning up and patching the roof as well as we could with that wind. Then we set pails on the floor to catch the drips. Luckily, it didn't come in too far so no one got hurt. I'm guessing that when the storm clears, we're going to have a lot of work to do."

"Could you two be quiet so a man could die in peace?"

"You're not dying."

"Well, little brother it feels like it and it sounded like hell broke loose around here, so what was I to think?"

"Traci, he must be feeling a lot better if he can smart-mouth me. You're welcome to him. I'm going back to renew my acquaintance with my pillow."

Traci chuckled and Adam smirked one of those classic canary ate the cat smirks of his. Joe was gone and Traci was there. It had worked out rather well; even better than he hoped. Then Traci saw his face change. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he did want to be alone with her. He had slipped up. Now she knew it too.

"It's a tragic tale, isn't it, Adam? If we could get someone to write it, perhaps it would rival Othello or one of the other tragedies."

"Nothing can come of nothing."

"King Lear? What do you mean?"

"We can't say it. We can't express it. No future can be built on nothing."

"And so we have it. All that is left is 'Parting is such sweet sorrow'?

"I never did like Romeo and Juliet. It always seemed so wrong that there were no possibilities for a different outcome, but now we are in that same spot."

Joe had walked back to remind Traci to get Adam to drink some water as Paul wanted him to keep taking fluids. He heard their conversation as he neared the door, and he retreated to his room. He was thinking he had talked to Darren at his father's request, and now perhaps he ought to talk with Hoss next.

"Well, let's talk about something else then if you're not tired. I started reading that Jules Verne book and I loved it. Would you like me to read to you?"

Adam leaned back on the pillows as Traci began to read, and the rain continued to pound on the roof. After about an hour, Traci looked over and he was sleeping. She had looked up numerous times to see his eyelids drooping and then he would wake up and pay attention for a short time until he started slipping toward sleep again. Finally he had lost the battle and succumbed to a healing sleep. Traci turned the lamp down again and rocked in the chair. In less than an hour, she would wake Hoss to take over. That didn't happen though as she fell asleep in the chair not waking until hours later as Adam hissed her name.

"Traci, Traci, please, I need you to get Hoss."

Not knowing what was wrong, she heard the urgency in Adam's voice and hurried to knock on Hoss' door. Hoss came to the door in his nightshirt, and when she said Adam needed him, he rushed there. She was going to follow but Hoss closed the door firmly and locked it. She heard the click. She went to her room to dress worried about what was wrong. After washing, taking care of needs, and dressing, she returned to Adam's room and heard him cussing softly through the open door. When she walked inside, Adam was dressed in his pants only and trying to shave but apparently having some difficulties. He had a mirror propped on his desk but already had nicked himself.

"Having trouble?" Traci was having a difficult time not staring at his chest. The muscles and curly hair seemed to be calling out for her to touch his chest. Luckily Adam didn't notice or hid the fact that he did. All Traci got for her question was a snarl.

"Even if I squint, I'm having trouble focusing."

"Then let me do it."

Taking the razor, Traci wiped it dry and stropped it several times. Then she applied more shaving cream to Adam's face and began to shave him. In a short time, she was done and there were no more nicks.

"Where did you learn to do that? You're quite good."

Before she could answer, Max was standing in the doorway.

"You should not be in a room with a half naked man. You need to leave immediately."

Max was glowering at Adam much as he had those years before when he had accused him of being a coward and letting MJ die. That time Adam had stood defiantly but there had been uncertainty and even a hint of fear. He had shook a little as he stood there under Max's glare and faced his accusations. Today, the defiance was there but the rest was not. The man who sat looking at him wasn't afraid of him. With the dark look Adam was giving him, Max felt a little uncertain, and perhaps even a bit scared himself and took a step back.

"Traci was helping me and the door was wide open. Nothing improper happened and you owe your daughter an apology for insinuating that she was being improper in her behavior."

Traci finished wiping the razor and replacing it and the strop in the leather case Adam had handed to her. She picked up the towel she had used and took the basin of dirty water to toss out. Once all of that had been accomplished, she walked by her father who stood at the door. He wasn't sure of what he wanted to say but had a great desire to lash out.

Adam spoke first. "Don't even think to threaten me in my home. You best be on your way before you talk yourself into more trouble than you can handle."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, stating a simple fact. You don't want to face me in a fight."

"You can't even shave yourself, and you think you can beat me in a fight." But Max stepped back and left just the same. There was something about Adam that made his heart beat faster and his palms sweat and not many men could do that to him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck still standing up as he withdrew and walked away.

**Chapter 6**

Once the rain stopped at midday, Ben and his sons walked outside to survey the damage. Part of the stable roof was missing, but inside the stock were uninjured. There were tree branches laying everywhere it seemed. Undoubtedly, there were fence lines down and other damage. As the men came out from the bunkhouse, Ben started issuing orders. They needed a complete list of damages and then they could start on repairs. The bunkhouse and stable were the first priority. Luckily they had their own mill so they could get the lumber they needed. Hoss volunteered to ride to the bridge to see if it was useable, and what might be needed for repairs.

Several hours later, Hoss returned. The bridge to Virginia City was damaged but the supports were solid and horses could use it. Carriages and wagons could not until some repairs had been done to the sides and the roadbed of the bridge. The roads west and south of Virginia City had washouts of the roadways in places and some bridges were gone. Telegraph lines were out. It would take days before any stages were heading out. For now, there were supply wagons expected from Reno and the only working telegraph line was to Reno. So nothing too serious had happened but it meant the Maxims would be extending their stay. Darren told his father they ought to spend time visiting neighboring horse ranches to see what stock was available that they might want. Joe had mentioned several ranches they might want to visit. Ben was very grateful to Joe for that suggestion. If Max agreed to do as Darren suggested, there would be a lot less trouble around the Ponderosa until the Maxims left for home.

After a few days, Adam was fit enough for light work and volunteered to go fix the fence line he had been working on when he fell and needed help. Ben agreed it was a good choice for the last thing they needed now was for some of the herd to go wandering off through a broken fence line. Hop Sing was busy with preparing food for the crews repairing the bridge, the roofs, and numerous other problems. Traci was helping Hop Sing in the kitchen and volunteered to bring a lunch to Adam later. Adam picked up the tools and supplies he needed and headed out. His father had told him again that morning how thankful he was that Adam had purchased so many supplies and stored them in the tool shed. They had the tarpaper, nails, wire, and other items that they needed very much and which many people couldn't get because the supplies had been bought out in town, and it would be days before more arrived from Reno.

Just before noon, Traci finished her work in the kitchen and got a sincere and long thank you from Hop Sing. She took the sack of food prepared for Adam and rode out. When she got to the same spot where he had fallen many days earlier, she didn't see him and had a sudden foreboding which was squelched when he walked up from a small pond leading Sport. He had simply taken his horse to water and now brought back and let him graze. Adam helped her off her horse and kept his hands on her waist as she reached the ground.

"I have ham and beef sandwiches, some fruit, and some cheese. What would you like?"

"This." Adam bent down and kissed her as he pulled her close to him. Then just as suddenly he pulled back. "I'm sorry. I should not have done that."

"I'm not. I've been dreaming of a kiss like that for eighteen years."

"But you know we can't. It just can't work out."

Traci reached out to pull Adam to her but he resisted. "Just once. Can we, just once?"

Adam closed his eyes and groaned. He wanted her so much but it was an impossible hope. Traci stood on tiptoes and caressed his lips with hers. Adam responded and kissed her passionately opening the flood of desire and passion each had kept tightly damned up. Their passion was so all encompassing that when they lay in each other's embrace later, they couldn't speak. It seemed there were no words that could express how each felt at that moment.

"I knew you loved me as much as I loved you. You hide your feelings so well but you forgot that I knew you very well at one time. I knew you couldn't have changed that much."

"You've guessed the truth but there's another truth I can't avoid. Anything between us will hurt my brother, and I can't do that. You said 'just once' and that's what it has to be."

"I know, but I wouldn't have given this up for anything. It was all I hoped it would be and more. Now my dreams will be of this and not some adolescent romantic fantasy of what might have been."

" We should get dressed before someone rides over here to check on us." Adam stood and pulled Traci up next to him. He helped her button her dress in the back and clean the grass from her hair. "I wish I had a brush or something."

"Don't worry. I'll use a curry brush or something in the stable before I go in the house."

Adam grinned at her practicality, and she smirked back at him. "I had some practice with that eighteen years ago. I couldn't walk in the house looking like I had been rolling in the grass with you then either." They were still sparring verbally when they heard a horseman approaching. Once again it was Hoss.

"There's been an escape of inmates from Nevada State Prison. They had a bunch of them here doing road repairs and such, and they overpowered the guards and took off. They have the guards' guns and horses. They got the keys too so they got their chains off. Adam, Traci, them two yahoos that was in on the killing of MJ was in that crew."

Traci looked at Hoss and then at Adam with such a confused look, they both realized she didn't know so they told her the story that Joe had told Darren. Adam gathered up his tools as Traci packed the lunch he had not eaten. They mounted up to ride to the ranch house when they heard shooting. Hoss and Adam wanted to go see what was going on, but felt a need to protect Traci too.

"I can shoot well enough to protect myself. Let's go see who's in trouble."

All three headed in the direction of the gunfire but Adam instructed Traci to stay behind them. When they reached the crest of the next hill, they could see Darren and Max being pursued by gunmen. They had a pretty good idea who the gunmen were. As they watched, Darren's horse stepped in a hole and went down. Darren rolled free, turned, grabbed his rifle, and returned fire using his horse as a shield. It would only work for a short time as the pursuing men fanned out to come at him from several directions. Max attempted to ride back to help his son but the gunmen were already between them.

"Adam, I'm going down there to help get him outta there. You take care of Traci."

"Hoss, you're too big a target and I'm a better shot. You give me your horse and get behind some rocks. Give me covering fire, and take good care of Traci."

Lowering his body behind his horse's neck as much as he could and leading the other horse, Adam raced toward Darren. Max saw what he was doing and took refuge behind some trees and gave covering fire for his son. Hoss and Traci started doing the same from the other side up on the hill. The gunmen had to stop but were unwilling to give up completely. They started advancing on foot moving from one cover position to the next. Max, Hoss, and Traci had too many spots to cover and were unable to drive the men back.

As Adam reached Darren, the gunfire intensified and he had to dismount to avoid being hit taking refuge with Darren behind the downed animal and releasing the two mounts that were panicking anyway. The two men talked when not taking a turn firing at the men firing at them.

"Well, my Pa would have said it was a cold day in hell when we could expect Adam Cartwright to show up to help us in a gunfight. Glad I don't think that way. Now, you happen to have an idea how to get us out of this mess?"

"There's a draw over to our left. If we can get to that, we can climb to higher ground without them seeing us."

"So all we have to do is run about a hundred yards over open terrain and then we're safe."

"Yeah, that's about it."

"How we gonna do it?"

"Run about a third of the way to where you see that little depression. Lie in there and give me some cover, and I'll join you. Then we'll pick out the next spot."

"That's your brilliant plan? Joe said you were pretty smart, and that's all you got?"

"Yeah, that's it. You got a better idea?"

"Nope. Who's up on that hill shooting?"

"Hoss and Traci. I'm hoping all this noise will draw some help because we're gonna have to rescue your father next. All right, now, run."

Working in tandem, Adam and Darren worked their way to the draw. Adam dove in last and felt an impact on his foot when he did. He looked down and saw that the heel had been shot off. Thankful that the gunmen were not better shots, he and Darren climbed up the hill to be met by Traci and Hoss. Soon after, Joe, Ben, and some of the hands were there. Seeing the array against them, the gunmen took off with the Ponderosa men in pursuit. Max walked out from the grove of trees leading his horse. He had almost lost another son, and Adam Cartwright had saved him. His mind was spinning. He felt faint and nauseous. Traci and Darren ran down the hill to meet him. He dropped his rifle and the reins to his horse so he could hug his son and his daughter. Then he clutched his chest and fell.

**Chapter 7**

A wagon was brought from the Ponderosa and Naomi rode to be with her husband. They had piled a mattress from the bunkhouse in the back and blankets. Once they reached the valley where Max laid still unconscious but breathing, Adam, Darren, and Hoss carefully placed him in the wagon. Naomi and Traci climbed in beside Max and Hoss got on the bench seat to drive the wagon home. Being careful not to jostle the patient too much, Hoss drove slowly. Adam went ahead to make preparations for Max at the house. They would put him in the downstairs guest room. Ben and Joe had come back from the group chasing the convicts and Joe had ridden to town for the doctor. Hopefully he would arrive without too much delay because they all feared what had happened. Hop Sing helped Adam gather towels and clean linens and air out the room. There wasn't much else to do as they waited.

Creaking harness and a squeaking seat let Adam and Hop Sing know that the wagon had arrived. Hop Sing held the door open in the slight breeze and the men carried Max into the house. Once they had him on the bed, Naomi, Darren, and Traci stayed to undress him and put him in his nightshirt. He had emptied his bowels and bladder on the way so they had to clean him up first. Naomi said they should never mention that to him because he would be humiliated and couldn't help himself in the condition he was in. Both of her children had been around men who were injured and knew that it could happen so they just nodded as if to say of course. Traci rolled up the soiled blanket and clothing and took them to Hop Sing who had smelled the man as he was carried in and had soapy water ready to soak the soiled blanket and clothes. He assured Traci he had done it before and would have the clothing as good as new so that her father would never need to know. Everyone was operating under the presumption that Max was going to be all right, but he had not yet regained consciousness and that was worrisome.

After watching from the porch, Hoss came in to announce that the doctor had arrived. He also had someone with him. A young woman followed Doctor Martin into the house and both were directed to the bedroom where Max was. Soon his family came out to join the Cartwrights in waiting. It took over an hour before the doctor was able to give them some news and most of it wasn't good.

"Mrs. Maxim, I know you believe your husband may have suffered a mild heart attack. I'm not sure if that is true. That in itself would be serious but sometime before or after that fall he took, he had a stroke. He is only semiconscious at this point making it difficult to determine the full extent of the damage done but he has lost feeling in his right leg. That may be all that is affected but we will have to wait for him to be fully conscious to do a complete evaluation. His heart has a regular rhythm and is strong enough to make me believe it was a very mild heart attack or perhaps it was the stroke that caused everything."

"What can we do for my husband?"

"I'm leaving my niece Jillian here to help. She has extensive nursing experience and has been assisting me. If there is anything she can't handle by herself, she will have someone get me. Until then, follow her instructions."

Ben walked his friend out to his carriage.

"How serious is it, Paul?"

"I really can't say. At this point, it looks like a mild stroke with minimal damages. Considering the stress he was under at his age, it's not that surprising. I would like things kept calm and quiet for him."

"Paul, there is something more going on." Ben proceeded to fill Paul in on the history with the Maxims and that Max had apparently not given up on his anger at Adam for MJ's death.

"Well, that certainly would have aggravated any condition that could cause a stroke. Ben, somehow, that anger has to end or he's walking himself right into his grave at this point. That kind of prolonged stress is exactly what he needs to avoid. Will you tell Jilli about this so she can monitor his condition if he gets upset about it again."

Assuring Paul that Jilli would know the whole story, Ben waved as Paul drove off. He came inside just as Traci came walking out in tears. He stepped inside and Adam had stood and was looking at Hoss. Hoss said, 'Go, go, she needs you now.' and then sat back down. Ben could tell that Adam was torn. He wanted to go comfort Traci but didn't want to do it at the expense of hurting his brother, so Ben intervened and told him to go see to Traci. Darren had his arm around his mother who was crying softly and looked at Ben and Hoss wondering what dynamic he had missed. He knew Hoss was interested in his sister and that Adam had been when they were much younger. But it was Adam who Hoss and Ben told to go comfort his sister.

Outside, Adam found Traci leaning on the corral fence and crying. As soon as he touched her shoulder, she whirled and was in his arms with her head on his shoulder. "Oh Adam, you don't think that our relationship had anything to do with Papa's stroke, do you? He would have been so upset if he knew, I know he would."

"No one knows, sweetheart. We'll keep it that way and no one gets hurt."

"Except you. We didn't do anything wrong and yet we can't be together."

"Nothing from nothing."

"But it isn't. We both know something now, but we have to walk away like it isn't true. You don't want to hurt Hoss any more, and I can't tell Papa now. It would all be such an entertaining drama if we weren't part of it."

"In time, your father will be all right. Paul Martin is not prone to false hope and false expectations. He told you and your family exactly what he thought. A mild stroke is something that many people have survived and lived many years."

No longer crying, Traci stood in Adam's embrace getting solace from him. He ran his fingers through her hair and chuckled.

"You didn't get to run a comb through this yet. There's still some grass in it."

"Well after everything that happened, no one would be surprised by that."

"I can have Hop Sing draw a bath for you if you wish. Just go up and get a change of clothing and I'll tell him." Adam pulled his handkerchief and wiped tear streaks from her face. He smiled wistfully at her, and she knew too why he did it. There would be few occasions when they could hold each other without concern. This was one of those times. Traci thanked him and left to do as he had instructed. Adam stood watching her until she went in the house, and then with his head down, he headed to the kitchen to ask Hop Sing to draw a warm bath for her.

Hoss had watched from the window by the desk. Joe just shook his head at the sight. Joe had told Hoss that he wasn't really in love with Traci, and that Adam was. He told him too that Traci loved Adam and not him because no one could determine how love would go. No one can make someone love them. It happens. Hoss had said he didn't think Adam loved Traci even if Traci still had feelings for him, but now as he watched as Adam walked away looking so dejected, he decided he had to think about it more. As Traci came inside, Hoss assured her that her father would be all right in time. She didn't look distraught any longer, but there was sadness about her in how she looked and how she walked. She told them she was going to take a bath.

Joe walked over to Hoss. "Do you need to see any more? It should be somewhat obvious to you at least. Do you want to put your own feelings over those of your brother? He's going to let her walk away so he won't hurt you. Can you do the same?"

"Joe, I just ain't so sure it's love they're feeling. It could just be that they're feeling that way cause of the way they once was. Heck, he ain't even kissed her."

Hoss walked outside. Darren had overheard much of their conversation. His mother was sitting at the dining table drinking coffee with Ben. Darren walked to the desk where Joe was now seated.

"He really doesn't see it."

"I know. Just by the way they look at each other kinda gives it away even if they don't do or say anything."

"I wasn't watching for it with the two of them, but once you mentioned it, I thought about it. Hoss found them out at Adam's work site and the lunch was still packed in the sack. That I know because we ate it while we were waiting for the wagon. What did he think they were doing instead of lunch?"

"My brother Hoss believes what he sees and what he hears directly. He's not so big on noticing how someone looks at someone or how they look when that someone leaves the room."

"So unless he sees them in a lovers' clinch, it's not true to him?"

"Ya, that about sums it up although I think he's paying more attention now. I've tried to tell him, but he wants to be in love with Traci and he wants her to be in love with him. Tried to tell him it doesn't work that way. If it did, he'd be married to Bessie Sue for years already."

"Who's Bessie Sue?"

"Oh, she's a big gal who's decided Hoss is the one for her. Hoss likes her well enough but he's never loved her. Doesn't mean she doesn't keep trying to make him fall for her though."

Hoss came back in and Joe and Darren stopped talking. Jillian came out from the bedroom to say that Max was conscious and he could have one visitor so Naomi went in to see him. Darren sat with Joe and Hoss waiting to see if he would be able to see his father. Soon, Jillian signaled him to come to the room too.

"He needs to see you to be sure that you're all right. Don't talk too much about what happened. Just assure him that you are fine. Try not to get him too excited about anything."

As Darren entered the room, Jillian closed the door letting the three visit quietly. Ben asked if she should be in there, and she said that too many in the room would be too difficult for Max. She would stay close. Hoss was looking at her and appreciating her looks. Joe nudged Darren who noticed Hoss' stare too.

"Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?"

"Aw, shucks, Darren, she's just here to be a nurse for your father. She don't need me bothering her."

"Well if you offered her a cup of coffee and some dinner, you wouldn't be bothering her."

Hoss nodded and smiled before walking over to introduce himself and do just that. Darren smirked at Joe. If this didn't make Hoss understand, nothing would. If he really were in love with Traci, he wouldn't be so anxious to get to know Jillian. Adam had come in quietly and was sitting, observing, and thinking that it appeared that Joe and Darren were trying to help him out.

Over the next few days, there were some good developments. As Max rested, his leg began to respond to the therapy that Jillian administered. Max had numbness and tingling in his right leg but could move it. He had some tingling in his right arm and hand but no numbness. Otherwise, he was unaffected. Two days after he was brought home unconscious, Jillian determined that he could have the talk with Adam that he had requested almost as soon as he could talk.

"Adam, I'm not sure I can change all the way I think about you and what happened to MJ. But you saved Darren's life and you kept Traci safe. No matter what I thought before, I know you're a brave man now and you did what a brave man would do. I am very grateful and there are no words that I can say to tell you how much I thank you. With what happened to MJ, I know you was only sixteen years old and I was more'n twenty years older than you and should have known better. If I hadn't sent MJ out alone, the two of you would never a been in that situation."

"Thank you, Mr. Maxim. I know that had to be hard for you to say."

"So, let's just let bygones be bygones?" Max stuck out his hand to Adam who stood and took Max's hand in his."

"Yes."

"You are a man of few words, but you certainly make your point."

"I should let you rest now. Jillian said we had ten minutes and then she was going to kick me out of here."

"That is one fine nurse, but I would never be able to deal with such a bossy woman. It's no wonder she's not married."

"I do need to get going if you don't mind. I have some work to do for my father."

Adam left just as Jillian was coming back to the room. She was giving instructions to Naomi next on Max's care. The Maxims were planning to leave in a day, and there were things that Jillian wanted to make sure that Naomi understood. After reviewing the requirements that Max take it easy for some time and avoid stress, Jillian asked if they needed anything else. When they didn't, she packed her bags and asked for a ride to town.

Within a day, the Maxims would be gone too, and life on the Ponderosa would return to normal except for the sadness for one Cartwright who was losing another woman he loved. He consoled himself with the fact that she at least was not harmed and had a fulfilling life in Arizona to which to return. That didn't help him sleep at night though.

**Chapter 8**

Before dinner that night, there was a round of story telling of things that had happened in the years the families had been apart. No longer were there any bad feelings hanging over the two families. They had a friendship forged in fire now. Joe and Hoss had many stories to tell and Darren turned out to be a fine storyteller too. The best storyteller in each family though remained quiet. Even when Joe had everyone laughing uproariously with the Hoss and the leprechauns tale, there was little reaction from Adam. He had pulled that mask down and nothing much was showing. When the bull fighting tale started, Joe urged Adam to describe Hoss being pushed down the street by the bull as he was holding on for his life. Adam did a brief description that got a few laughs, and then it was back to the other three telling and embellishing stories. Both Ben and Naomi were concerned about their eldest offspring. Neither knew enough to be able to discern the whole truth although both suspected. Traci yawned and started to take her leave of the group to head upstairs. Adam said he was heading outside for some fresh air.

"Well, maybe that's what I need too. A dose of this crisp Nevada air might just rejuvenate me. All too soon, we'll be suffering in the Arizona heat. A little fresh air before dinner might be nice."

Adam held the door for Traci and then followed her outside.

"Would you like a walk? I don't think I just want to stand around here. Too many prying eyes."

"A walk would be delightful."

And they walked and maintained their polite conversation. It wasn't what they wanted most, but it was what they had decided it would be. After about twenty minutes, Traci abruptly stopped.

"I can't do this. Either kiss me and hold me, or I have to go back inside. This being together and not together is torture."

Adam dropped his head and looked away. As Traci started to leave, he stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms to kiss her as passionately as he was able.

"Adam, there has to be a way."

"I've been thinking. At some point, Hoss will find another woman to love. Then it won't matter. Can you wait for me? I don't know how long it will be, but I can't love another."

"Oh, if it takes five years, it won't matter. I just need to know there's hope. I need to know that one day we'll be together. We've got something and we can't just turn our backs on it. Love doesn't happen that often."

They were interrupted by calls from Joe and quickly stepped apart.

"Hey Adam, Adam. Oh there you are. We've just decided that it's Darren's last night and we ought to go to town to give him a proper sendoff. We want you to come along."

Hoss and Darren were right behind Joe with the same hopeful expressions he had.

"Adam, I need to give a proper thank you for what you and Hoss did for me. Without the two of you, I wouldn't be here now. How about it?"

All three could see Traci's telltale signs that she and Adam had been kissing. Her lips were red and a little puffy, and she was flushed. Hoss was the only one at all surprised by that, but after what Joe had told him, he had been more observant. He knew now that Adam and Traci had strong feelings for each other. What he didn't know was how to let Adam know it was all right with him. He was thinking that maybe after a little whisky, he could just tell him how foolish he'd been and that he wouldn't want to be a roadblock in the way of happiness for him

"You should go. My brother can be a lot of fun, but he needs someone to keep him from ending up in jail. I have a feeling that Joe and Hoss may not be the best candidates for that."

Joe had to say something. "Hey, I resemble that fact."

Hoss was just confused by that statement. Darren told him that after a couple of drinks, it would make more sense. He and Joe headed back toward the stable to saddle up some horses.

"Hey, Adam, you coming with us?" Hoss was hoping he's say yes so that at some point they could talk. Traci would still be here when they got back. "I told Pa we wouldn't stay too late. He's got some work he wants us to do tomorrow. 'This is still a working ranch. If you go to town during the week, I still expect a day's work out of you the next day.' You know how he can give a sermon."

Chuckling, Adam said he would walk Traci to the house and then meet them at the stable. By the time he got there, they had Sport saddled although Darren was rubbing his arm. Joe was giggling.

"We told him that your horse likes to nip people. He figured with all of his experience on a horse ranch that he knew better than we did. He's paying for it now." Hoss chuckled more at that comment from Joe.

"If I woulda known he was gonna do that, I woulda let ya saddle your own damn horse. Why do you keep such an ornery mount?"

"He's not ornery with me." Adam rubbed Sport on the neck and the horse turned and nuzzled his master and friend.

Hoss tried to explain. "He may be ornery, but he is one smart and loyal horse. He's stuck around a number of times when Adam's been hurt or shot. Came back here to get help a few times too. He's like Adam's horse and his dog."

As the four men rode to town, both Hoss and Joe were wondering what had changed. Adam didn't seem as sad nor was he as crabby and short with them as he had been. Once they were in town and after the first drink as they sat nursing their second drink, Hoss had to ask.

"So, brother, ya got anything ya want to share with me and Joe?"

Joe was glad that Hoss asked because he wanted to know too. Darren had no idea what was going on because he didn't know Adam well enough and had not endured his snide remarks the past few days. Adam wondered how much they knew but wasn't ready to discuss this yet. Hoss finally accepted that he would have to be the one to just say it.

"I know about you and Traci."

With a guarded expression, Adam looked at Hoss not knowing if he was angry or hurt or both. Instead, Hoss looked worried and Adam had no idea why he would look that way.

"Hey, Adam maybe I oughta buy you another drink?"

"Hoss, this is fine. I don't need any more."

"Well, maybe I do." Hoss signaled the saloon gal who willingly came over to fill his glass.

She would have sat in his lap with all the whiskey he was buying from her tonight but he said 'maybe later' and let her go.

"Adam, I got something to say and I want ya to hear me out before ya say anything." Hoss took a deep breath and started. "I been a darn fool. I wanted Traci to love me and I wanted to love her. I thought I had first dibs on her and so I could win her. Joe done told me that love ain't a competition like when we're trying to get a new gal in town to pick one of us. He says love just happens and ya can't make it go one way or another. Before I was just seeing what I wanted to see and Traci liked me and I liked her. But I been watching you and Traci and I know ya love her. If she loves you, I think ya should just tell her to stay. There, I said my piece."

Joe was observing and loved Adam's reaction. "Hoss, you did it. You left Adam speechless and you know how hard that is to do."

Adam frowned at Joe and then looked to Darren.

"Hey, two weeks ago if I had known you were interested in my sister, I would have called you out. Now, go for it. You two are enough alike that she should be happy, and the pickings down in Arizona leave a lot to be desired. There's about a hundred men for every single female, and Traci says ninety-nine of em ain't worth having and the other one is already married."

All of them laughed at that. It sounded so much like Traci it was like she was there.

"It's gonna take Pa some time to accept it after everything, but he'll come around. One thing he cares about a lot is that his daughter is going to be happy. So you better do right by her."

"So what are you waiting for, older brother? I got a gal who wants to sit on my lap and I can watch over these two younguns without your help."

Hoss stood and so did Adam who looked at Hoss wondering if he really had meant everything that he had said. Hoss shoved him in the shoulder. "Go on. Go. She ain't gonna wait for your ugly puss forever, you know."

That got a grin and a thank you before Adam grabbed his hat and headed out the door.

"How fast do you think he's gonna be riding?"

The three men laughed and Hoss headed over to talk to his favorite saloon gal, at least for tonight, and order some whiskey and let her know his lap was now available. Adam was already at the city's edge and urged Sport into a gallop. He intended to get home as quickly but as safely as possible so although a run through the meadow and up over the ridge would be faster, he kept to the road. When he rode into the yard and went in the stable to put up Sport, Ben came out to see what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, Pa. Everything's finally right. Where's Traci?"

Then Ben understood. Something had happened and Adam was ready to make his feelings for Traci known. "She's inside packing. She's going to be helping her mother get her father home safely."

Nodding, Adam headed to the house. He took the stairs two at a time and was upstairs before Ben got back in the house. Naomi had just come out of the downstairs guest room to see him disappear around the corner.

"I thought our sons were making a night of it in town tonight?"

"Well, apparently plans for one of them have changed."

When Adam got to Traci's door, he stopped and watched her as she packed. She turned expecting Ben or her mother to be there and was shocked to see him. He grinned at her and she knew something good had happened. He explained what Hoss had told him and that Darren had accepted it too.

"But I do need to leave tomorrow. Mama needs my help with Papa."

"I'll come for you whenever you're ready."

Traci moved to him and they kissed. It was the kind of kiss that promised more not the desperately passionate kisses they had had earlier when they thought it was the last time they might be together. Adam held her in his arms then as she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. She was doing the same with his chest. They stood that way for some time until an 'ahem' from the doorway let them know they had company.

"Traci, your mother needs you to help downstairs."

After Traci left, Ben just raised an eyebrow at his eldest son.

"Yes, Pa, we're a couple. We don't have any formal plans of any kind yet. Traci has to help her mother with Max and who knows how long that could take. Then when she lets me know, I'll go get her."

"You're getting married then?"

"I haven't asked her, but I think we both know that I will. This is all pretty new now that Hoss gave me his blessing." Then Adam explained the conversation he had with Hoss and then with Darren in town. "There's no rush now that we know we have a future. We'll have to show some restraint too I think in respect to Hoss' feelings despite what he said."

"Son, you're thirty-four. If you're going to be giving me those grandchildren, you better think about moving this right along, don't you think?"

"Ah, Pa, there may not be any grandchildren."

"The two of you already discussed that but not marriage?"

"Traci was married for almost ten years and was never pregnant. She may not be able to have children." Ben had a pretty good idea why they would have had that conversation, but they were both old enough to make their own moral choices. It wasn't something he would condone, but his son was past the stage where he needed his father's permission.

"I hope you know that I have certain standards I hope you will respect in this house."

Adam knew his father would understand the relationship that he and Traci already had, but also should have known that they would respect their parents' homes. He gave one of those sardonic looks at his father, who just raised his hands in mute surrender. They understood each other.

Walking downstairs, Adam and Ben saw Traci talking with her mother. Naomi gave Adam a smile and then returned to the guest bedroom to care for Max. Adam took Traci by the arm and guided her outside.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I wanted to do this." Adam pulled her to him and kissed her with open mouth kisses as he caressed her back. "Would you like to take another little walk?" His voice was hoarse with passion and Traci could just manage a nod herself. This time they walked toward the stable and then behind it. Once there, Adam pushed Traci up against the barn wall as he pressed his body into hers and kissed her thoroughly.

"Once was not enough, was it?"

"You are my obsession. You are in my thoughts and in my dreams. All I want is to be with you, to talk with you, hold you, kiss you, and love you."

They had only been gone for about twenty minutes so Adam didn't think his father would be overly suspicious. They walked arm-in-arm back to the porch as if that was all they had been doing. In the near darkness, no one would be able to tell otherwise. Once they were seated, they heard the door creak open and Ben came out with a lantern.

"It's getting dark. I thought you might like some light. Hop Sing said he could have some coffee and cookies out here soon if you wanted them."

Thanking his father for his thoughtfulness, Adam grinned at Traci as Ben returned inside. His father's plans for keeping them chaste were rather endearing and of course well after the fact when they were needed.

"Adam, does he always act as if you're still seventeen?"

"Shh, whisper! He's probably sitting at his desk chaperoning. And to your question, yes, far too often."

Hop Sing brought out a tray with cookies and coffee. Both thanked him, and once he was gone, Traci moved over and sat on Adam's lap as he fed her cookie pieces.

Adam and Traci were still up and talking on the porch when Hoss, Joe, and Darren returned. No one was in jail so it had been a good night. At least that's what they thought until the three stabled their horses and walked toward the porch where Adam and Traci were seated. There was only one lantern burning but it was enough. Each of the three was sporting some fresh bruises, and Joe was limping.

"What happened to you? Hoss, I thought you said you could watch over these two?"

"Well, Adam, I did. But you see, there are some people who just don't have a sense of humor."

"He's right, Adam. Joe was just trying to get a laugh and this big guy gets all mad and throws him over the bar. He smashed into those shelves and he's lucky to only have a few stitches, not that he can show you with a lady present. Course, it's Traci, so it ain't really a lady, but we still ought to act like gentlemen."

Traci threw her boot at her brother. She had removed them earlier when she was sitting on Adam's lap. Now they made handy missiles. They had heard the horses coming so she had been chastely sitting in a chair when they arrived in the yard. Now she wanted to hear what was so funny.

"Well, you might not be aware of this, Traci, but Joe ain't afraid of spiders or frogs or none that stuff. So he pulled this trick he does sometimes to scare people."

"Oh, no, you didn't let him do the frog and the spider, did you? In a bar with a bunch of men who've been drinking? What were you thinking?"

"Adam, now come on. That thing he does is funny."

"Will someone please tell me what he does?" Traci was getting frustrated, so Hoss thought to explain it to her.

"Well you see, he has this spider that's kind of a pet except he don't bring him everywhere cause he's kinda big and most people just want to squash him. Right now he's hiding somewhere in the Silver Dollar and we're gonna have to go look for him in the daylight."

"Hoss, just tell her the trick!"

"Geez, Adam, you sure are getting impatient as you get older. Traci, are you sure you wanta be with him cause he's kinda crabby like this a lot?"

"Hoss!"

"Well, all right. Joe puts this spider under his hat, and sometimes he puts one of them little tree climbing frogs we got around here on his tongue. Well he takes his hat off, and people get shocked and then he answers them by sticking out his tongue with the frog on it. People usually jump back and it is so funny, it always gets a lot of laughs."

Trace had to smile because she could see Joe doing something like that and it did sound funny. "But what happened tonight?"

"Well, he did it to that foreman over to the Bar Eight and he ain't got no sense of humor at all. He jumped back and everyone started laughing, so he up and grabbed Joe and threw him over the bar. Well, I, uh, objected to that, and we threw a few punches and then Darren and Joe were there and his friends stepped in, and that was about it until Roy got there."

Adam dropped his forehead into his hand. He didn't want to hear much more of this. But he had to ask.

"How much were the damages and the fines?"

"Well now, it wasn't too bad. Sam says about a hundred ought to cover it and most of that is for the bottles that broke when he threw Joe over the bar. But Roy tacked on twenty each for disturbing the peace. Then we have to pay Doctor Martin too, well actually, we gotta pay Jillian cause she stitched up Joe."

"Stitches? Where?"

"Well, let's just say that sitting a horse is less than comfortable for out little brother right now. Hey, the good news is that Jillian said she'd have dinner with me on Friday night." Hoss was grinning. Joe was grimacing.

"Yeah, I'm laying on a table with my naked butt stuck in the air, and our brother decides that's a good time to go chatting up a lady and asking her for a dinner date."

"Well, Joe, you was just lying there not talking, and I didn't want her to think we didn't like her after all that time she spent here and all."

Joe rolled his eyes and Adam did think it was funny. As the three men went into the house, Adam looked at Traci.

"Time for bed?" Noticing how she reacted, "And don't give me that look. Your parents have to get used to the idea of us already so let's not do anything to make that any more difficult than it already is. Besides, Pa has a sixth sense about these things. I'm surprised he wasn't watching over us on the porch. Of course, that window by his desk is open so he can hear anything out here anyway."

Traci snickered as they heard movement inside the darkened house. Adam had mentioned in a whisper earlier that he thought his father might be sitting at his desk while they were out on the porch. They gave him a reasonable amount of time to get up the stairs, and then walked in and kissed good night before retiring to their separate bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Angle**

**Chapter 1**

Hawthorne, Tonopah, Goldfield, Beatty, Indian Springs, Henderson, Kingman, and Seligman: Adam thought he might be able to recite them forever. Finally he hoped to be in Flagstaff tomorrow. Riding a stage to get his bride-to-be was only fun in the sense that he would finally get to bring Traci home and begin a life with her. Meanwhile, he was eating dust and getting calluses on his butt. During the journey, it had either been so windy that nothing could keep the dust out of the coach and out of every sensitive spot on his body, or there was no wind and therefore no relief from the unrelenting heat. He could swear the coaches they used for these out of the way routes were made without any kind of springs at all. That, and he had to wait in each town, sometimes for hours, until packages and mail could be collected and packed on board after everything brought to these out of the way little communities had been offloaded. Apparently the schedule meant nothing as long as the stage left town on the same day it was scheduled to depart.

Therefore, it was no wonder that Traci had sent word that her father had not tolerated the trip well at all, and she would need to stay to help her mother longer than they had anticipated. Almost three months after he had last seen her, hugged her, and kissed her before watching the stage roll out of town, Adam had gotten a message that she was packing and ready to head north to be with him. He had said he would get her as soon as he got the word, and he had left as soon as he could despite his father's objections that he was leaving them short-handed at a critical time. If all went reasonably well, he would be home in time to help with the fall cattle drive. He hoped that would satisfy his father even though it might upset his wife. He planned to ask her to marry him in Prescott so that her family could be present and so that her parents wouldn't be upset about him traveling with her for over a week to get home to Virginia City. Then to satisfy his family, they would marry again once he arrived back on the Ponderosa. Everything had seemed much simpler when he was making these plans. Now he knew it would be difficult to get hotel rooms for each night on the return trip as the stage lines were that unreliable. They would have to take what they could get whenever they reached a town.

The next morning, Adam was groggy from lack of sleep for the heat had been insufferable and the mattress in the shabby hotel was so uncomfortable, he had pulled the bedding and slept on top of it all on the floor. He grabbed his valise and headed to the stage depot and wondered at all the people in the street. Apparently something had happened but all he wanted to do was get out of this town and head toward Prescott.

"Hey, mister, you ain't gonna get to ride that stage today."

Adam looked at the station manager wondering what the cause of the delay would be this time.

"Injuns, mister, we don't want to send no passengers out. Just the stage and the mail are going."

"What happened?"

"It's just like that Felix Ward case from sixty-one. Them Indians done kidnapped another boy. Them Apache just don't learn. The Army already took some captives again to try to trade for him, but you know what happened last time."

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I'm from Nevada and we don't always get the details. What happened?

"Well the Army had their captives from Cochise's band so he took some white people hostage. Said he didn't have Felix. Well the Army got impatient, and they hung them six Apache. So them murdering Injuns killed and mutilated the hostages they had, even the women and children. Nobody could tell if they cut em up before or after they kilt em. Never did find that Felix though."

"What does that have to do with me not being able to ride the stage today? If the driver can go, why can't I?"

"Well, Mr. Jeffords, he made a deal with Cochise and they won't bother no mail stage but if there's a passenger, sometimes they don't honor the deal. They already got those three Prescott hostages and might not bother to take another, but why take a chance."

Adam felt like an icicle had just penetrated his chest. He knew the Apache would not have raided into the town itself so some ranch was the more likely target.

"Who did they take from Prescott?"

"Well they got the missus, and a daughter and a son from one of them big fancy horse ranches east of there, somewhere between Cottonwood and Prescott. I don't know the names, but the people over at the newspaper probably have it if you're so all fired curious."

At a dead run, Adam went to the newspaper office that had been pointed out. He pushed his way through the crowd outside and asked to see a reporter. Finally, a young, thin, blond man stepped forward.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Do you know the names of the people taken by the Apache? I was going there to marry my fiancée, and the description is too similar."

The young man yelled back over his shoulder to someone in the back who yelled back 'Maxim' and Adam gripped the counter and dropped his head. He turned to leave when the young man called out to him.

"I'm sorry, but from your look, it has to be them. If you need help, the only person I would go to is Thomas Jeffords. He's in town too. I saw him early this morning coming out of the stage office."

"Why him?"

"He and Cochise got some kind of arrangement. I don't know all about it but Cochise lets the mail stages through with no problem. If anyone can help you with this mess, it's Jeffords. I wouldn't trust the Army after what they did last time."

"What does he look like? How can I find him?"

"See those two boys there on the bench outside. They're my sons. Promise the first one to bring you to Jeffords two bits and they'll find him."

After making a deal with the two boys, Adam went to the telegraph office to let his family know the little he knew. The he went to the restaurant and ordered coffee only. He didn't think his stomach could tolerate food. After less than thirty minutes, a slight but confident man walked in with one of the blond boys. Adam tossed two bits to the boy and to his brother who was dragging along behind in dejection. The two yelled thank you and ran off. After introductions, the two sat.

"I've heard a little of your story. Want to tell me the rest?"

"I was going to Prescott to marry Traci Maxim. Her mother Naomi and brother Darren are the other two hostages if my information is correct. I don't know what happened to Max."

"They left him behind because they thought he was crazy."

"He had a mild stroke a few months ago. If he gets excited or upset, his speech becomes somewhat garbled. Otherwise, he's pretty healthy although I don't know what the stress of this has done to him."

"How can I help you, Adam?"

"Can you get me to Cochise so we can talk?"

Tom Jeffords leaned back to appraise this man. Several years before, Tom had made friends with Cochise by doing just what this man proposed to do: go into hostile territory and approach Cochise with respect to talk about how to resolve this situation.

"What makes you think that will work?"

"Cochise knows my father and brothers. His men shot me so I was unable to meet him personally, but I believe he saw me lying on a blanket while I was unconscious. My father was honest and forthright with him, and I'm hoping he will accept that I can do the same."

"Well, I hope you have some money. You're going to need a horse. Let's go get packed up to go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll let you know that when we are out of town. Too many ears here and it's too soon to let the Army have that information."

Within an hour, Adam had a horse and saddle and was headed out of town with Tom Jeffords to go to Sycamore Canyon to meet with Cochise. On the Ponderosa, Joe and Hoss had already left, heading south to help their brother or console him. At this point, there was no way of knowing which it would be.

**Another Angle**

**Chapter 2**

By the end of the day, Tom Jeffords and Adam had nearly reached Sycamore Canyon where Cochise had his current encampment. There was no evidence of campfires and Adam had to wonder if they were in the right place. After hours of riding and conversing with Tom, Adam was impressed with the man's knowledge of the Apache especially the Chiracahua. However, there was so much at stake here, he couldn't help but worry. Tom pulled up his mount at that point and looked pointedly at Adam.

"You can turn back now. If you go forward, you have to trust your life to Cochise and the Apache. They may kill you."

"I have to do this. I can't let Traci die because I did nothing. If I die, then that's what happens, but I have to try."

"You aren't afraid of dying?"

"I don't want to die, and I'll do what I can to prevent it, but no I'm not afraid. I trust I know where I'll be going next."

"Interesting attitude. You have the type of character the Apache respect. Just hold true to your principles no matter what happens."

With that, Tom nudged his horse into a fast walk. By now, they had been observed and it wouldn't do to be too aggressive or too timid. Adam fell in behind him. When they reached the outskirts of the camp, more than a dozen men materialized behind them out of the rocks and brush. They had been followed. Tom slid off his horse so Adam followed suit, but where Tom walked forward unhindered, one of the men hit Adam in the back with a war club. Adam slammed against his horse and then with a fierce expression, he turned to face his attacker. He towered over the man but took no action even though he made it clear with his stance and demeanor that he would not be struck by the man again. Some of the Apache men laughed and one shoved Adam to encourage him to walk forward. They took his horse and Tom's and tied them off to small saplings.

"Greetings, my brother. These are bad days."

"Greetings, Cochise, my brother. Yes, there is sadness for many today."

"Who is this stranger you bring among us, this man with the fierce face and anger in his eyes."

"You know his father, Ben Cartwright and his brothers Hoss and Joe?"

"Yes, is this the brave one who was shot?"

"My father would say I was the foolish one that day."

"Foolishness and bravery are not so different. If you had got the water, they would have called you brave."

Nodding his head in agreement, Adam relaxed a little. If they were planning to kill him, it would likely have happened already. He looked around and saw a wickiup with a man standing guard and assumed that was where the Maxims were. Cochise saw his gaze.

"They are family to you?"

"The young woman is to be my wife."

Cochise gestured and the man at the wickiup pulled the flap up and gestured to those inside to come out. Darren came first and he helped his mother out as Traci helped Naomi from behind. It was clear that Naomi had been injured in some way. As Darren and Traci looked over to the group of men, Traci gasped to see Adam there. She was afraid he had been captured too but then realized he was still wearing his gunbelt.

"May I go to them?"

Cochise nodded and Adam put his hand on his pistol lifting it out to hand to Cochise. At least ten men had leveled weapons at him as he pulled the pistol. Once he handed it to Cochise, they relaxed.

"I trust you would not do something foolish."

"Cochise, I would not but I cannot vouch for Darren who would probably do anything to protect his mother and sister."

Cochise accepted that because the young man was quite large and had been difficult to subdue. Adam walked carefully to where the Maxims stood. Once he reached them, Traci couldn't hold back any longer and rushed into his arms.

"Why are you here? What is going on?"

"They're holding you as hostages against four of their own who were taken by the Army who think they have kidnapped a young boy."

All three of the Maxims went pale at that information. They were well aware of what had happened in the Felix Ward case. Things were looking very bleak for them.

"I'm going to try to work something out with Cochise. Tom Jeffords is helping me. You just need to stay strong. I will do anything to get you free of here. You have to be strong. Don't show any weakness. They respect anyone who can take punishment and privation without complaint."

Darren was maintaining a fierce look, but Naomi and Traci were looking almost blank. Adam sounded strong and resolute, but his heart was breaking. He couldn't show emotion here but he wanted so desperately to do so. He wanted to grab Traci in his arms to hold her and reassure her he was doing everything he could. He hoped that the look on her face was because she understood and not because she thought he didn't care enough.

Tom called to Adam that his time with the Maxims was up. He kissed Traci gently and could do no more. He had to be stoic. The three Maxims were herded back into the wickiup and the flap was closed again. Adam turned and walked back to Cochise and Tom Jeffords.

"I need to bring this boy back to the Army to settle this. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Cochise was impressed that Adam was direct and that he did not accuse them of this deed they denied.

"It is as before. The boy is with the Coyotero. They are camped on the other side of what you call Coconino Lake. There is good grass there now and the lake has water in it."

Adam looked at Tom.

"It's a shallow lake and dries up completely sometimes. But it's a very big lake when it's full like now. A good place to camp and let your horses graze."

"How can we get them to give up the boy?"

"They will trade for him or you could challenge. Either way, you cannot be sure it will work."

"Yes, but if we can find him there, however it works out, Tom can let the Army know that you do not have him so that the hostages and the captives could go free. What would they want in trade?"

"Rifles and ammunition would be their first choice but they would know as I do that you could not bring them those. Bring them horses and bright cloth. They can trade them to the Aravaipa here or the Jicarilla in Mexico or to the Comancheros to get the rifles they want so much."

Tom looked at Cochise and wondered what he wasn't saying. His expression was always guarded but those who knew him well knew when he was worried, and he was worried now.

"What worries you, my brother?"

"The Coyotero could kill you both. Then my men will hang at the Army fort and I will have to kill these people I hold here."

"Then send someone who will stop the Coyotero from killing."

Cochise looked at his men and saw some support there. Warriors were hard to replace. If they could get the four men back without losing more, it would be an accomplishment worth some risk.

"Tomorrow morning, Taza and Naiche will meet both of you at the stacking rocks. They will give you safe passage to the Coyotero."

Tom nodded and motioned to Adam that it was time to leave. Adam thanked Cochise who handed his pistol back to him. They had a lot of riding to do before darkness settled in and a lot of things to gather in Sedona. It was much closer than going back to Seligman or Flagstaff. As they rode out, Tom told them that Cochise had made a big gesture.

"Taza and Naiche are his sons. Taza will likely be chief one day. By sending them with us, he is giving a very clear and direct message to the Coyotero not to harm us."

Adam nodded but all he could see was that look of desperation and sadness on Traci's face as she was herded back into that wickiup. Even if it meant his life, he had to free her from captivity.

**Another Angle**

**Chapter 3**

Early the next morning as the hint of dawn broke over the mountains, Adam led a string of horses from the livery stable. The first in line had a pack across its back carrying bolts of colored cotton cloth. Tom Jeffords rode up as he was starting to ride out and the two continued on until Tom told Adam when to veer off to the left. Soon they passed a stack of rocks and three riders pulled out to join them. Taza and Naiche had brought Darren with them. He was not armed but he was not tied either. Taza spoke briefly to Tom.

"Cochise thinks he may be of use to us with his size and frankly doesn't want to have to deal with him in camp any more. He thinks the two women are sufficient hostages."

"Darren, how are the ladies?"

"Adam, Traci is holding up fine but Ma is sick. She needs medical care soon."

"We're doing what we can to make that happen."

As they rode, Adam filled Darren in on what they were planning to do. Then they rode in silence and Adam's mind was filled all too often with that last view he had of Traci with the fear in her eyes and the hope that he could do something. He had not slept that night for whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Traci's face as he had seen her retreating back into the wickiup. Even if he died on this mission, Tom Jeffords would have the information to get the hostages released. At least that was his fervent hope, and hope was the only thing keeping him going. The five rode steadily to the east until Taza and Naiche signaled that they should ride south. The smoke of campfires was on the wind and they knew they were close.

Suddenly they were surrounded by armed men. None were directly threatening them but their looks were not friendly either. They rode slowly as the men flanked them and rode behind. In just a few minutes, they rode into the Coyotero camp. A man who had to be their chief was standing among the wickiups and had several men to either side of him. He did not ask their names as that would have given them status and recognition. Instead he demanded to know what they wanted.

"We have come for the white boy you took."

"We have never taken a white boy. Look elsewhere for your lost pup."

"You took Felix Ward five years ago and traded him to the Aravaipa who traded him to the Rope clan." Tom Jeffords had given Adam some inside information.

The chief stood quietly.

"We brought horses and bolts of cloth for a trade."

"It is not enough. You must win a challenge. When you lose, we get the horses and the cloth and if I let you live, you leave."

"And if I win."

The chief and most of the warriors present laughed at him for that statement. No white man who herded cattle and horses could beat an Apache man in a fight.

"If you win, then you get the boy, and I get the horses and the cloth in trade."

"And I decide if I will let you live."

Tom Jeffords thought he might have gone too far with that statement. The chief pointed to one of the warriors who stepped forward. He would be the one to fight Adam.

"Adam, let me do it. I'm bigger and stronger than you."

"No, Darren, that isn't what will win this fight."

Sliding down from his horse without losing eye contact with the man he was to fight, Adam took off his hat and gunbelt. Then he moved away from the horses and the men as did his opponent. Within seconds, the man charged Adam and they began to wrestle. For the next fifteen minutes, they wrestled. The Apache man used his teeth to his advantage several times until Adam hit him square in the mouth bloodying his lips. Many blows were struck, and the worst for Adam were several blows to his back as well as a number to his abdomen. But Adam was taller and stronger with enough skills learned from his Paiute friends that he was doing quite well overall surprising the warriors there. Just when it looked like Adam was gaining an advantage, one of the other men stepped up behind him and kicked him between the legs. Adam dropped onto all fours. His opponent was ready to move in with a killing blow but when he raised his arms to bring them down on Adam's neck, he was suddenly struck in the ribs by Darren's arms in a savage blow. He crumpled to the side and then had trouble rising.

Then Darren glared at the other warriors daring them to interfere again. Adam slowly made his way to his feet but was still hunched over as his opponent finally made it to his feet. Darren was worried that Adam would be defeated but he noticed that Adam was standing oddly for someone who was severely injured. He was balancing on the balls of his feet. As his opponent rushed to him with another attempt at a killing blow, Adam exploded upward with a vicious uppercut to the man's jaw that threw him on is back on the ground. Adam jumped on him and pulled him into a wrestling hold where he could not bite nor hit nor get his feet on the ground for leverage. Adam had won.

There were many menacing looks, but the presence of Taza and Naiche meant that the Coyotero had to honor their agreement. Tom nodded toward the horses and men were quick to take them into their possession. At a nod from the chief, the flap of a wickiup was pulled back and an eleven-year-old white boy was summoned from inside. When Adam saw him, he had a difficult time maintaining his stoic expression for it was obvious that the boy had been beaten. There were dark purple bruises and red marks as well as others that had faded to shades of green, brown, and yellow. In addition, there were numerous small cuts and abrasions that were red and fierce looking. Adam walked quickly to where the boy stood with Tom right there beside him within seconds.

"Hello, Timothy, my name is Adam and this is Tom. We're going to take you back to your family."

"Can't. They shot my pa and burned up our house with ma and my brothers. There's nobody left." The boy had a neutral affect showing no emotion at all.

"That's not true. Your pa survived his wounds, and your ma and brothers hid in the root cellar while the house burned. Your pa did a good job covering it with brush and they never found it."

"Really?"

Tom stepped in quickly to give instructions to the boy on how to act. "Tim, we need you to walk out of here and show no tears and no anger. Walk with your back straight and your eyes straight ahead. We'll be with you and then we'll ride out of here without looking back."

Adam stumbled a bit as they walked to their horses, and Tom glanced at him. He was concerned that he was seriously hurt but knew this was no place to investigate that. Pale and sweating by the time they mounted the horses, Adam was well aware he needed help but knew as Tom did that any show of weakness at this point could be devastating. He simply said they needed to get moving, and the six rode out with Tim riding with Tom. Once back at the stacking rocks, Taza and Naiche left to let their father know the first part of the plan had worked. Now Adam and Tom had to get the Army to release the captives. That would turn out to be more difficult than anticipated, but at least they weren't hanged yet so there was still hope that the situation could be resolved without any more death.

**Another Angle **

**Chapter 4**

Once the riders reached Cottonwood, there was a huge gathering in the street as people were excited to see Timothy released and relatively unharmed. All of them hoped that this situation could be resolved without more bloodshed because in five years earlier, hundreds of settlers and soldiers had died before peace could be restored. A telegraph was sent to Sedona to let them know that Timothy was safe and on his way to Fort Whipple with Adam and Tom. Darren headed for his home to see to his father. He would return to Sedona to meet with Adam and Tom and hopefully they would go to Sycamore Canyon to retrieve Naomi and Traci. Understandably Timothy wanted to go directly home but they needed him to prove to the Army that the Chiricahua Apache had not played any role in his abduction. Adam was shaky in the saddle but managing to the three of them headed to Fort Whipple. Once at the fort, they announced who they were and the guards let them in.

Tom walked with Tim to the commander's office and Adam followed. Once inside, they were greeted by the fort's commanding officer. Adam had noted that some of the horses they had here looked like horses they had sold from the Ponderosa. He hoped that might ease their introductions and it did, but the commander harbored some suspicion of both of them anyway. He didn't like Tom Jeffords relationship with Cochise, and now Adam had met with Cochise and negotiated a deal with the Coyotero. Neither of those actions fit with the commander's view of what white civilians ought to be doing in Arizona Territory and he told them that. Adam dropped his head and took a deep breath. He was trying to be diplomatic but the commander's attitude was making it difficult. He also had slept only a few hours in almost three days, had been pounded in a fight, and ridden hundreds of miles in a few days. He had spent more time sitting a saddle than doing anything else. He was sore, tired, worried, and now frustrated.

"All we want you to do is to do what you promised. You said if the boy was released, you would release the captives. Tim is here!"

Tom was getting very worried. He wondered what the commander's agenda was because he was obviously not ready to release those captives.

"What is it you want, commander?"

"I want justice. The Apache cannot continue to raid and kidnap, kill and wound, without consequence."

"But the captives you have now were not part of these raids. The Coyotero did those not the Chiricahua."

"No, but these men were in the raids Cochise led five years ago. No one was ever punished for those and I have an opportunity to rectify that omission."

Neither Adam nor Tom could believe what they were hearing. Adam responded first.

"You will be condemning two innocent women to death."

"With what's probably happened to them at the hands of those savages, they're better off dead anyway."

Tom grabbed Adam before he could assault the commander. The threat was enough and the commander yelled for his clerk to have guards remove Adam and Tom from the fort. They were forcibly ejected from the office, handed the reins of their horses, and escorted from the fort. Tim was left in the custody of the Army.

"If anything happens to Traci, I'll kill that popinjay!"

"Adam, stop it. You've been reasonable and rational until now. Threats like that won't get us anywhere. Get yourself under control and let's figure out a plan."

"Let's go to the Maxim ranch. Darren is there and so is Max. Maybe they know someone who can help."

Adam and Tom had to ride into Prescott to get directions and then headed out to the ranch arriving late in the day. Adam saw some familiar horses and had the first smile albeit small that he had been able to muster since he had been in Seligman and heard the news. Riding up to the ranch house, four men stood on the porch of the imposing house and waved greetings. Hoss came down the steps first and grabbed Adam in a bear hug.

"Boy howdy, I am sure glad to see ya. Joe made me ride faster than I ever did in my life. We brought extra mounts and that boy hardly let me stop long enough to unpack jerky."

"Thank you, thank you both. We could really use your help." Darren and Max looked especially concerned by that news. They had hoped to hear that Naomi and Traci were on their way back.

"But they got the boy back, why won't they release the captives?" was the question voiced by all four once Adam and Tom started explaining. Tom told them he thought that the commander had a hidden agenda and that somehow these captives were important in his plans. All four also got quite upset when Adam told them through gritted teeth what the commander had said about the fate of the two women.

"I know some people but it could take too much time." Darren had been in the Union military during the Civil War and had connections. "The commander I know is at Camp Colorado. He has been working to improve relations with the Apache in order to keep travel safe. He has friends in high places too because he served with Howard in the War. I'll head to town and send off some telegrams. Then I think I'll head to Camp Colorado to see if I can explain better in person. I hope someone can rescind that Whipple commander's orders." Darren mounted up and left.

Tom offered to head to Cochise's camp to reassure the chief that all that could be done was being done. He knew that Cochise was likely to be more patient than the Whipple commander, but it wouldn't hurt to let him know what they were doing. Of course, his presence in the camp would keep Naomi and Traci safer because Tom was confident that nothing would happen to them while he was there.

Earlier Joe had seen Adam grimace in Hoss' bear hug. He could see he had been in a fight as well. "What happened to you? You look like you took on a grizzly and lost."

"I had to fight to win Tim."

"But you said you traded horses for him?" Hoss was confused.

"Yeah, they let me trade the horses for him because I won the fight."

"Your brother fights dirty too. Those warriors appreciated that." With that last comment, Tom turned his horse and left.

"Well, welcome to my home. I certainly wish it had been under better circumstances, but at least they didn't burn the thing down. I guess them thinking I was crazy helped me out that way. You all need to get some rest. Inside, Minerva can show you to rooms. Adam, there's plenty of food on the table as well. We had sandwiches before you arrived. The bedrooms will stay much cooler if you leave the doors open." Max was back to being in charge. Now that they had a plan, he was less worried but knew he wouldn't sleep. He wondered at first how these three Cartwrights could sleep at all and then remembered they hadn't slept much in the past three days.

**Another Angle **

**Chapter 5**

As dawn broke the next morning, Hoss dressed hurriedly when he awoke. He expected that Adam would be up and anxious to go and didn't want him riding off alone. When he walked down the hall and glanced in Adam's room though, he was shocked. Adam was using the chamber pot and his urine was brown. He was naked and there were bruises all over especially on his back.

"Why didn't you say how bad you was hurt?"

"I have to get Traci free. I can't stop until she's out of there."

"Well, you're gonna stop right now. Won't do no good if she gets rescued and you're dead. You know as well as I do that the only place you should be right now is in bed. There's no way I'm letting you get on a horse today so you better just lay back on that bed right now."

Hoss put his hand on Adam's forehead and was relieved that he was warm but there was no sign of a fever. It was hot here so being warm was expected. Adam had jerked his head away as Hoss had checked for fever, but although Adam had the strength of will to resist Hoss, his body had nothing left to fight. Hoss pushed him on the shoulder and he fell back on the bed.

"See there, you can't even sit up ifn I give you a little push. Now just rest easy and I'll get something up here for you to drink."

Leaving the room as Adam slid back and pulled a sheet over himself, Hoss stepped back in and picked up Adam's clothes.

"These need washing anyway, and it's more of a guarantee that you ain't gettin outta that bed."

"Hoss, please, I have to get Traci."

"That's what Joe and me are here to do. We're gonna get that gal back for ya, don't ya worry. Good thing, little brother made us hurry."

"Why is that a good thing?" A sleepy Joe had emerged from his bedroom and only heard the last part.

"Our older brother's got some banged up kidneys and needs to stay in bed. I told him we're gonna get Traci for him, and he needs to stay in bed."

Snickering when he saw Hoss had Adam's clothing, Joe nodded.

"Don't you worry, older brother, Hoss and I can do this."

"Why does that not reassure me coming from you?"

"Hey, it's only those schemes of mine that backfire sometimes."

"Sometimes!"

"Well, yeah, sometimes. Well, anyway, you know I'll do what I say I'm gonna do when it's important or die trying."

"Well that's got me worried too. This isn't your fight or Hoss'. This is my fight and I ought to be the one risking my neck."

"Now it's a good thing Hoss is already downstairs with your dirty clothes cause he would have been really hurt hearing you say that. Traci's part of the family now, or have you changed your mind about that?"

"Of course not."

"Well then, let us do what family does, and you just get ready to welcome her home."

"Just tell us where to go, and we'll go see to her."

"Sycamore Canyon. Max can tell you how to get there."

"Thank you, older brother, for trusting us. We'll bring her back."

Lying back on the pillow, Adam nodded and then closed his eyes. He hurt all over and just sitting up had made him light-headed and nauseous. He knew that his brothers were correct but hated that they were. He wanted so much to be there for Traci when she was finally released. He heard horses head out and assumed his brothers were off on their rescue mission. He hoped that Darren had been successful in his quest as well, and that Tom had managed to keep things cool-headed in the Apache camp. All he could do now was wait. He heard uneven steps coming up the stairs and down the hall and knew it was Max. Max came in with a tray of Minerva's tea and some biscuits. As he set the tray on the table by the bed, Adam looked at him and saw how worried he was suddenly remembering that Max was in the same situation: wanting so badly to rescue his love and helpless to do anything.

"Minerva will bring you clean clothes shortly, but your brothers had her hide your boots. I don't even know where she put them, so you're stuck here like me. She said the tea and biscuits would settle your stomach. How she knows you need that is beyond me."

Accepting a cup of tea, Adam sipped slowly and found that after about ten minutes, the nausea was lifting. He asked for a biscuit, and then he and Max sat quietly for a time drinking tea and eating biscuits. Sitting, drinking, worrying, and waiting were about all they could do. Minerva brought more tea as often as she could. When Adam complained he it was too difficult to eliminate the tea and he didn't want to drink any more, she said it would get easier if he drank more. He found she was correct. She was the Maxim version of Hop Sing. Adam did wonder why Minerva had been spared from the Apache raid.

"Why didn't the Apache take Minerva?"

"They won't take any black people. They know the whites won't bargain for them, and somehow have a grudging respect for the 'buffalo people' as they call them. She's been with us since we got here. She was a runaway from Texas and got caught up by the Comancheros. They sold her to us, but we told her she was free to go. She couldn't believe that we would pay money for her freedom. She decided to stay and work for us. She had a husband for a time who worked for us too, but he ran off on her when he found out she was going to have a baby. The baby was stillborn, so we're still the only family she has."

Nodding in appreciation of the key elements of that story, Adam liked that Max called her 'family' because that was how he thought of Hop Sing too. Somehow that story brought the two men even closer together than the shared love they had for Traci and the shared torment over the captivity of the ladies they loved. Once Minerva brought Adam clean clothing to wear, the two men moved to the porch and sat in the big rocking chairs there. Minerva brought them light snacks and more tea. As dusk descended, Max urged Adam to go in and lie down, but he refused. He would wait on that porch until the next day if he had to. Shortly after darkness had blinded them to any approaching riders, they heard horses. Adam stood and leaned on the post next to the steps with Max at his side. Several hands came out of the bunkhouse with rifles to see who the riders were. The hands had been in town having a good time when the ranch was raided so now there were always at least two hands armed and ready at any time of day or night. The halloo from Darren made everyone relax their guard and start to smile. He would only be back if they had been successful.

Max went down the steps as fast as he could and as the riders came into view in the dim light shown by the lanterns Minerva had set out on the porch, he nearly cried when he said 'Naomi' as she slid from the saddle and ran to him. Traci dismounted and looked at Adam as he leaned on the post of the porch. He smiled at her but didn't approach her. In her mind, she felt he didn't want her because that is what she had feared all along. She had seen other white women returned from captivity and their men had rejected them. To spare her worry, Hoss had only told her that Adam was exhausted and needed rest as the reason he had not come with them but now his absence in the rescue party only reinforced her fear. She rushed into her father's embrace and began sobbing for all that she thought she had lost. Not understanding what had happened, Max held his wife in one arm and his sobbing daughter in the other and went into the house. As they passed Adam, he wanted to reach out to Traci but she avoided looking at him. Hoss walked up on the porch next to his brother wondering what had happened.

"All the way back here, all she could do was ask about you or talk about you. Now she avoided you like you done something wrong. I don't rightly know what happened."

Dropping his head, Adam had nothing he could say. All he had wanted was for Traci to be found and now it seemed as if he had lost her anyway. Hoss put an arm around his brother's shoulders as Joe walked up to them. Joe looked at Hoss wondering what had happened and Hoss shrugged for he had no idea either.

"Hoss, could you help me down the steps and lean me up against a tree over there."

At Hoss' questioning look, he explained he needed to go and he couldn't walk that far without something to lean on. His strength had been sapped by the kidney problem he had. Hoss did as he asked, and then Adam asked for some time as he said it took him a while to go because it was still difficult although not as bad as it had been earlier. Hoss walked inside and explained to Joe about Adam. Minerva came in the room and looked around.

"Where's that sick boy I been nursing all day?"

Embarrassed to have to say where he was, Hoss finally stammered it out.

"Well he shouldn't be out there all alone. Boy can hardly stand by himself and I know he can't walk back here by himself. Took two of us to get him down those stairs before and then back up to the porch."

Not believing what she was hearing, Traci pulled free from her father's embrace and raced out the door and down the steps. Adam was kneeling by the tree with his head down. Traci ran to his side, knelt next to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"If I'd known that falling down would get me a hug like that, I would have done it before."

"No one told me you were sick. I thought you didn't want me any more."

Looking at her like she was talking crazy, Adam touched her face with his hand cupping her chin and raising her to look directly at him.

"I would have given my life to get you back. I would have given anything I had. You are the most precious, most valuable, most beautiful woman in the world. All I want is to never be separated from you again."

Traci kissed Adam gently then. From the porch, they heard Minerva call out.

"C'mon now child, we have to get that boy in here before he catches a chill on top of everything else."

"It's still hot out here. How could I catch a chill?"

"Lordy, you mountain boys don't know a chill when y'all feel one."

"Mountain boy?" In a whisper to Traci, he added "Will she always treat us like we're seventeen-years old?" Traci laughed and Minerva heard the change in her. It was a laugh like when two people who are very close to one another are sharing a secret. It made her know that her Traci was all right.

**Another Angle **

**Chapter 6**

Later Traci was sitting on the side of the bed where Minerva had instructed Hoss to put Adam. Hoss had helped him ready for bed, and then come out to tell Traci he wanted to see her.

After kissing him, she had asked one more question.

"Why were you barefoot tonight? It's dangerous to be barefoot around here with the snakes, spiders, ants, and scorpions."

"Hoss and Joe had Minerva hide my boots after she took my clothes so I couldn't ride out after you."

"Mama said she could tell how much you cared. You were so businesslike when we saw you at the camp that I thought you were just doing what you felt obligated to do, but Mama said it was how you had to act. She said it was an act, and that you were really hurting inside. I was so scared and I wanted you to hold me, but you said to hold it all in and I did."

"You don't have to hold it in any more."

Traci dropped her head to his shoulder and the tears came. Adam shed a few of his own as he suffered with his lady love. He stroked her back and held her tightly. After she had a good cry, she leaned over to kiss him.

"Sorry about the salty kiss."

"Sweetheart, any kiss of yours is welcome."

Naomi came to the door and told Traci it was time to let Adam sleep.

"You aren't married yet so you'll be sleeping in your own bed." Max was right beside Naomi with his arm around her waist. He had not left her side since she had arrived home. Naomi felt a little sorry for Traci not having the comfort she so desperately wanted but it just wasn't right to let them sleep in the same bed. Traci kissed Adam good night and whispered in his ear. He grinned at her and she left with less sorrow than she had had. Once the house was quiet except for Hoss and Darren snoring, Traci put on her robe and went back to Adam's room. She slipped into the bed next to him and rested her head on his chest. Adam wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. They had a short whispered conversation and then snuggled in to sleep.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, love."

And that's how Naomi found them the next morning when she went to Traci's room and found that her bed had not been slept in. Max came up behind her as she stood with the door to Adam's room slightly ajar.

"Let them be. I know how sick he is and nothing is going to happen except he will give comfort to our daughter. Now close the door, and we'll go have some breakfast."

"Are they gone yet?" Traci whispered to Adam and he pulled her to him for a kiss as an answer. "I guess they're gone." And Traci kissed Adam and kept kissing and kissing. "Whoa, I may be sick but I'm not dead. If you keep doing that, there's going to be a problem."

"All right then. Last night you said you had a question for me and would ask in the morning. Well, it's morning."

"Yes it is, and aren't you full of energy this morning."

"Stop delaying. What were you going to ask me?"

"Will you marry me here?"

"Well of course I'll marry you. I already told you that months ago. Oh, you mean like now, and here. Oh yes, of course." And she began kissing him again.

"If your family can make arrangements, how about as soon as possible?"

"That won't be fast enough."

"Well, it will have to be. Now why don't you go back to your room to dress and let me do the same here."

"I could help you?" Traci had that impish grin she liked to use when she was teasing him.

"First, I need to use the chamber pot. I don't think you want to be here for that. Then I need to shave. I'll open the door when I'm ready and we can go down to breakfast together and tell your parents the news."

"Mama is going to be so happy. She was afraid we'd be married on the Ponderosa and she wasn't sure if Papa could make the trip again so soon."

At the breakfast table, everyone had finished eating by the time Adam and Traci made it down the stairs. Adam did the stairs by himself but used the railing. At the bottom of the stairs, he put his arm around Traci and she steadied him as they slowly walked to the dining table. Once they were there and while they were still in an embrace, they told Traci's parents of the change in plans. Naomi jumped up and kissed Adam on the cheek. Minerva came in from the kitchen beaming. Max was happy because Naomi and Traci were happy.

Hoss said he had to go to town to send a telegram to their father, and Darren said he would ride with him and talk to the minister. Usually the groom did that but Adam still couldn't ride. It was decided that Hoss and Darren would take the buckboard so that they could bring some supplies home for the wedding celebration that Max and Naomi hoped could be by the next day. Although there was a lot to do, it was for a joyous occasion and would help erase the trauma of the raid and captivity for everyone.

Decorating and cooking were done by Minerva and Naomi with the help of a young wife of one of the hands who lived on the ranch. The men cleaned up the yard and repaired some damage left from the raid. Luckily the Chiricahua had been worried that there might be hands coming in because of the gunfire and they had left without burning any of the buildings when they had kidnapped Naomi, Darren, and Traci. There was a pre-wedding dinner where they had some of the dishes made from food that had been left over from baking and cooking for the wedding feast. The plan was to have the wedding in the morning and then the feast would follow. After that, there would be some music and dancing but everyone knew Adam would not be dancing at his wedding for he could barely walk on his own by that morning.

The next morning was cooler than it had been but the heat was still intense. Adam stood by the minister's side waiting for Traci who was walking toward him. He started to get dizzy standing for so long but Hoss was there to steady him and Joe came up on the other side of him and gave him a glass of icy water supplied by Minerva. Adam drank it down and then nodded that he was better. The minister understood the situation and made this the shortest marriage ceremony he ever did in his career. Once he pronounced Adam and Traci married, Hoss let go of Adam's elbow and told him he was on his own to kiss the bride. He was highly motivated to do that right so he managed without assistance as Hoss mentioned later in his wedding toast to his older brother.

After sampling quite a bit of the punch, Joe had a few questions for Hoss.

"Now that Adam's married, does that mean you're next or can I go next?"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"No, but I'm always looking. Now, this is Adam's wedding night but he can barely walk so how's he gonna be able to do anything?"

"Joe, walking and standing are not very important on your wedding night unless you got some mighty strange ideas about what people do on their wedding night."

"Oh yeah, and no of course not. I was just wondering. This punch is really good, you know. I think I'm gonna go have some more."

"Not too much more. We're supposed to be leaving tomorrow. Pa needs us back at the ranch."

"Well what about Adam? He needs him too, doesn't he?"

"Of course, but remember what you said about Adam not being able to hardly walk? He'll be traveling with Traci in a week or so they think. They'll ride in a wagon or carriage to come back. Adam isn't going to be riding a horse that soon."

By early evening, it was clear that Adam had had enough activity. He and Traci were getting ready to retire to the house when they got a bit of a surprise. The ladies had fixed up the married hands house for Adam and Traci so they could have some privacy. The married hand and his wife would use a guest bedroom in the house for the next day. All of Adam's things and those things that Traci needed had already been moved into the small house. It only had a small kitchen and dining area with one bedroom but it was all they needed. Some food had been set out there for them and there was wine chilling for them as well.

Unable to carry his bride over the threshold, Adam hugged and kissed Traci as they stepped inside instead. They continued that way until they got to the bed and then collapsed on it. Adam didn't have to stand up until the next morning. By then he was starting to feel quite a bit better. Adam shaved, and they both refreshed themselves using the scented water that had been left for them. He and Traci sampled some of the food on the table, and then went back to bed but didn't sleep. Max had said they were expected for dinner, and they didn't get out of bed again until it was time to dress to go to dinner with everyone. Except Hoss and Joe had said their goodbyes the night before and had already left early that morning. Any lingering concerns Max may still have harbored about Adam were gone when he saw how happy his daughter was when she arrived with Adam at the house for dinner.

**Another Angle **

**Chapter 7**

In less than a week, Adam and Traci were ready to set out for the Ponderosa. Max and Naomi had gifted them a pair of fine carriage horses and a covered carriage. They would travel to the Ponderosa in relative comfort. The horse that Adam had ridden down from Seligman was sold. Max sent two of the hands to escort them north because the Coyotero could still be a problem even though the Army had increased patrols all around the Cococino area. Once they reached Seligman, the two men escorting them returned to Prescott. Another week of travel at a reasonable pace and they would arrive back at the Ponderosa, Adam's home and now Traci's too.

After a few days, a telegram arrived on the Ponderosa for Ben.

""Adam and Traci are in Beatty. Says that Adam needs to rest and they will be delayed. I thought you two said he was fine when you left?"

"Well, Pa maybe he can't be in the saddle all day and then all night too."

Hoss started laughing uproariously at Joe's comment, and Ben had to stifle a laugh too for propriety's sake at least.

"Joseph, your brother was injured, and I thought Hoss said he was taking a carriage or wagon to ride home instead of a horse or the stage?"

"That's right, Pa. He was feeling better by the time Joe and me left, but you know how he pushes himself sometimes. Maybe Traci has reined him in so he don't get himself sick."

So Ben and his sons waited longer for Adam and Traci to arrive but after a week they still were not on the Ponderosa and there had been no more telegrams. Ben sent a telegram to Beatty and received a response from the hotel there that a Mr. and Mrs. Adam Cartwright had never been there. Ben rode into town after receiving that message and talked to Roy. Something was wrong. Roy telegraphed the sheriff of Beatty and was informed soon after that 'Adam and Tracy Cartwright had never been in Beatty'. Alarm could not have been more pronounced in Roy and Ben when that reply came in.

"Now, how did he know that it was Adam and Traci Cartwright when I specifically asked about a Mr. and Mrs. Adam Cartwright?"

"Roy, he spelled her name incorrectly too like you would do if you only heard the name and didn't see it written."

"Now, mebbe you and I oughta ride down there and talk to them folks in person. I'll just wire the governor's office to get me some authority in that jurisdiction, and we can be on our way."

"Joe and Hoss will want to come too. I'll ride home to get them and by then hopefully you will have your reply because I'm heading straight to Beatty as soon as my sons are ready to ride."

Before Roy could caution Ben about taking the law into his own hands, Ben was out the door and riding out of town. He must have set a breakneck pace riding because before Roy expected him back, he was there with Joe and Hoss and three extra horses. They meant to ride hard and fast. Roy got his own horse and a spare, and the four rode out.

Camping just one night, they arrived in Beatty late the following day. They took rooms at the hotel and Ben and Roy looked at the sign-in ledger. The pages for the days when Adam and Traci should have been here had been torn out. Roy pulled his badge and asked why the pages were missing. The clerk said that he had spilled ink and the pages were ruined so he had to pull them out. The man was looking everywhere but at them as he talked and sweat beaded on his upper lip. You didn't have to be in law enforcement to know he was lying.

"Now, son, I got authorization from the governor to investigate the disappearance of two people in this town. Ifn I was you, I'd start telling the truth before I ended up in a cell."

"I can't tell you anything."

"Can't or won't?" Ben's temper was rising as was his voice. Joe and Hoss stood behind Roy and Ben making a formidable threat, but still the clerk seemed more afraid of someone else.

"Now, son, I'm the sheriff over to Virginia City, and these folks here are friends of the governor over to Carson City and he sent me here to help them. You don't rightly want to have the government of the state of Nevada mad at ya, now do ya?"

"Can I help you folks?"

"Yes, and who would you be?"

"Well, I'm Sheriff Tomlinson. And who would you be?"

"I'm Ben Cartwright and I'm here looking for my son. Last we heard from him, he was in this town and now apparently he was never here."

"I'm Sheriff Coffee from Virginia City."

"Sheriff, you have no jurisdiction here."

"Well, the governor of our fine state says I do. He sent me here as his agent to help find Adam Cartwright and his wife. I'm sure he's expecting that you would be helping us."

Watching the clerk as Ben and Roy were talking with Tomlinson, Hoss realized that he was even more frightened now that the sheriff was there. That didn't make sense unless the sheriff was part of the problem. He leaned over and whispered his suspicions to Joe who also started watching the clerk. After just a few minutes, he looked at Hoss and nodded. The clerk was definitely afraid of the sheriff. The sheriff said he had checked with the clerk and there was no record of any Adam and Traci Cartwright staying there. Ben and Roy did not mention that he should not have known Traci's name if they had not been there. Soon they took their leave and went upstairs to their rooms soon gathering in Ben's room to discuss the situation.

"Well, we know the clerk's lying. The sheriff is lying. Really got me worried, Pa."

"Hoss, I know, I'm worried too. Something just isn't right here but we haven't got much to go on yet. Let's get some sleep and Roy and I can nose around tomorrow and see what hornets we can stir up in this nest."

"What are Hoss and I going to be doing?"

"Your going to be watching our backs so we don't get stung."

"Ya, boys, just do as your Pa asks and what ya done tonight. That was a good observation on the clerk and we wouldn't have seen it as we was talking with the sheriff."

Sleep was elusive but all got some rest. As they sat at breakfast the next morning, a large covered carriage pulled into town pulled by two matching black horses. Hoss almost spit his coffee out. He stood and stared at the carriage.

"Pa, that's the carriage that Max gave to Adam and Traci. Those are the two horses he give em too."

Joe turned and looked out the window and confirmed Hoss' information. All four rose to find out who had Adam's carriage. They were surprised and then not surprised to see the sheriff greet the man driving the carriage and assist the woman at his side in alighting from the carriage. The large M emblems that had been on the wheels had been removed but the outlines of the Ms were still there. They fanned out around the three people by the carriage as Roy approached.

"Well Sheriff Tomlinson, would you like to introduce me to your friends here? Maybe they seen Adam and his wife."

Adopting a friendly expression he clearly didn't feel, the sheriff introduced his brother and his wife. They owned a large ranch outside of town.

"Now where did you get such a fancy carriage out here and such a fine matched set of horses?"

"Oh, we've had them for ages, isn't that right, dear?"

Mrs. Tomlinson was looking nervous but nodded at her husband's question.

"Well, you see that is right interesting cause that carriage was at Max Maxim's ranch in Arizona just over a week ago and those horses too. Now he gifted them to his new son-in-law and well, it's a might strange that you have them now and sayin you had them for quite some time."

Sheriff Tomlinson and his brother both went to draw but had four guns pointed at them before they cleared leather. Seeing inevitable defeat, they raised their hands. At this point, all that could be proven was that they had the carriage and the horses without a bill of sale. Theft was the only thing they could be charged with and there was reasonable doubt they each thought. Hoss and Joe disarmed them and Roy marched them to the jail locking them in the single cell there. He knew they would try to match up stories so he had Joe sit guard next to the cell. Mrs. Tomlinson had stood and watched the whole thing. Ben escorted her to the sheriff's office and had her sit in the outer room next to the desk and he sat there guarding her. Roy went to wire the governor's office that he needed some legal help in Beatty after telling Hoss to bring the hotel clerk in for questioning.

After the clerk admitted lying about Adam and Traci being there, they had enough to hold the Tomlinson's on a suspected abduction. Hopefully it was nothing more than that. The clerk also said that Mr. Tomlinson had repeatedly visited the hotel trying to get Adam to sell him the carriage horses. Adam had refused and five days earlier when he and his wife checked out of the hotel, he had gotten quite angry and shoved Mr. Tomlinson who had then threatened him. Mrs. Tomlinson admitted that her husband had arrived home about five days previously with the carriage and the horses. That same day, the sheriff had come to the hotel, checked the register, and torn two pages out of that ledger telling the clerk that he had never seen the Cartwrights. Well they had most of the story now but the huge question looming over all of them was: where were Adam and Traci?

**Another Angle **

**Chapter 8**

"Where do we look? It's like a needle in a haystack to find two people in hundreds of square miles."

"Pa, I think we can narrow it down some. Adam and Traci left town, so that would have been north. The Tomlinson ranch is north and west of here. Likely they took them somewhere north of town and then took the carriage to the ranch. They gotta be out to the northwest somewhere. Likely they are stranded with no horses to use."

What Hoss didn't say but they all knew, was that if they had not been killed outright, they were out in the wilderness with nothing to help them survive and probably had been out there for almost a week now. The governor had sent some agents from the attorney general's office but they still only had a small group who could help search.

There was the sound of horses outside and then a knock on the door of the sheriff's office. Mrs. Tomlinson, who had been released with no charges filed, entered with two young men following behind her. They were carrying a blanket wrapped parcel and placed it on the sheriff's desk. Inside was Adam's wallet, his pistol and gunbelt, his saddlebags, Traci's small valise in which she carried any items of value, and Traci's purse.

"We found these items in our stable in a tack box. I am assuming they belong to the people for whom you are searching. My sons can help."

"Ma'am, I thank you for a bringing these things to us. It's more proof though that your husband committed a crime. I can't rightly let his sons help in a search for his victims. I hope you understand that."

"Sheriff Coffee. These are my sons, Robert and James. Mr. Tomlinson was their stepfather and I assume he will be going to prison finally as will his brother. My sons will run the ranch. His reign of terror over us and over this town is over. Several men who worked for us have fled. I assume they were part of his criminal activities. Those who are left can help search as well."

Now that certainly put a different light on the situation. Roy and Ben discussed what Hoss had said, and the Tomlinsons agreed that it was the most likely scenario.

"Sheriff, my brother Robert and I hunt up that way a lot. There's Apache who travel through there sometimes. There are some nice places to camp though so if they found one of those spots, they could still be alive."

Riding north town, the riders began to fan out over the terrain. After several hours, they found the discarded luggage. It had been thrown in a ravine. Walking all around the area, Hoss found tracks of two people and that of an unshod horse. Adam and Traci had made those tracks but who was the Native American who was with them? Was he friend or foe or just a stranger? Hoss with the help of the Tomlinson boys started looking for more tracks. They spent most of the day tracking finding only a few tracks at a time in the rocky terrain and then spending a lot of time looking for the next set. Late in the afternoon, they approached a grove of trees. They saw a wickiup and assumed it was an Indian camp. However they also heard a man and woman laughing and talking. Ben, his sons, and Roy immediately recognized Adam's voice. They knew he was alive and the relief was palpable. They dismounted at the wickiup and ground tied their horses. Then they went in search of Adam and Traci following the sounds of laughter and talking. They saw their clothing first thrown over bushes. Then they found the two of them in a pool of water.

"Adam?" Adam whirled at the sound of his father's voice and pushed Traci behind him. Neither was apparently wearing any clothing. Standing waist deep in water, Adam answered.

"Oh, hi, Pa."

"We thought you might be dead or injured. Certainly struggling to survive. Can you tell me why you appear to be perfectly healthy and you didn't let us know you were all right?"

"Well, first of all, we washed our clothing today, and while it dried, we were washing ourselves. Now if you don't mind, we would like some privacy to get dressed even if we have to wear damp clothing."

"We have your luggage. Hoss, Joe, would you please bring those valises here?" Once that was accomplished, the searchers went back to the wickiup and waited. Soon, Adam and Traci joined them there. Adam was limping and using a wooden staff to help walk.

"Thank you for bringing our luggage. It sure feels good to have clean, dry clothes to wear."

"What happened to your leg, and would you please answer my previous question?"

"Well we got bushwhacked for the carriage and the horses. They took everything we had and then made us ride out into the middle of nothing. They left us there with no food, no weapons, and no horses. I'm sure they expected us to die."

Joe was getting impatient. "Then how are you doing so well? You don't look hungry at all and you are here in this nice spot with water and a wickiup."

Adam started to tell the tale. "Cochise sent Taza to watch over us. We didn't know, but the Coyotero are apparently still upset with me, and Cochise wanted to make sure there was no more trouble. When Taza saw us bushwhacked, he followed along until they abandoned us. Then he rode up to us and helped us get here. It wasn't easy with just one pony either. He helped us build this wickiup and hunted for us the first day. I've been setting snares and catching some fish too."

"Is he still here?" Hoss would have liked to see him to thank him.

"Probably but I don't know if he'll come forward with so many strange white men here."

Hoss got the hint and mounted up to ride further into the trees. He came back in a short time to say that Taza had taken his leave. There was nothing for him to do here any more. Meanwhile Ben still had more questions.

"Why didn't you contact us?"

"Well, I couldn't ride, and Taza could hardly go into town to send a telegram for us. I wouldn't let Traci go by herself. So we waited. Sooner or later, we thought you would find us. And you did! Either that or Taza was going to have to get some horses for us."

"You neglected to mention what happened to your leg."

"Ah, oh that, well, Pa, I got shot. It went right through but it hurt a lot. Traci used some of her petticoats to bandage it, and Taza cut me a walking stick. He let Traci and I ride on his horse as he brought us here."

"Can you ride now?"

"I'm certain I can. Did you get our carriage back?"

So then Ben explained the whole story of the Tomlinsons and what had happened including that the sheriff was the brother and in jail too. Now charges of kidnapping and assault could be added. The next day they all rode back to Beatty and gave statements. With so much evidence, there was little doubt there would be convictions of the two Tomlinson brothers. Beatty was going to need to have another election for sheriff too. Then finally, weeks later than expected Adam and Traci arrived on the Ponderosa to begin their married life there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Angle **

**Chapter 1**

"Why can't I go with you on the cattle drive? I grew up on a ranch and I've been riding and shooting as long as you have!"

"Traci, you are not going with me. There is no way to set up a camp to accommodate a female, and I'm not sure I would like having my wife being watched over by a bunch of men who won't see a woman for six weeks!"

"I was held captive by the Apache. You and I were bushwhacked and lived in the wilderness for over a week with nothing other than the clothes we were wearing. How can being on a cattle drive be anything at all as bad as that?"

Sitting on the porch as nightfall approached, Ben, Hoss, and Joe were reluctant to go back in the house. Adam and Traci had been arguing about the trail drive for quite a while and it had become louder and louder. They could hear every word now, and it didn't seem there was any way for this to turn out well. Several times Ben had thought he could go in and try to mediate the dispute, but then another round would start and he would decide it was best to stay out of their argument. Hoss had gone to the kitchen door and gotten coffee and cookies for them to snack on while they waited for the fireworks to subside. Hoss wished he could have gotten the checkerboard but wasn't going anywhere near Adam when he was this upset.

"We've been married less than a month. I promised to love, honor, and protect you. How can I do that and boss a cattle drive at the same time?"

"Yes, we've been married less than a month, and yesterday, I had to endure a party to celebrate our marriage with all of your old girlfriends making some rather pointed remarks about whether I was up to the challenge or not. Well, you riding off and leaving me for six weeks isn't a very good way to show them that you made the right choice!"

Suddenly there were comments they couldn't hear well enough to understand as Adam first and then Traci were speaking much more softly and less often. Then there was silence. After a few minutes, Ben got up, tapped out the ashes from his pipe, and began to walk to the front door.

"Pa, you sure ya wanna go in there?"

"Oh, Hoss, it's all over now. One way or the other, it's settled."

Hoss and Joe looked at each other wondering how he could possibly know that as he had been hearing the same things they had before the silence.

"Boys, when you're married, and I'm hoping that is sooner rather than later, you will know that an argument is over when there is silence. I'm sure by now they're upstairs in the bedroom. Bed is where I think I'm heading as well. Goodnight."

Picking up the tray with the empty plate and cups, Hoss headed to the kitchen still thinking about what his father had said. Joe followed him in and then the two of them went from the kitchen to the great room finding it empty. Hoss walked over to bolt the front door.

"Hey, Hoss, how do you suppose he knew they would be upstairs in their bedroom? We never heard them say anything about going to bed."

"Well, Pa's been married three times. Musta been how they was talking or something and he figured it out."

Once they reached the top of the stairs, the sounds they heard let them know exactly what Adam and Traci were doing. No matter what Adam did, that bed of his squeaked and those rhythmic squeaks they were hearing now could only mean one thing.

"Well, Hoss, they ain't fighting any more."

"Wrestling though." Hoss laughed and went into his bedroom as Joe continued down the hallway to his. The next morning as Ben walked down the hall, he smiled as he heard the same squeaking. Adam had always been an early riser. About fifteen minutes later, Adam and Traci joined him at the breakfast table. They could hear noise upstairs and knew that Hoss and Joe were getting up as well but all three had finished breakfast by the time the other two came plodding down the stairs. Adam was getting his old rifle from the gun cabinet. After taking a box of cartridges, he relocked the cabinet. Hoss knew that Adam would take his Henry rifle along so he wondered at the extra weapon.

"Expecting trouble, older brother?"

"No, just being prepared." Then he picked up two saddlebags and headed outside with Traci who was wearing a riding skirt.

"Hey, Pa, do you know what's up?" Hoss was very curious. Joe would have been too except he was still half asleep.

"Adam and Traci made a deal. She's going on the drive. She will be the cook's assistant and not complain. She will wear a pistol at all times and dress in riding skirts and not pants. And I'm sure there are a few other fine points your brother has made her swear to that they did not share with me."

"Well, I'll be. That little gal won an argument with older brother. Never thought I would see the day."

Chuckling, Joe had to make a comment. "Maybe the deal has some fringe benefits for our brother. Don't think he would want to do without now that he's married."

"Joseph, you should be careful to be respectful in your comments when they concern Traci. I don't think your brother will appreciate such comments especially because there might be some crude comments he will have to deal with on the drive. You know the men may not appreciate having his wife along."

"Ya, Joe, we're gonna have to be there to support Adam if any of the men complain. You know some of them think a woman is bad luck on a cattle drive."

"Yeah, well they better not say anything against Traci where I can hear em."

Ben and Hoss had to smile. Joe had become very protective of his new sister-in-law. Hoss reminded Ben to take the letter into town that he had written to Jillian, and to drop off instructions with the International House restaurant and the mercantile. Hoss had made arrangements for some small gifts to be delivered in his absence, and for a few lunches to be provided as well. He very much liked Jillian and didn't want her thinking he didn't care when he was gone for a month and a half.

The drive was taking so long because this was the biggest drive they had ever attempted and ironically might be the last one they would do. If the spur line was finished by spring, they would only have to bring the cattle to the railroad and ship them out anywhere in the country. However they had far too many cattle on the range and knew winter losses would be excessive unless they culled the herd to a manageable size.

In the stable, Adam was trying to review the important issues involved in this cattle drive. Traci was not being cooperative.

"I like you in chaps. Kinda draws the eye right there." And she touched him so he couldn't possibly mistake the point she was trying to make.

"Now we talked about this. On the drive, you can't act this way. Any teasing comments or behavior or anything like you just did are going to cause problems. We have to act like family but we have to be reserved in our behavior. If you could treat me more like a brother than a husband, it would help."

"But we're not on the drive yet."

By the look on Adam's face, Traci knew she had to stop. He had been gracious enough to let her win the argument at least partially. She would be on the drive at least and not sitting at home missing him. She told him she would behave and he leaned over and kissed her.

"We might find a little time to misbehave, but let's make sure it's the right time?" As Adam grinned at her, she grinned back. What could go wrong when a man like her husband was in charge. She was looking forward to her first cattle drive.

**A New Angle **

**Chapter 2**

That day, the cattle were moved off the Ponderosa as fences were removed and then replaced. They made good time with the herd for the first day and everyone was in a good mood by the time they could settle in camp and have dinner. Traci had found that being cook's assistant was much harder than she expected not knowing that she was being tested. Cookie gave her as much work as he could to see if she would quit. If she was a quitter, he needed to know right away so he could get someone to help him before they were too far on the trail to hire someone. It was hard enough on those mountain trails to get meals prepared, and move the chuck-wagon three times per day. They were the last ones working in the evening and the first to work in the morning every day although of course men took turns watching over the herd at night.

Behind the wagon and away from the men, Adam threw down his saddle and bedroll and grabbed another bedroll from the wagon for Traci. He was going to watch over her at night, and if he wasn't there, one of his brothers would. He thought Cookie would be able to keep her safe during the day. Traci walked behind the wagon after finishing dishwashing and then packing everything away that would not be needed for breakfast. She dropped down next to Adam exhausted and a little grumpy. Adam pulled her into an embrace and she expected to be kissed but instead he started massaging her back.

"Hmmm, that's nice."

Then he did kiss her before telling her to lie down. She smiled hoping that there would be more and again there was but not what she expected. Adam began massaging her calves and then her thighs.

"Oww, that hurts a little."

"You're using muscles you probably haven't used a lot like this. This will help."

"How about you? Is there something I could massage on you to make you feel better?"

"No!" then he whispered "Traci I warned you about this. There is no privacy here."

On the other side of the wagon, Joe and Hoss snickered at the 'No' that Adam had almost yelped for they could guess exactly what had happened. The whispers afterwards confirmed the intimacy. After a short time, all four were sleeping though because it had been a very long day. At about three in the morning, Hoss waked Adam for they were going to ride herd for the last shift. Hoss had to smile as Adam slid away from Traci who had been sleeping nestled against his chest. As he stood he settled her back into the blankets the two of them had used. She started to wake and he told her to go back to sleep for she had another hour of rest before Cookie would wake her. She just groaned at that and snuggled back into the warmth of the blankets as Hoss and Adam walked to the remuda to get their mounts for the day.

"That looks like a real nice way to wake up in the morning."

Hoss was grinning at Adam who smiled a little sheepishly before retorting.

"Thinking about doing something about that for yourself?"

Then it was Hoss' turn to look a little sheepish. He hadn't asked her yet because being with Jillian made him too nervous to ask. He admired her so much and it hurt his self-confidence a bit as he wondered if she would say yes if he asked. So by his reasoning, if he didn't ask, she couldn't say no.

"She's going to say yes, you know."

"And how would you know that? You know a lot but I didn't think you could read minds."

"With the way she looks at you gave me the first clues. The other one came from a little bird."

"Traci? She done told Traci she would say yes?"

"Hoss, you know I can't break a confidence with my wife and tell you something like that." Grinning as his back was to Hoss, Adam finished saddling his mount. As he turned back to look at Hoss, he saw his brother frowning in consternation, and he wondered what else could be wrong.

"Do ya think Pa would mind another woman in the house?"

"Pa would be overjoyed, and as soon as spring rolls around, I'm going to start building a house for Traci and me so it won't be two women in the house for long."

"You're the oldest. Shouldn't I be the one to move out?"

"Traci and I would like a little privacy. A new house it is."

Then Hoss knew exactly what he meant.

"Maybe I'd like a new house too."

Adam grinned at Hoss' smile. They always did understand each other so well.

On the hill overlooking the camp, four men watched as Adam and Hoss rode out. They had planned on rustling some of this huge herd, but now had a different idea.

"If we take some of them cattle, we got to herd them somewhere, change the brands, and then get them to a buyer who doesn't look too close to see what he's buying. If we take her and get the cash box, we can be away from here so fast, they'll never catch us. Then when we get far enough away, we let her go so even if they follow us, they'll have to take care of her."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would they need to take care of her?"

"Well, we might have a little fun before we let her go."

The three older men laughed and young Jake was embarrassed. He so wanted these men to respect him as a man, but he had never even thought about doing something with her so he knew they were laughing at him again. The four men trailed the chuck wagon as the camp broke up later. The more that Jake watched Traci, the more he fantasized about what he would do so he could impress these three hard men. By midmorning, the wagon was well away from the herd and the four rode down to intercept it.

The outlaws broke from the brush along the trail and surprised Cookie and Traci who had been talking and not expecting any kind of trouble. Cookie and Traci were ordered to drop their weapons and Traci was ordered from the seat to go in the back and get the cash box. Once she did that, Jake jumped off his horse to get the cash box and hand it to one of the other men. Then he grabbed Traci forcing her up against the wagon and trying to kiss her. Traci fought back but Jake was much taller, stronger, and almost in a frenzy with her resistance.

Earlier Adam had sent Joe to ride to the chuck-wagon to tell them of a slight change in plans and that they would need to set up camp later and further along the trail so that they could take advantage of water holes. Joe saw the wagon just about the time that Jake tore open Traci's dress and attempted to fondle her. Joe pulled his pistol and yelled for him to stop. Jake made the last mistake of his life then as he drew down on Joe. Cookie used the distraction to pull up the rifle Adam had stowed by the seat of the wagon and had the other three men covered before they could draw. Faced with two guns already pointed in their direction, the three men raised their hands. Joe wondered if the shots would bring help or if it would stampede the herd. Unfortunately, it was the stampede as the men riding herd had no warning that anything might spook the cattle. Joe heard the thunder of hooves as nearly six hundred cattle started to run. He ordered the outlaws off their horses and told them to lie on the ground. He stripped off his jacket then and wrapped it around Traci's shoulders before searching in the wagon for rope that he used to bind the men's hands and arms. They would all wait here to see what the results of the stampede would be.

**A New Angle **

**Chapter 3**

After almost four hours, the first riders from the herd reached the wagon. Hoss had sent them back because they had expected the wagon at the lunch stop and it wasn't there, and Joe had not returned either. Hoss had his hands full as temporary trail boss, and he expected there was a good chance he would have to boss the rest of the drive. Adam and Hoss had been near the front of the herd when the cattle broke into a run. Along with two other men, they rode to turn the herd and had done so but Adam had gotten into the thick of the herd and his left leg had been gored. The wound itself wasn't too serious by trail drive standards, but just a few weeks earlier, he had been shot in the right calf so riding a horse was difficult if not impossible for him at the moment. He had told their father that the healing wound on his right leg wouldn't interfere with his ability to do the job, but now both legs were injured.

When a rider returned to explain what had happened at the chuck-wagon though nothing could stop Adam from climbing up on a horse and riding back. Hoss could see the blood soaking the bandage again before they had ridden more than a mile and urged him to stop, but he wouldn't even listen as he pushed his mount to go faster. When they got to the chuck-wagon, Adam dismounted and promptly fell. Hoss rushed to his side to help him.

"Ya durn fool, ya ain't gonna help Traci ifn you hurt yourself any worse. Now let me help you to the wagon."

As they neared the wagon, Joe stood. Hoss could see someone wearing Joe's green jacket leaning against the wagon wheel and knew it had to be Traci. So did Adam, who tried to walk faster to get to her. Once at her side, Adam dropped to his knees next to her. Traci didn't look at him. She didn't even move. Adam reached out to touch her, and she cringed.

"She's been like that ever since it happened. She won't say a word. Cookie and I tried to get her to drink something but she won't let us near her."

The pain in Adam's leg and the blood loss and shock were making it difficult for him to think. He started feeling woozy as well and turned and almost collapsed up against the other side of the wheel where Traci was sitting. He stretched out his leg, and Joe asked what happened.

"Durn fool thinks he can turn a herd all by himself and got gored, and then he rides back here before we could properly take care of that leg."

"I didn't try to turn the herd by myself. I just made a slight miscalculation and ended up inside the herd instead of outside." Hoss had pulled bandages and other medical supplies from the wagon and knelt down by Adam's leg.

"You're hurt!" They were the first words that Traci had spoken since the attack on her. She moved then to look at his wound, and reached for the bandages to unwrap the soggy mess.

"Now, Traci, darlin, you don't have to do that."

"Let me take care of him!" Traci almost yelled the words. Adam nodded to Hoss to let her care for the wound. After she removed the bandage, she reached for the wet soapy cloth that Hoss had prepared and carefully cleaned the area around the wound glancing up at Adam to make sure she wasn't hurting him. He kept a neutral face to reassure her. When she poured some alcohol into the wound though, he couldn't help it and cried out. Traci immediately moved to his and held him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Sweetheart, it's all right. It feels better already."

Reassuring Traci again that he was doing better, Adam continued to watch Traci trying to determine how he should act and what he should say. She went back to care for his leg powdering it and holding a thick wad of bandage to the wound. After about fifteen minutes while everyone remained silent, she lifted the wad, nodded, and took more bandage to wind around his leg. Then she sat back on her heels and looked at Adam.

"Come here."

Those two words started a torrent of tears. Traci lost all control and dropped into Adam's embrace. He held her as she sobbed into his chest until she had no more tears to shed and had only shuddering gasps left instead of sobs. He had never expected this and wasn't sure what to say next. He had been doing all right so far, so he went with his next thought.

"I love you. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

That statement made Traci start crying again. Adam looked up at Hoss wondering what he should be doing.

"You're doing just fine, older brother. You take good care of her now, and we'll take care of everything else."

With Hoss' care of wounded animals, he knew that sometimes what was needed most was close contact and reassurance. Adam was doing all that he could for now. Traci had to cry the demons out. He suspected it was the cumulative effect of all these things that had happened in the last month. What he didn't know was that there was another reason for her emotional collapse.

"I'm so sorry, Adam. I don't know why I can't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're so damn close to perfect I have to pinch myself every morning to be sure I'm not dreaming that I'm married to you. You have every right to cry. What happened to you should never have happened, and I am so sorry it did. With this big herd, they would have known we were carrying an unusually large amount of cash. I should have had someone riding shotgun on the wagon."

"This isn't your fault. It's the fault of those four rotten men."

"Exactly! Now, will you tell yourself that? It's true for you too."

There would be more episodes of tears over the next weeks as the drive continued. Adam was with Traci all the time though so she had a shoulder to cry on whenever she needed it. What she wanted most though they couldn't do as there was no privacy for the two of them especially with Adam injured and unable to walk very far. Every day Adam rode in the wagon with Cookie, and Traci rode beside the wagon. Adam carried his rifle at the ready and Traci did the same. They would not be surprised again. In the evenings, Hoss and Adam would confer about how the day had gone. Hoss handled everything he could, but made plans with Adam and Joe in the evenings. Joe continued as ramrod and his experience in that job helped things run smoothly.

Except for a few cattle lost in the stampede and which provided beef for meals, the herd arrived safely at the stockyards and there was a large money draft to be deposited after the men were paid. Those along just for the drive were paid off. Those from the Ponderosa were paid and given a bonus before being sent back to the ranch. A couple of the temporary hands who had done well were told that if they arrived on the Ponderosa in spring, there would be a job for them and that they could collect a small signing bonus then.

Because of some lingering tenderness in Adam's leg, he went to see a doctor at Traci's insistence. There was a small abscess that had to be lanced. The doctor assured him that otherwise, the wound was healing well and he had nothing to worry about. Cleaned up and bandaged again, the leg didn't give him any more trouble. While they were at the doctor's office, Adam mentioned that Traci had been attacked and that after five weeks was still very emotional and sometimes cried to the point of retching. The doctor asked to examine her and then came out to call Adam in to the room before giving his diagnosis. Contrary to what her first husband had always claimed, she could in fact get pregnant and was. Adam stood in shock and Traci was worried he was unhappy. After all, he had accepted her assertion that she couldn't get pregnant and now two and a half months after their wedding, she was pregnant. Then he looked at her and she saw the tears in his eyes.

"I've won the biggest jackpot there ever was."

Traci rushed into his arms as the doctor stood smiling before retreating to give them some privacy. It wasn't that often he got to give all good news to a couple.

**A New Angle**

**Chapter 4**

The four Cartwrights rode back to the Ponderosa with the chuck-wagon and Cookie. Cookie wasn't much for ranch work but they would keep him on for the times they needed a cook out on the range or on a drive if they did another one. Traci tired quickly, and Adam's leg was still healing from the procedure the doctor had done, so they made slower progress than they would have otherwise. After Adam told Joe and Hoss the news though they were more than happy to cater to their sister-in-law who was carrying the first of the next generation. Hoss liked riding with Cookie because they had wonderful meals for the entire trip.

As they neared the Ponderosa though, all of them were anxious to be home where they could get a bath, clean clothing, and a nice soft bed. Traci was especially interested in the bed. Now Adam understood why she had been both so amorous and so frustrated on the drive as the doctor had told Traci that could be a side effect of pregnancy and not to worry about it, so she told Adam as soon as she could. They had one night in a hotel before they had headed for home. Adam benefited from all the times Traci had wanted to make love with him and couldn't. Hoss had joshed him about the big smile he was wearing that next morning and when Traci came in the restaurant with a nearly identical smile, Joe spit his coffee out he laughed so hard and so suddenly. On the trail, they teased Adam and Traci quite a bit, but were always gracious in allowing them privacy without making them ask.

As soon as Joe saw the buildings of home appear in the distance, he took off at a gallop and Hoss was right behind him. Traci would have liked to do the same but knew Adam wouldn't want to yet. She rode with him but they did pick up the pace. When they entered the yard, they saw unfamiliar carriages. Joe came out to tell them they had guests, a lot of guests. Pa had been surprised but had managed to find room for all of them. Will and Laura with Peggy were there from San Francisco where Will had established an import/export business after selling the ranch. And Max and Naomi were there to see their daughter. Adam had sent them a letter explaining what had happened on the drive and they wanted to be there to be sure their daughter was all right. Max was not happy.

"You dragged my daughter on a cattle drive! I can't believe you had so little consideration for her that you would do that." were the first words Adam got from Max after saying hello. Naomi gave him a sympathetic look for she knew how protective Max was of his daughter.

"Papa, I argued for hours with Adam to get him to take me along. It was my idea."

"Well he should have known better."

"He did, but Papa, you know how I can be."

Indeed Max did know how Traci could be and how formidable she could be in an argument. However he wasn't quite ready to forgive yet. Then Laura had to interject her thoughts just as Max was thinking it through and calming down.

"My husband would never let me ride in skirts like that with a bunch of men who have no wives. The way that they would look at a woman is just not something a respectable woman would want."

"Laura, you're not helping." Adam was rather pointed in his remark as he looked with irritation at Laura. Again, he was thinking that Will had done him a favor by his underhanded courtship of his fiancée. It had been a betrayal that saved him from a much worse fate. He wrapped his arm around Traci's waist as he stood waiting for Max's next salvo for he knew there would be one after Laura's comment except Laura wasn't done yet.

"Well, aren't you at all interested in why Will and I came to visit. We wanted you to be among the first to know. We're going to have a baby."

Standing quietly, Adam waited for Max to have more to say and he did complaining about how Will treated his wife as a woman and Adam treated Traci like a cowhand using the pregnancy as the proof of the contrast between the two. When Adam and Traci said nothing, Joe stepped in to the conversation thinking that his brother and his sister-in-law needed some help.

"Adam, tell them. Traci can do it all, and have a baby too."

Adam grimaced as he felt Traci tense up beside him. They had wanted to announce to the future grandparents first before telling anyone else. Well it was too late for that now. Max couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You dragged your pregnant wife out on a cattle drive! What kind of selfish bastard are you anyway?"

Turning away from Max, Traci burst into tears and then ran outside. Giving a glare to everyone, Adam quickly followed.

"Maxwell Maxim, I have had about enough. Every time you criticize Adam, you are criticizing your daughter. She loves him and he loves her. How they conduct their lives is none of your business as long as he keeps his vows to her and her to him."

"Naomi, then you think it was all right for him to take our daughter on a cattle drive?"

"I'm sure he argued long and hard against it, but she is her father's daughter, so if she went on that cattle drive, you are as responsible as anyone else. You're the one that taught her to fight for what she wanted. Well she did!"

"Mr. Maxim, Adam didn't know Traci was pregnant until the drive was over. He never would have let her win that argument if he had known. She didn't know either. Adam had to see the doctor about his leg, and he asked the doctor about Traci's crying and all, so the doctor checked her out and told them. That's the first they knew." Hoss thought they needed all the information especially because Max had drawn a wrong conclusion already.

Naomi had to add one more thought. "Max, we thought Traci would never have children. This should be a joyous occasion not a sad and angry time."

There was silence as Max thought and most of the others held their tongues hoping that Max was done. Even Laura was uncomfortable. She didn't like anyone criticizing Adam like that. Laura understood Naomi's point perfectly: if you criticized Adam, then you were criticizing the woman who chose him. About that time, Ben thought to try to defuse the situation a bit by offering sherry to everyone. Hop Sing had been waiting to bring out snacks and did so now that things were quieter. The discussion turned to more mundane matters of travel and business.

After more than an hour had passed since Traci and Adam had stormed out of the house, Ben, Hoss, and Joe were getting a little worried. Hoss volunteered to go find them and make sure everything was all right. Hoss looked everywhere he could think and then thought to look behind the stable and that's where he found them. Traci was cuddled into Adam's chest as he sat against the stable wall. He was caressing her back as his other hand slowly stroked through her hair. Adam noted the movement at the corner of the stable and smiled at Hoss. Adam gave Hoss a thumbs-up and Hoss left to go tell everyone that the two of them were doing just fine.

"Who was it?" Traci didn't even look up. She continued to rest against Adam's chest listening to the rhythm of his heart and how his chest rumbled when he said something to her. She had a hand inside his shirt and was playing with the hair on his chest.

"That was Hoss. He looked worried so I suppose they were wondering if we were upset or fighting."

"Well it's a good thing he didn't come out any sooner. He would have gotten quite an eyeful, and I don't think I could have handled any more today."

"You are quite the loving wench lately. I think I am going to like having you pregnant. We'll have to have more after this one." Traci pinched his nipple for that one. "Oww, I was just teasing a little. You wouldn't want me to do that to you every time you tease me." So Traci pushed back his shirt and kissed the offended nipple. That led to more kissing and loving, and it was another hour before they decided to head back to the house.

As Traci and Adam entered the house they heard laughing and talking. Everything seemed so normal. Naomi came up to Traci with a big smile and hugged her daughter. Then she hugged Adam and kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear, and then announced loudly enough for all to hear that Adam was her 'dream come true' for her daughter. Traci asked Adam what her mother had whispered and he whispered it to Traci after his father came up and congratulated both of them.

"She said I really ought to shave next time before I kiss you that much." Traci's hands went to her cheeks and she could feel the warmth of her reddened cheeks. Now everyone except perhaps Peggy would know that there had been some major kissing going on and probably could guess everything else too. Adam leaned down to whisper in her ear one more time before dinner. "It really is all right. We're married. We're entitled to kiss each other as much as we want."

That Traci never left Adam's side and the whispering the two did when no one was congratulating them made an impression on Max who walked over to the couple making them nervous.

"I'm sorry. Everything I said was uncalled for. I just worry so much for my daughter that I forgot that isn't my job any more. I protected her and indulged her for years. Adam, you are going to be paying for my indulgences to my daughter for a very long time, I'm afraid." There were a few chuckles at that and finally everyone laughed. The tension was broken and dinner could proceed.

**A New Angle **

**Chapter 5**

After dinner everyone gathered in the great room to relax. Adam noticed Peggy looking at him furtively at times but she had yet to greet him. Assuming that Peggy was not happy that he was married, Adam thought to give her some time to adjust to the new situation. Adam sat on the settee with Traci next to him and Naomi on the other end. Max took the red chair and Ben the blue one. Will pulled two more chairs over to the seating and he and Laura sat there as well. Hoss had excused himself earlier to go to town, and Joe offered to show kittens and a new colt to Peggy. With a pointed look at Adam, Peggy agreed to go with Joe.

"Adam, why is that little girl upset with you?"

"Well, I did promise once to wait until she was old enough to marry. I guess she feels I didn't keep my promise." Adam chuckled at the memory for he had never thought that Peggy would have taken him seriously.

"You did promise to marry, but I guess that doesn't matter too much to you to break promises." Laura was being rather pointed in her comments and Adam had no idea why. Will leaned over to touch Laura on the arm and whisper to her, but she angrily pulled her arm free.

Traci felt Adam tense up next to her. Joe had told her most of this story but she was feeling that there were some things she didn't know and that only Adam would be able to explain. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. Both Naomi and Max were confused by the way the conversation was going, and then were concerned by how tired their daughter looked. Adam leaned down to ask Traci softly if she wanted to go to bed, and Traci wrapped her arms around his shoulders and snuggled into his neck. Adam slipped his arm under her knees and put his other arm around her back lifting her easily and then walked to the stairs and up to the second floor. It made his leg hurt but he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. As he got closer to their bedroom, he realized Traci was chuckling softly into his chest. Once he got her in the bedroom and closed the door, he dumped her on the bed.

"Hey, now what was that for? I got you away from that awful woman and into our bedroom. I would think you would be happy about that."

Not sure how he was feeling, Adam turned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wanted to blast her, didn't you? You wanted to make some snide remarks and put her in her place. Why does she still get such a rise out of you? Do you still love her?"

The "No" was forceful and immediate. Then a more reasoned response was forthcoming. "I'm not sure how much I ever loved her. I loved Peggy and felt sorry for her, and I loved the idea of getting married and having my own family. Those things I'm sure of. But I never loved her like I love you. Loving you has taught me what really being in love is."

"Then why does she bother you so?"

Sitting pensively for a time, Adam finally realized something. "I never got to say how I felt about what Laura and Will did. I wanted to be chivalrous and let Will take her away and marry her. I just never thought it would bother me so much and for so long that they did all of it behind my back. That neither of them had enough concern for me to tell me what was happening. It all happened without me being able to do anything."

"And now you feel bad for being the gentleman in all that mess. Would it have made you feel better to call them names and tell them you never wanted to see them again?" Traci thought she might get a laugh or at least a smile out of him for that. Instead he remained very serious.

"But you don't know what people said to me after that. It's not easy being the cuckold."

"Is there anything I can do to help heal those wounds?"

"Ahh, yes indeed, you do that for me every minute of every day. But I suppose I could use some attention right now to the sorest spots." Adam laid back on the pillow and swung his long legs up on the bed.

As Traci began unbuttoning his shirt she addressed him in a very clinical voice. "As a doctor, you might find my methods of healing a bit unconventional."

"Would these methods involve removing all of our clothing? Because I very much appreciate those methods when you use them."

"Well, yes, in fact, that is exactly what I had in mind along with some therapeutic touching and kissing."

"Then doctor, I'm all yours. Do your job however you see fit."

Later as Laura and Will walked to their bedroom at the end of the hall, there was no mistaking what those rhythmic squeaks were all about. Laura couldn't tell whether she was more angry or sad at that moment. When she slipped into bed in the room next door to Adam's room, she turned her back on Will as tears slid down. All she wondered was how she had made such a complete mess of everything and now she knew there was no hope with Adam either. His love for his wife was evident in everything he did with her.

The next morning as Laura walked down the stairs, she saw Adam with Traci standing in front of the fireplace. He was holding her close and kissing her.

"Do you have to do that constantly to irritate me?"

Looking to the stairs, both Adam and Traci were shocked by Laura's comment. There seemed to be no limit to her bitterness over Adam being married.

"I hug my wife and kiss her because I love her. It has nothing to do with you. You have your own husband and a baby on the way. I would think that would be enough for you and perhaps you could think about being happy for us to have the same thing."

"But that's just it. I don't have a husband. Will said he would marry me but he hasn't. He goes out all the time to drink and to gamble. He comes home with his jacket smelling like some saloon girl. I gave him all the money from the sale of the ranch and he put it in that pathetic business of his and now that's gone bankrupt. I was hoping to find some help here from you, but you have no interest in me. It's all so hopeless. I'm going to be out on the street, alone, and having a baby. I thought that you at least would be concerned about Peggy, but you haven't even talked with her since we've been here."

Once Laura was finished spewing all of her unhappy news, Adam and Traci stood in shock. Ben had walked out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee in time to hear all of her statement. He was as shocked as his son and daughter-in-law. Will had seemed so in love with Laura and asked her to marry him so they had all assumed that the marriage had occurred. They had never been invited to a wedding celebration but considering how Will and Laura came to be together that was not surprising. Now to find that Will and Laura had never married was shocking in the extreme. Ben and Adam were both ready to have a talk with Will, and Will knew that as he had been nearing the top of the stairs when Laura made her declaration. As Will appeared at the top of the stairs, Laura turned and burst into tears before making her way outside. Traci looked at Adam, shrugged, and followed her outside.

Walking toward the stairs, Ben was angry. "Will, would you like to explain those things that Laura just said?"

Will walked down the stairs and over to the fireplace before turning to address Ben and Adam. "I don't love Laura. I think I loved the conquest of Laura. I loved being able to take her away from Adam. Sorry about that, cousin. But the more time I spent with her day in and day out, I realized I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with her."

"But, Will, she's going to have your baby? Apparently you liked her well enough for that." Adam couldn't believe how callous Will was.

"If it's my baby. Laura has been seeing another man who has 'consoled' her about her plight. She admitted that to me when I told her that I had been indiscreet a few times. So where does that leave us? She's right. My business has failed. I'm not suited to a job that keeps me in one place doing one thing. I couldn't take ranching and apparently couldn't take running a business either. So here we are: destitute, unmarried, a baby on the way, and disliking each other more and more each day."

Dropping his head, Adam massaged his forehead. He had no idea what to say to all of this.

Thinking furiously, Ben was trying to come up with solutions and failing as well. Both men were used to working out a plan when presented with a problem. This was such a mess neither could see a way to resolve any part of it.

"Well, cousin, has enough gone wrong to absolve me of all blame for ruining your chances with Laura? With what you have now, can you be a little generous and forgive me for what I did?"

Nodding, Adam's thoughts went to Traci as he wondered what his wife was saying to his former fiancée. They would all soon find out as Traci walked back in with Laura whose face and eyes were very red. Traci got right to the point.

"We're going to get Laura and Peggy a place to stay in town, and help her get a job. She will continue to use the Cartwright name. Will will stay here and the two of them will work out some solution to their problems as time goes on. Nothing that was said here this morning will be shared outside of this house and this family. As far as anyone else knows, this will be a separation of a married couple."

As Adam gave a small smile to his wife, Ben nodded impressed with how well Traci could handle a problem. More and more he realized how perfect she was for Adam, and how grateful he was that Adam had not married Laura.

**A New Angle **

**Chapter 6**

As the five of them stood in an awkward silence, Hoss came in the front door all smiles and with a jaunty walk. He saw how everyone looked and wondered if someone died.

"Everybody all right here?"

Adam answered. "Just some family problems. I'll fill you in after breakfast. Where have you been? Are you just getting back from town now?"

Having the good grace to blush a little, Hoss replied. "It got a little late with Jillian last night so I took a room at the International. Had breakfast there early and headed home."

"Well?"

"She said yes!" Adam slapped Hoss on the shoulder and then grabbed him in a hug before he realized what he was doing. He released his brother then but Hoss grabbed Adam in a bear hug lifting him off the floor. After he set him down he had to express his feelings. "Thanks older brother, for the good advice and for that hug. That hug said more than any words could."

Traci came over and kissed Hoss on the cheek.

"Hey, I don't think I ever got to kiss the bride. With holding Adam upright, there just wasn't time." Hoss grabbed Traci and kissed her.

Max and Naomi got to the top of the stairs and were amazed. Hoss was kissing Traci but Adam was standing next to them smiling. Ben looked proud as could be. Laura stood to one side and had obviously been crying. Will was on the other side of the room looking dejected. Max scratched his head and looked at his wife. "Do you have any idea what is going on around here?"

"None at all, but Traci has certainly married into an interesting family. Let's go down and find out what has happened."

Telling her mother that she would share details after breakfast, Traci did say that Hoss was now engaged so that explained a little at least of what had happened. Breakfast was entertaining as Joe and Peggy joined the group and everyone had to congratulate Hoss who sat beaming when he wasn't eating. Joe couldn't stop smiling and teasing his brother and Adam did the same.

"I thought you said you ate breakfast already?"

"Sure did, older brother. But that was two hours ago and I'm hungry again."

After breakfast, Adam and Traci were taking Max and Naomi on a tour of the Ponderosa including the spot they wanted to use for a home site. Will was enlisted to head to town to make arrangements for a place for Laura and Peggy to live. Hoss and Joe had chores to do and Ben was busy with the ledgers as he often was. Laura and Peggy sat on the couch wondering what to do.

"Mama, why doesn't Uncle Adam love us any more?"

"Well, he found someone else to love."

"Do you think Uncle Will is gonna find someone else to love too?"

"I don't know, dear, I don't know."

"Why do we have to live in town? Why can't we live here?"

"Adam and his wife live here, and soon Hoss will have a wife here too. Then Adam and his wife will have a baby too. There just isn't room for all of us here."

"I wish you would've married Uncle Adam like you said you would. Then we would be living here and all of us would be happy."

"No, dear, I don't think that's true. I don't think I would have made Adam happy."

"Well, I would be happy."

"If you love Adam, then you should want him to be happy. He's happy now I think so you should be happy for him."

"Well, I don't want him to be happy. This is all his fault." Peggy jumped up and ran from the house.

"Peggy, Peggy, come back here, Peggy."

From his desk, Ben had heard it all.

"Laura, maybe Peggy is hearing what you're not saying. You came back here to see if you could win Adam's heart again, didn't you?"

Laura said nothing which was confirmation enough for Ben.

"Laura, we will help you. But if you do anything to interfere in Adam's marriage or make trouble for him or his wife, you will find that I am a very angry and effective enemy to people who hurt my family."

"So, I'm not family?"

"Not at this point. You chose to live with Will without benefit of marriage. That was your decision and you'll have to live with it no matter how this all turns out. We will of course help with the child if we can. Laura, is the child Will's?"

"Will told you there was another man? Did he tell you about all the women he's been with?"

"Yes he admitted to all of that and told us what you have told him."

At that point, Laura didn't know what to say. She knew the baby was Will's. She had only told him that to hurt him. She had not cheated on him with another man as she had cheated on Adam with Will. This time the other man was a married minister and had truly been counseling her. But she did what she did when the problems were too much to face.

"I'm going to our room to pack. Peggy and I will head to town as soon as Will has arranged for a place for us to stay." With that, she walked quickly up the stairs leaving Ben just shaking his head and more than ever grateful that Adam had not married her. By late that afternoon, Ben had Hoss give them a ride into town. Hoss was willing to help and this also gave him another opportunity to see Jillian. Ben asked him to at least be home that night if he would though as there was more than enough drama in the family already.

By late afternoon, Adam and Traci returned with her parents who had enjoyed the day very much. Traci had explained what had happened and given some history to help them understand. The whole thing made Adam squirm especially when Max and Naomi questioned him about it. He wanted to tell Traci to stop several times but she seemed determined to tell his entire history to her parents. Traci couldn't seem to stop talking and Joe had obviously done a good job filling her in on his past. There were more and more questions he had to answer or appear rude. But apparently her parents had liked his answers or at least accepted them because they were all smiles and in a jovial mood. Adam did plan to have a little talk with his wife when they had some privacy for she had made him exceedingly uncomfortable.

Greeting the four when they rode in the yard, Ben had good news. They found that Laura was already gone, and it only made them happier. Then Hoss came riding in the yard with Jillian and the night was destined to be festive.

"Well, Pa, I figured if Laura and Peggy was both gone, there was a guest room that was sitting empty so I invited Jillian to spend a few days here getting to know the family."

Hoss asked Adam to help and each grabbed one of Jillian's bags and carried them in the house. Watching them talk, Ben raised an eyebrow. He was hoping that Hoss wasn't planning what he was afraid he was planning because it looked like he was plotting with Adam and that could mean almost anything. As it turned out, Hoss was making plans but not in the way Ben envisioned. After a wonderful dinner with another of Hop Sing's fabulous meals, Hoss and Jillian asked if they could have a few moments to announce something. Because everyone there knew they were getting married, they had to wonder and even worry a little as to what this announcement would be.

"Well, I know I just asked Jillian yesterday to get married up with me, but we don't want a long engagement. We was wondering if it would be all right with everyone ifn we was to get married next Saturday. I know it's just over a week away, but we already talked with the minister and he's all right with it if you are."

With hopeful expressions, Jillian and Hoss surveyed the family. Adam had that sly smirk that said he was happy for them, and Traci leaned into him smiling with the romance of it all. Joe was all grins and waiting for their father's word. Ben leaned back and sighed.

""Sudden marriages seem to be a pattern with my sons. You have my blessing, Hoss and Jillian. We will do our best to make sure you have a wonderful wedding. Will it be here?"

"Yes, Pa, Paul said he's good with that and will be here to give away the bride. And Joe, I was wondering if you would stand with me?"

Joe looked to Adam immediately and Adam grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Hoss had already asked Adam what he thought of his plan and gotten his endorsement. Both of them had thought it was just what Joe needed right now with all the attention his older brothers had been getting. Joe jumped up and grabbed Hoss in a bear hug just as Hoss stood.

"I'm guessing that means you will?"

Almost too overcome with emotion to speak, Joe nodded yes. Then Jillian asked Traci to stand with her and there were tears at the table. Traci was so happy she couldn't imagine anything going wrong, and then chastised herself for that thought. The last time she thought like that all sorts of bad things had happened. So instead, she started thinking of everything that could go wrong. Soon she was smiling again because most of those thoughts were about Joe, and she knew Adam would enjoy this story when she told him later.

**A New Angle**

**Chapter 7**

"I value my privacy!"

"Well you don't seem to value it that much when we go skinny dipping in a pond or make love out in the meadow!"

"That's different."

"How, because it's your choice to risk someone coming upon us? Because being naked and making love in the great outdoors excites you? But my sharing perfectly innocent things about you with my parents is wrong?"

Adam and Traci were having their first big fight about something personal. It was relatively subdued as there were so many people in the house, but they hissed questions and statements at each other as they sparred.

"I don't want everyone knowing all those private concerns."

"It's not everyone. It's my parents, and I have to tell you I always tell stuff to my mother and I'm sure she repeats it to my father, so there aren't that many secrets you have anymore with us."

"Traci, it's just that some of those memories are painful. I don't want to be confronted with them."

"My parents would never do that. My mother loves you like a son. My father is starting to come around too. He really likes you. They would never hurt you intentionally."

Sitting on the side of the bed, Adam stared straight ahead. "Just what have you been sharing with your mother?"

"Well, she said you really ought to do something about that squeaking in the bed. I know you kiss me every time you think I'm going to moan or yell out because you think that will let everyone know we are making love, but apparently the squeaks have been alerting everyone ever since we got back here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter to me. We're married and it's perfectly normal for us to make love. Besides, when Laura was here, I wanted her to hear. I think that's what set her off that morning. That ruined her plans."

"Plans, what plans?"

"Oh, love, she was here to win you back. I wanted her to know there was no way that was going to happen."

"You were jealous!"

"Well of course I was, you big oaf. I love you and no other woman is going to get a chance to try to steal you away."

"I would never go, you know. I love you too much."

"Even if I tell my parents all about you?"

"Even then, but please no more of that."

"Would you rather I talk to them when you're not around, because I will continue to confide in them? I have done that all my life."

"Is that why they wanted us separated when we were younger? Somehow, they had the idea that we were getting too serious."

"That was Marie. She came to talk to Mama. I think she thought you were going to get me pregnant and then you wouldn't be able to go to college."

"I wonder how she knew."

"Some people just notice little things and figure it out. You do that. However I do miss some obvious things that are going on around me, and I should have noticed how uncomfortable you were with our conversation."

"Let me think about this. Meanwhile, we could make some squeaks so that everyone knows our argument is over and we made up."

"You're insatiable!"

"I thought you liked that about me?"

"I do!"

And their first argument concluded as most of their arguments would: in bed and showing love to each other with every kiss and touch. Downstairs everyone relaxed when they realized the argument was over. They couldn't hear what it was about but the sounds were clear enough. Max was especially relieved. He worried so much about his daughter and wanted her to be happy. Naomi had assured him over and over that she was happy, but he still harbored some negative thoughts about Adam although each day he was coming to like the man more and more.

Hoss and Jillian had gone outside and the argument was over by the time they came back in. They had talked about it because they had heard as it began, and Hoss told her about Adam's assertion that he and Traci needed a house for some privacy. Hoss told Jillian he had expressed the same idea, and she agreed with it bringing a huge smile to his face. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Just the night before he had started to be a bit more aggressive in his physical approach to Jillian and had found she liked it. He was very much looking forward to being married to her.

The following Saturday dawned with thunderstorms pounding the house with heavy rain and rattling the windows. Hoss was so worried that his wedding day would be an awful thing but by ten in the morning, the storms were gone and the sun was shining. There was a freshness in the mountain air that could not be rivaled anywhere. Adam told him the storms had come and gone so now it was like starting over which he would be doing in just a few hours. Joe was more nervous than Hoss it seemed and sought out Adam several times to rehearse his wedding toast. Adam had installed a lock on his bedroom door because of the possibility of someone in his family stopping in to see him without remembering that he was married. Joe ran up against that lock twice and each time Traci had looked at Adam and said thank you. When they were all finally dressed, rehearsed, and ready to go, everyone lined up in the great room. It would be crowded but the yard was too muddy. Joe stood proudly at Hoss' side and Adam and Ben stood in the front row. Traci walked in first followed by Paul escorting Jillian.

When they were saying their vows, Hoss forgot to answer. He had been looking at Jillian's eyes and never heard the preacher finish the question. Joe nudged him in the arm and Hoss looked at him in irritation. Joe mouthed 'I do' and Hoss said 'Huh' which got a big laugh and brought the big man back to the present.

"I do!' was said with conviction then and Jillian and Traci both jumped. That meant there was more chuckles in the crowd. Luckily Jillian answered when it was her turn and the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Hoss got to kiss the bride in front of everyone and it was the most chaste kiss anyone had ever seen at a wedding. Joe's toast as they ate dinner was tasteful and touching surprising many there and endearing him to a number of females for his sensitivity so he enjoyed female companionship all night long without even trying.

The most surprising event of the day though was a shocker to the family. Several men made approaches to Laura. When one man put his arm around her shoulders to walk with her, Will walked over and told him to keep his hands off his 'wife' which of course she wasn't. The man retorted that Will had walked out on them so she had a right to find someone else to take care of her and the baby. Well that incensed Will and there was a knock down drag out fight before Adam and Ben got the two combatants separated.

"Will, would you like to take Laura upstairs and talk?" Based on what he had seen, Ben was thinking that Will perhaps did love Laura even if he didn't know it. "Laura, perhaps you would like to tell Will what you told me?" The two walked inside and didn't come out again until dinner was served.

"What was that all about?" Adam was in the dark as to what Laura had told Ben.

"Laura has been keeping some secrets and she needs to talk honestly with Will."

"Well, that would be a first for her." Adam walked off to find Traci because he had lost her in the commotion caused by the fight. He found her on the porch. She had left without a jacket so he took his off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Traci was looking away from him and he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I upset you somehow?"

"No. The situation upsets me. I just had to get out of there with what people were saying."

"What were they saying that upset you so?"

"That the baby she's carrying is yours."

Unable to respond because he was in so much shock, Adam said nothing. Traci looked at him then expecting the worst but when she saw his face, she knew.

"I'm sorry. I should have ignored the gossip."

"Sweetheart, the only baby I have fathered is the one growing right here in your tummy. Laura showed you today the reasons why she and I are not together. She has obviously used her pregnancy to garner sympathy, and then she flaunted her relationship with those men to make Will jealous. She's doing her damn best to lure him back, and I think it's working." Adam took his hand and placed it over Traci's lower abdomen. Leaning forward, Traci let her actions speak for themselves. She wanted her husband to kiss her and he did.

Soon after dinner, Hoss and Jillian wanted to leave for their honeymoon so that they could arrive before dark. Looking around for his older brother to say goodbye, Hoss couldn't find him and he and Jillian decided to go. Later they would say they should have known they would find Adam and Traci sitting together on the porch and kissing. The two couples said their goodbyes and Hoss drove off in the carriage. Joe had loaned him the use of his cottage and Hoss planned to spend the next week there. Will came downstairs with Laura and drove her and Peggy back to town. He had a valise in hand so no one expected him back. Most of the guests left soon after. In fall, dusk came early and the temperatures dropped at night. Everyone wanted to be in a warm place.

**A New Angle **

**Chapter 8**

After furniture was moved back into place, and dishes and food were put away, everyone headed upstairs to bed. Once they were behind the bedroom door, Adam and Traci began kissing again. There was something about weddings that made Traci amorous. It made both of them almost as amorous as when they had an argument. It seemed all that heat had to go somewhere. In fact when Adam was feeling a little tired one evening, Traci had offered to argue with him to get him in the mood but just the memory of the argument was enough.

"What do you suppose Hoss and Jillian are doing right now?"

"Well, I think Hoss is probably unbuttoning Jillian's dress like this." Adam began unbuttoning Traci's dress and when he finished he helped her slide it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He took her hand and helped her step from the fallen dress. "Then, next, there would have to be the removal of the petticoats." And Adam began pulling those down and helping Traci step out of them.

"Then of course there's…" but he had to stop as Traci was unbuttoning his shirt. Then she ran her hands over his chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders letting it drop behind him. Next she leaned in and kissed his nipples before snuggling into his chest and inhaling the maleness of him. Her hands were busy too as she unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his trousers letting them drop to the floor.

"Why do you wear such loose trousers? Without a belt, your pants would fall down."

"Any tighter and it would be uncomfortable in certain spots." And Traci used her hands to caress the spots she thought he meant. "Ah, exactly." Adam's voice was getting hoarse and he was breathing rapidly. Traci loved having this power. He pulled her chemise over her head and wrapped his arms around her before falling back on the bed with her on top of him. They continued their lovemaking in much the same way that Hoss and Jillian were enjoying their first night together except for the falling on the bed part. Hoss would never dare do something like that unless he knew the bed had been adequately reinforced. He used a more conventional approach and slid in next to his wife.

Later, Hoss asked Jillian if she was hungry. He had brought a big chunk of their wedding cake with them and his appetite needed some sugar. When she said yes, he brought a large plate but forgot the fork. Jillian said they didn't need one, and using her finger scooped up some cake with frosting and deposited it on her chest. Then she told Hoss to eat his cake and enjoy it too. He didn't recognize the historical reference but certainly enjoyed eating cake more than he ever had before. The next morning, when Hoss woke, he laid on his side adoring his wife as she slept next to him. When her eyes slowly opened, he kissed her and asked if she would like a little morning delight. She did.

On the Ponderosa, Adam awoke and did much the same. He watched Traci sleep. He noticed that her breasts had gotten a little fuller and her cheeks were a little rounder. He loved how the pregnancy was increasing those nice feminine curves she had. He slid his hand down to see if he could feel the bump she swore she already had. He couldn't tell.

"Believe me, it's there. I can tell every time I get dressed."

Nuzzling her neck, Adam asked her the same question that Hoss had asked Jillian and got the same response. Afterwards when they were lying snuggled in each other's arms, Traci suddenly turned and looked at Adam.

"There weren't any squeaks!"

Laughing, Adam told her that he and Hoss had used linseed oil and oiled every spot they thought could be the cause of the squeaks.

"We did his bed too."

"Did you put a lock on his door too?"

"No, but he asked me to take care of that this week."

Later, after church, Max announced that it was time for he and Naomi to head home. He said they would be leaving on Monday. That Sunday, there were less at the table for dinner, and on Monday, even fewer. On the following Sunday, Hoss and Jillian were there and that was the seating for the winter. Hoss and Jillian on one side. Adam sat on the end with Traci to his left. Joe at next to Traci and Ben sat at the head of the table.

The three brothers took care of the various tasks that had to be handled before winter set in. The cattle were moved from the high pastures down into the low pastures. The lumber and timber operations were shut down. The mill was closed and cleaned and the water wheel was disengaged. Lots of tool and tack repair would be taken care of in the winter and those items were stored away until the heaviest snows fell. Adam and Hoss would make a supply of horseshoes with the forge and other metal items they might need. Lots of wood had to be chopped and stored up for the winter. Extra supplies were bought for the cellar and the pantry. By December, they were ready for the winter. It would be the first Christmas in eighteen years that there would be women on the Ponderosa. Ben was a little melancholy as that brought back memories of Marie but also very happy that soon he would be a grandfather.

Just before Christmas, Will stopped out to tell the family his news. He had been working in town for the freight company and now there were going to be sending him out to get orders and arrange contracts. Laura would continue to work at the seamstress shop as long as she could and then would do piece work in their home. Will dropped the blockbuster last.

"We got married. For real this time and the minister was very discreet marrying us in our home with his wife as the witness. I have to be a father to my child, and I'm trying to work with Laura to be a family. Peggy is happy that I'm not leaving. Wish us luck."

Ben was the first to respond. "And the other stuff?"

"I haven't been in a saloon since I moved in with Laura in town. I can't say I never will but I'm trying. Laura is trying not to mention Adam in every conversation we have and that helps too."

There wasn't much Adam could say to that so he just nodded. Hoss and Joe offered congratulations and Will headed back to town. Traci and Jillian had stood silently. Neither of them could imagine being in Laura's position, and were so grateful they weren't.

The only other issue that came up that winter was when Ben asked Adam what he was working on and Adam said 'house plans' which of course caused Ben to ask for whom he was doing those. When Adam said it was for him and Tracy, Ben was only mildly surprised. But when Adam said the second set were for Hoss and Jillian, he got upset.

"I had thought that my sons would live here. This is a big house and needs children."

"Pa, it is a big house but it's already crowded with all of us here. When we have the baby, there's going to be crying at night waking people. Hoss and Jillian are expecting too so within a year, this house will seem too small. We're not going far. Hoss is building closer to town to help Jillian with her nursing work. I'll build closer to the lake. Neither one of us will be more than a twenty minute ride from here so you'll see your grandchildren a lot."

A number of conversations like that took place that winter until Ben accepted that it was not only inevitable but sensible that his sons build their own homes. In spring, ground was broken for both homes and a new chapter was started for the Cartwright's Ponderosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Trust, Broken and Fixed**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean you fired Jenkins?"

"Pa, I gave him a direct order, and not for the first time, he said he wouldn't do it. I mapped out a new line for the fence, and he said the crew wasn't moving it."

"Adam, why is this the first I've heard of the fence line being moved."

With a deep sigh and a deep breath, Adam continued. "We talked about it last week. I told you that there had been some shifting of the rocks and such on that south slope of the lowest pasture and that we needed to move the fence line so that it would be more stable."

"Well, you may have mentioned that, but I'm asking when I gave the okay to it because I do not remember saying that was all right."

"So I have to check out every little thing before I can do it. This wasn't a major project. It was just moving a fence line over by about one hundred feet." Adam's anger was building. More and more he felt impotent with every decision evaluated by his father and often found lacking not on merit but because it wasn't the way his father would have done it.

"Yes, if your decisions end up costing us a valuable employee, then yes."

With no way to answer that without making the argument worse, Adam remained silent. Although a hard worker when he wanted to be, Jenkins was a troublemaker and rarely did what he was told to do the way he was told to do it.

"Is Jenkins still here?"

"Yes, he's in the bunkhouse packing up his gear. I decided to stay away from him because he already took one swing at me today."

"What did I pay all that money for an education for you if this is how you learned to handle people who work for us? I'm going to go talk with him. Wait here. This conversation is not over."

Adam walked over and sat in the blue chair dropping his head into his hands. Traci had overheard much of the argument but waited until Ben left. Now she walked slowly down the stairs. At over seven months pregnant, she had to be careful with her balance on the stairs. She walked to Adam and started to massage his neck but he pulled away. He had had a headache for the last two days and the pressure on his neck made it worse.

"You don't have to be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm sorry. I have a headache and that didn't help."

Adam reached around to pull his wife to his side. He rested his head against her swollen abdomen and tried to sense his child inside there.

"He hasn't been kicking much today. Maybe he's sleeping."

"You're still sure you're going to have a boy?"

"As sure as I can be." Traci smiled and Adam managed to return the smile but she saw that the smile didn't reach his eyes. There was a squint about the eyes that suggested anger or pain. She thought it might be a combination of both. Ben walked back in and his anger softened a bit as he saw Traci. No matter how much he questioned Adam's judgment lately, his choice of Traci as a wife had been a great decision. However the matter of Jenkins was another story altogether in his mind.

"I've rehired Jenkins. Tomorrow I want you to work it out with him. And there will be no fighting and no firing. After that you can go to town and pick up the month's payroll. You're always going into town anyway so you may as well do some work while you're doing it."

Traci felt the tension in her husband and was angered as much as Adam by Ben's words and actions. Inexplicably, he seemed to be targeting Adam with complaints as he worried about the spring work that had to be done. With work on the two houses for Adam and for Hoss progressing nicely, Adam did need to go into town a lot to pick up supplies and order what was needed next. For some reason, Ben didn't see that as work. Adam dropped his head into his hands again. His headache had gotten worse.

"You don't need to do all those theatrics for me. I've seen them all before so they've lost the impact you would like them to have."

Raising his hands in supplication and surrender, Adam kissed Traci and walked outside to saddle his horse and head to the lower pastures where some sick cattle had been quarantined. There weren't any supplies to pick up or order for the new houses because he had done that the day before but didn't want any more negative interaction with his father. Once he arrived at the pasture, Shorty said he thought the cattle might have anthrax for he had seen it before and these cows looked the same as those had. The word made the hair on Adam's neck stand up. Shorty told him he would shoot them if Adam didn't want to but Adam said it was his job. He pulled his rifle and walked over near the cows and their calves. He didn't like doing this and knew Hoss would be upset but it had to be done. He thought it better to get it done before Hoss had to see these animals suffering any more. Once he finished with the shooting, he told Shorty to have the men dig a pit and push the cattle into it.

"Don't touch them though. Cover your mouths with bandanas until this is all done. Use some poles to do it or rope and pull them. Then once they're all buried, cover this area with small fires and scorch the whole area they have been in. Whatever they had can't be allowed to spread to the whole herd."

From the ranch house, Hoss had heard the shooting and immediately feared what it was. He raced toward the pasture only to see Adam heading his way. Once he neared him and saw his face, he knew what he had done.

"You couldn't wait to slaughter them animals, could ya."

"Hoss, it had to be done."

"No, it had to be your way. It's what you wanted to do since the day we found them there. Now you got your way, but don't expect me to forgive ya for it this time. I'm just so tired of you making these decisions without asking us." Hoss rode off toward the site before Adam could respond. His headache was worse now with the shooting and then Hoss' anger at him. At the house, Ben was talking with Roy and unknowingly creating another problem for Adam.

"Now, Ben, you know how that youngest of yours is always a gettin in trouble. Well usually Adam pays the bill and the fine to get him outta jail, so this time I just let him go and told him to have Adam settle up with me and with Cosmo. But Adam was in town yesterday and didn't do that. So I need to ask you to settle that up. It's one hundred for the saloon damage and twenty for the fine. Just disorderly conduct cause nobody got serious hurt."

Ben handed over the cash and Roy thanked him. "Roy, I'm sorry my boys made you have to ride all the way out here. I'll have a talk with them."

"Now, Ben, Joe was just lettin off some steam. It was a long winter and he ain't been the only young one in town doing that."

"Well, Adam should have told me. I'll be talking with him too."

"Well now, good day to ya, and I hope next time we can have a more agreeable conversation."

Before Joe returned home, Roy was gone so Joe had no idea of the hornets' nest he was walking into when he got home. His father really let him have it and then sent him to the barn to do chores. That's where Joe was when Adam arrived back at the stable.

"Adam, you just couldn't wait to tell him, could you? Just had to stick your nose in my business again. Would you just stay out of my life and leave me alone."

"Joe, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You had to be a tattletale to Pa that I got in trouble in town, and now he's really pissed at me, and it's your fault."

"Wouldn't that be your fault for getting in trouble in town in the first place? And I did not 'tattle' on you. I have better things to do."

"Oh yeah, maybe reading one of your stupid books or plucking that guitar while the rest of us work. Well let me alone here so I can work and you can go do some 'important' stuff."

Knowing that there was no talking with Joe when he was this angry, Adam took care of Sport and headed to the house for what turned out to be another go round with his father. This time Ben took him to task for not letting him know what Joe had done. Adam had not known about it this time and told his father that. So Ben asked about all the other times Roy had mentioned and Adam couldn't deny that.

That night, Adam and Traci retired early. There had been tension and not much talking so it was too uncomfortable to be with the other members of the family. Jillian and Traci had talked and neither of them could understand all the anger among the four men. In bed, Adam had a headache and nothing Traci did could entice him to do anything so for the first time in their married life, all they did in bed was sleep.

The next morning, Adam saddled up Sport for the trip to town. He skipped breakfast because he wasn't hungry and didn't relish sitting with his father and brothers either. After kissing Traci goodbye, he headed out but soon slowed his pace for his headache was still there. Arriving in town in the late morning, he headed directly to the bank. It seemed to be a busy place with all of the horses in front. One man stood outside the bank and gave a glower at Adam as he walked to the bank's door making him wonder how he could possibly have made anyone else angry with him. Once he stepped inside, though, he knew. He had a gun poking him in the back almost immediately and saw the tellers packing money into saddlebags. A hand pulled his pistol and emptied it.

"Well, well, well, lookee who we got here, boys. Adam Cartwright. Couldn't have planned things this well."

"Jenkins." Adam almost spit the name out. Jenkins slammed him in the gut with his fist doubling him over.

"This is really your fault. I was making an attempt to go straight, but you were just never satisfied. Well you ruined that opportunity for me so you can help with this one. You're gonna carry that loot for us and ride out of town with us. Gonna make people think twice before shooting when they see you riding with us."

After straightening up and looking Jenkins in the eye, Adam retorted: "What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Oh, I know where your wife lives. You do anything to mess this up, and little Traci and that brat she's carrying are gonna join you in the graveyard out by that lake you love so much. Or maybe, better yet, I'll let you live so you know what you caused."

Adam's shoulders slumped and Jenkins knew he had won. They had their hostage and their shield. Later Jenkins thought he could make him pay for all the wrongs he had inflicted. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun was his thought. Once the tellers finished packing up the saddlebags, Jenkins handed Adam his empty pistol and told him to holster it. Then he was handed the saddlebags and ordered out of the bank ahead of them. No one knew yet that the bank was robbed and with Adam, they ought to be able to ride out quite a ways before there was pursuit.

Walking to the bank to talk with Adam after seeing him arrive earlier, Roy was almost ridden down by Adam as the gang headed out of town. Adam did not acknowledge him except for saying 'Roy' and then the group rapidly rode away. Roy picked himself up from the street and headed to the bank with strong misgivings seeing the bank door standing open and no one in sight inside the bank. Within minutes, he had the answer he feared: the bank was robbed and Adam was a hostage carrying the loot. He wondered how he was going to tell Ben even as rumors spread through town that Adam Cartwright had robbed the bank.

**Chapter 2**

Roy sent a rider to the Ponderosa to alert them to what had happened. As quickly as he could, he rounded up a posse and headed out to find the gang. From what the tellers had said they had overheard, it appeared that Adam might be in grave danger. Within two hours, the posse saw two men riding their way. By the size of them, it wasn't difficult to recognize that Joe and Hoss were joining the posse. At first the posse had made good progress but now there were very few signs of where the gang had gone and they had slowed down as each sign caused them to start looking for the next sign. If they had to track them this slowly, they would never catch them. Hoss was one of the best trackers around so perhaps he could help them speed up their pursuit. The gang appeared to be headed north and soon would be in untracked wilderness of mountains and desert. If they got that far, catching up to them would be unlikely.

The posse was more successful in their pursuit with Hoss leading but they were still walking their mounts and had to assume the gang was riding away at a much faster pace. They continued until it was too dark for even Hoss to find a trail. The plan was to head out at dawn as soon as Hoss could pick up the trail.

"Gotta wonder how hard he's really looking. What if his brother was in on the robbery?"

"What did you say?" Joe overheard the conversation among some of the other posse members and was incensed. He sometimes got quite angry with his oldest brother but always had the utmost respect for his high standards. The last person who should be accused of something like this was Adam. Roy stepped forward because he had heard the same grumbling.

"Now all a ya heard what the tellers told me. He was forced to do it and had an empty gun in his holster. They done said those men threatened his wife and unborn baby ifn he was to resist them. Now how can you question his role in this mess?"

"Well you're the only one we heard it from and you and them Cartwrights are mighty tight."

"Ifn you feel that way, maybe you oughta head back to town come morning."

"Yeah, that would suit you fine, wouldn't it. Then he's get away for sure."

"Now I know you and Adam have had some run-ins in the past but that ain't no call to say he done this. You need to cool down and start thinking straight. Ifn you ain't got it worked out by morning, then you just are gonna have to go back to town. And that goes for anyone else in this here posse. We came out here to get the money back and rescue Adam Cartwright. Ifn you ain't gonna help us do that, then you ain't a part a this posse no more. You got that?"

"Thanks, Roy." Hoss said it but Roy knew it was from Joe too.

"Boys, I know Adam didn't have nothing to do with this. That Jenkins has been causing trouble ever since he got inta town. Now he did look familiar and when I get back, I'm a going through all those wanted posters I got stacked up cause I think I may find him in there. I know now that Adam only knocked me down so those men couldn't shoot me down although I did wonder a lot about it at first. But I reasoned it out. I didn't know there was a robbery, but they woulda seen me as a threat with the badge and all. Your brother saved my life. Now I gotta do the same for him. Let's get some sleep."

The next morning, the posse headed out as soon as Hoss could find signs of the trail they had taken. Tracking them was as difficult as it had been the day before.

"Roy, these tracks are a day old. We're falling too far behind."

"Hoss, what do you suggest?"

"Well, they been heading due north. Maybe we should just ride hard north and see if we can catch em."

"Probably the right idea. Soon they could head in a different direction though and then we'd never find them."

"We'll find em, Roy. One way or another, we gotta find em."

The posse rode hard that day and by the end of the day had not found anyone. They camped as darkness fell, and the mood in the camp was bleak. The gang had apparently gotten away with the money and with the hostage. However, just a few miles away, the gang was camped. They had plans to rob a bank in Reno before heading to the mountains to hide out but Adam was sick. He had caused them to stop a number of times that day as he retched.

"Jenkins, this ain't working out. He ain't much of a hostage if he's dying, and his pappy ain't gonna pay to get a corpse back either. He's gonna want to have some proof his son's alive before he pays us anything. All that pounding you did on him early today made it worse."

"Is that how the rest of you feel?" Jenkins' question got a murmur and nodding of heads.

"All right then, in the morning, we'll head out and leave him here. If the posse catches up, they'll be busy taking care of him, and won't follow us. All right with you?"

From his bedroll, Adam listened. He did have a severe headache and had been nauseous most of the day. But he had forced himself to retch in order to buy time and leave some sign for the posse he hoped was following them. He probably had a fever, and had doubled over in obvious distress that morning as Jenkins hit him and then kicked him when he was down. That did hurt but he had played at being seriously hurt not only to stop the assault that he couldn't stop with his hands tied, but also to make them think he needed all those stops as they traveled. The one concern he had had was that Jenkins would kill him instead of leaving him behind, but apparently he didn't want a murder charge hanging over him so Adam was relieved on that point.

Back in the posse's camp, Hoss stood and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?"

"You're not going to tell me you know what Hop Sing is cooking for dinner, are you? Cause I won't believe it if you say you do."

"Nah, I smell wood smoke and I'm away from our fire. There's another campfire out here and not too far away. I'm going up to that rise and take a look around."

Walking purposefully up the hill, first Joe and Roy and then the others followed behind. Once they were on the top of the rise, they could see quite a ways and no one could see anything. Joe started to climb higher and a couple of the other men followed him because up here all of them could smell the wood smoke coming up the slope. There had to be a camp there somewhere. Finally, one of the men grabbed Joe and pointed. At first Joe couldn't see anything but then he saw it too: small flashes in the trees just a few miles away. They hurried down the hill to tell the others.

"There's a camp in the trees about two miles away. Looks like they got the campfire screened somehow but when people move around the light flashes off any metal they're wearing."

Roy started planning. "Joe, how close do you think we could get without them hearing us?"

"With the horses, we could probably be within about a half mile. Walking in there's a lot of cover so right on top of them before they know it if we move quietly."

"All right, then, everybody start saddling up and padding the tack."

The posse's horses were saddled and anything that might clink or make a noise was wrapped in bandanas or torn pieces of blanket. They doused the fire and buried it. They walked out to a clearing and all mounted up and followed behind Joe as he led them in the direction of where they had seen the flashes. When he signaled, each dismounted carefully and ground tied his horse. They walked in single file toward the outlaws' camp. At Roy's signal they halted and started to move off to either side. Earlier Roy had said to take their time and be very quiet. Joe began to crawl to the camp. He had volunteered to locate Adam and get to him as soon as the shooting started for no one expected these men to surrender. It was probably close to three in the morning before Roy thought he had everyone in position. He waited just a while longer to be sure Joe had time to do his surveillance and then had Hoss do a night owl hoot to let the men in the posse know they should move toward the camp. The outlaws were so overconfident, they had not left anyone on guard. When Roy yelled out for them to surrender, they rolled out of their bedrolls and scrambled to get weapons. Shooting commenced almost immediately. Joe had gotten to Adam's side and rolled him away from the gunfire as soon as he could.

"What took you so long?"

"Adam, would a simple thank you be too much to ask?"

"Thanks, Joe."

Joe started to fumble to untie Adam's wrists when there was suddenly much more light. The outlaws had placed a screen of brush to hide the campfire from anyone looking for them. Hoss had kicked a bunch of the brush into the fire to light up the area so they could see what they were doing. The shooting had stopped.

"Durn fools. They never had a chance. Looks like they're all dead, Roy."

"Hoss, we gave them a chance to surrender, and that's all we owed em."

Having freed Adam's hands, Joe stood to walk to where the posse had gathered but looked back when he heard Adam grunt. He was on all fours and trying to stand but not successfully.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, Jenkins let me know this morning that he didn't appreciate having me around. I'll be all right if you'll just help me stand."

As Joe helped Adam stand he realized he seemed very warm and placed his hand on Adam's forehead. Before Adam could swat his hand away, Joe had detected a fever.

"You're sick."

"I've been better. But I haven't had anything to eat in a day, and very little to drink."

Alerting Hoss to their brother's illness didn't make much difference. They couldn't do much for him out here in the wilderness anyway so the best thing was to get him home as quickly as possible. They rode as quickly as they could as soon as it was light enough to travel. That Adam's hands had been tied and he had obviously taken a beating convinced the rest of the posse that he had nothing to do with the bank robbery, and everyone did as much as they could to make Adam's return as pleasant as it could be but he retched a number of times and had trouble even drinking water without being nauseous. Several times Adam seemed to have forgotten details of what had happened and most worrisome to Hoss was that he seemed confused about how to get home as if he hadn't ridden there thousands of times before. His memory lapses and his confusion worried his brothers more than the fever he had.

At the Ponderosa, Paul was dealing with the other medical crisis to strike the family. Traci had gone into an early labor with the stress of Adam's kidnapping and worries about his safety. The baby was coming about five weeks early if their first estimates had been correct. More than ever, Paul hoped they had been wrong and that the baby was due earlier than they first thought.

**Chapter 3 **

Nearly a half day later as the posse neared the Ponderosa boundaries, Roy and the others rode toward Virginia City leading the horses carrying the bodies of the outlaws. Roy had the saddlebags with the bank's money. Adam had been getting worse and Hoss and Joe were anxious to get him home. They asked Roy to send the doctor out to the Ponderosa not knowing that he was already there. With Jillian and Hop Sing helping, Paul had helped Traci had deliver a five pound boy who was healthy although a little small. They had cleaned up the afterbirth and changed the bed linens and gotten Traci into a clean gown. Paul handed her the baby then and told her to try nursing him. They waited and when the baby started suckling after a short time, sighs of relief could be heard. Paul and Hop Sing left and Jillian sat by Traci's side.

"He is definitely his father's son."

Suddenly grasping what Traci had meant, Jillian started laughing but stopped when she saw the change come over Traci's features as she worried about Adam.

"He'll be home soon, I'm sure. Hoss would never let anything bad happen to Adam. And Joe is helping. They'll bring him back."

Soon they heard horses in the yard and Jillian went to the window. She saw Hoss helping Adam dismount and then holding him up. There didn't appear to be any serious injury so she supposed that it was exhaustion that had affected her brother-in-law so.

"They're back and Adam's with them."

Traci started to get out of bed and Jillian moved quickly to stop her.

"You need to stay right in that bed. Hoss will bring him up here to see you."

There was a lot of noise as Hoss, Joe, and Ben helped Adam up the stairs. Paul was following along behind because he didn't like how Adam looked: he was pale, sweating, and his eyes appeared glazed. He had not greeted Paul nor his father when he entered. Once Paul said that Traci had done well with the labor, he wanted to go upstairs. At their bedroom door, Adam paused and leaned on the doorjamb. He was the most precious sight Traci could imagine at that moment despite the beard, the bruises, and the dirty clothes. Traci had a light towel over their son as he nursed.

"Oh my God, Adam, this is the second miracle of the day. If the other men could leave us alone, I'll show you our son."

Adam moved into the room as if to comply and fell to the floor. Paul pushed through the three men and knelt at Adam's side. He checked vital signs and found he had a very high fever. He asked Hoss to carry him to another bed for a more complete examination. Jillian had moved to console Traci who was extremely shocked by what had happened.

Without preamble, Hoss explained what they knew. "Doc, he was sick when we caught up to them. He couldn't eat anything without throwing it up again. We got him back here as fast as we could but he seemed to be having trouble remembering things and he was confused about some things too." Ben added a critical bit of information that Traci then reinforced. "He complained of a headache even before he was gone." Within an hour, Paul had a diagnosis but everyone was scared when they heard it.

"Adam has encephalitis. It is an inflammation of the brain. The fever, the vomiting, the headache, the memory loss, and the confusion are symptomatic of that. Has he been sick with anything in the last few weeks?"

Traci answered. "He was a substitute teacher for a week when the teacher had chickenpox. He didn't get it but he was sick for at least a week after he finished. He had a fever and he was very tired."

"He may actually have had chickenpox, Traci. Some patients don't get the major breakout of pox. He may have had one or two and they could have been in his hair or someplace else where they wouldn't be noticed. The reason that is important is that illness may have led to this. With rest and good care, he should recover. His symptoms are actually rather mild for his disease. The memory problems are the most serious symptom but his exhaustion from his ordeal may have exacerbated that."

Hearing 'should recover' was sobering for all of them. Ben asked what they could do.

"It's not contagious. Do whatever you can to bring that fever down. Keep him comfortable and try to get him to drink. Otherwise, sit with him, and talk with him. Give him something to come back to. He may be unconscious for a day or two."

Ben sat with him first. Hoss and Joe were exhausted from riding with the posse, and Traci obviously was exhausted after delivering their baby but she had still insisted she needed to see Adam. Joe had helped her walk down the hall and sit briefly at his side.

"Adam, I love you so much. Please come back, love. Our baby needs his father to teach him to sing, to fish, to ride horses. He needs his father to teach how to grow into a man. Please."

With tears in his eyes, Joe helped Traci back to her room when Ben arrived with a cup of coffee and a book to read. Once everyone had retired to their beds, Ben began to talk.

"It's not easy being a father. You worry. You wonder. But most of all every day you try to make the right decisions so that your child will grow into that loving, capable, and caring adult. Then they grow into that man, and you want to hang onto them as your child. I know that over the last months I've tried to convince you to stay living here with me. It's that I fear losing you. Instead of convincing you to stay, I think my actions only reinforced your decision to leave. Please know that I have had a lot of time to think over the last few days when I feared for your safety and your life. I know that I have been hard on you many times. I try to justify it by thinking that it was because you were so capable you could handle anything. However, I truly believe I may be a bit jealous of you and all you have now. I always wanted a woman to grow old with, to be by my side in everything, and to raise our children together. That didn't work out for me. I see you with Traci and I see a wonderful husband. Now I know you'll be a great father too. Please come back to us so you can be both."

Trying to read didn't work for Ben. So he sat quietly and watched his son sleep. He used a cool cloth to wipe Adam's face and his chest. He tried to get him to drink but he was too far under to do that. He opened the window to let in a cool breeze when he thought the room was getting too stuffy. After three hours, Hoss walked in to take a turn. Ben was reluctant to leave but Hoss said he would wake everyone if Adam awoke. He continued the careful ministrations that Ben had done. He also had some things to say and had to say them now not knowing if there would be another chance to do it.

"Shorty told me about them cattle. He told me what you told him. He said you shot them right then so he didn't have to do it and so I wouldn't have to see them suffer. I know you always do what you think is the right thing for everyone, and I had no call to blame you or say those things I said. You're the best older brother a man could have. So would you please come back to us. There's a lot of people in this house who love ya. We need you too. People always say how strong I am, but you are the strength of the Ponderosa cause you're the one who holds us all together. You make a lot of the hard decisions and then you carry them out. Please come back and do that for us."

Despite their best efforts to cool Adam down, his fever remained high. His body was fighting the infection and inflammation but it was taking a lot from him to do that. Joe came in the room early in the morning to take a turn. Again he bathed Adam in cool water and tried to make his comfortable. Then he had something to say.

"Pa told me that Roy is the one who told him about the mess I made in town. I was wrong not only to blame you but also not to believe you. You have never lied to me. Sometimes I didn't like it when you tell me the truth, but I always know I can trust your word. I promise you now. If you will just wake up healthy and strong, I will never make a mess in town like I have been. I'll do my best to be a responsible man and you won't have to bail me out of trouble again. I'm always complaining that people don't treat me like a man, but then I don't always act like a man either especially when I get in trouble and need you to take care of things. Well I'm going to be a man and take care of my own business. After all, I have great examples of men to follow: Pa, Hoss, and you. Every one of you have shown me how to be a man. Thank you. And now if you would just wake up, this would all have worked out so well. You know how you like things to work out well. Well you gotta do your part now. Please."

Joe had nothing left to say. He continued to bathe Adam with the cool cloths and try to bring that fever down. As dawn broke, he thought the fever might be less but couldn't be sure. There was a shadow at his side and he looked up to see that Traci was there with their son.

"I'm going to feed him and I'll be up now anyway, so let me take a turn sitting with Adam. And could you please carry the cradle in here?"

After nursing their son, Traci placed him in the cradle. Then she crossed the room to sit at Adam's side and bathe him with the cool cloths. She took a spoon and put water at his lips which opened and he swallowed. She continued doing that until a cup of water was gone. She knew this had to be a good sign. She talked with him about all sorts of things.

"I haven't told anyone what our son's name is. I wanted us to do that together. So unless you want them to be calling our son 'baby', you need to wake up."

A hoarse 'All right' made Traci gasp.

"Oh, Adam, love, can you open those beautiful eyes for me please?"

"No.' was followed by "Feel stuck together."

Traci moistened a cloth and bathed his eyes. Then she wet the cloth and placed it over his eyes.

"Now don't fall asleep. I'm going to wake the others and let them know you're awake."

As Traci rushed into the hall, Ben was emerging from his bedroom where he had slept far longer than he intended.

"He's awake."

With a big grin, Ben went to knock on Joe's door and Hoss'. Within minutes all of them had crowded into the guest room where Adam lay. Traci had removed the cloth and was again bathing Adam's eyes which were gritty and clogged with matter. As she cleaned all of that away, she used another clean cloth to wet his eyelids again.

"Can you open your eyes now?"

Opening his eyes to the dimly lit room caused a huge response from those there who sighed in relief almost like a chorus and then each called out a greeting. Adam had trouble speaking but each word was clear once he was able to say it. Noticing Adam's son lying in the cradle, Hoss had to ask.

"What did you name your son? We ain't just gonna call him baby."

Adam smiled as Traci chuckled. Adam whispered that Traci should tell them.

"Well I wanted to name him after an old boyfriend. He was my first love until I lost him, but I never forgot him. I have many wonderful memories of him. He will always be in my heart."

Her words had made the group slightly apprehensive but Adam was smiling and suddenly Ben knew the baby's name.

"You named him Adam?"

"Yes we did. He's Adam Maxwell Cartwright. My oldest brother's given name and my father's with his father's. Adam said we can call him AC like my brother was called MJ for Maxwell Joseph Maxim."

**Epilogue**

Building two new homes, organizing the spring roundup, and making preparations for Hoss and Jillian to welcome their baby took most of the next few months. Adam slowly recovered from his illness and had lots of time to spend with his son and wife. It was over two weeks before he was strong enough to venture from the house and ride in the carriage to his home site. Once there, he was amazed at the progress. He looked at Hoss who had driven him there and knew his big brother must have put in some very long days to get all the ranch work done and get to these home sites to supervise construction too.

"Thank you, big brother. I don't know what I would ever do without you. This is wonderful."

The two brothers walked through the house with Hoss watching Adam so he didn't tire himself too much. Fatigue had turned out to be another symptom but the doctor said it would pass. There was finishing work to be done but the walls, ceilings, and floors were ready. It wouldn't be long before Adam's house was ready to move in.

"Is your house this far along too?"

"Nah, Jillian wants to have the baby at the big house. Then she says it wouldn't be too bad to live there for a month or two letting Hop Sing help her like he's been helping Traci. So there was no rush with my house. We'll plan on moving you and Traci here in about a month. Then in about two or three months, Jillian and I want to move to our house and it should be finished by then. So the plan is when the crew finishes here, they'll head over to my house and work on that."

"Sounds like a good plan. You have done very well."

Hoss sat up a little straighter with that compliment. He knew Adam never threw out meaningless compliments. If he said it, he meant it. When they got back to the carriage, Hoss pulled a blanket from the back and threw it up on the seat.

"Who's that for?"

"As if you don't know. I can tell how tired you got with all this walking. I want you to take that blanket and tuck it behind you, lean back, and close your eyes. You need the rest. I'll drive slowly."

Lacking the energy to argue and knowing that alone should tell him Hoss was correct, Adam pushed the blanket up against the carriage side and leaned into it closing his eyes and relaxing. Hoss assumed he fell asleep.

"There, now, I figured you'd go to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping but I am resting. I heard you, you know."

"Well of course you did. I'm right here."

"No, that night when I fell. I heard all of you but I couldn't answer. It was like I was in quicksand and couldn't fight my way to the surface. But I heard you, I heard Pa, and Joe, and Traci. Every one of you helped pull me out of that abyss. I had to get to you when I heard those things you said. It was just so hard and took so long."

"Well, older brother, I'm real glad ya made it back."

"Me too, me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**I Still Love You**

**Chapter 1**

"Adam, you get over here right now. Didn't I tell you to watch Hoss. And here is Hoss all covered with dirt and he needs his clothes changed again."

"Pa, you said to watch him. You didn't say he couldn't play in the dirt. He was having fun."

"Young man, you are seven years old and you should know some things without having to be told. Come here and drop those trousers."

"But, Pa…"

"That just doubled the number you're going to get. Would you like to sass me again and add on more?"

Without another word, Adam dropped his trousers and his drawers and bent over his father's knee to get ten hard slaps from his father's hand. He knew his father must be very mad at him again because these slaps were really hard and stung badly. The last few hurt very much because his bottom was getting pretty tender by then. It was going to be hard for him to sit for several days he feared. He stood when his father was done and watched to see if his father would try to hug him. Sometimes he did but usually he sat like he did now with those eyes glaring at him daring him to say anything. He was afraid of his father when he was like this and never knew what to do. His father had a lot of anger in him and Adam never knew when he would trigger it. Well he did sometimes when he knew what he was doing was wrong, but today he hadn't and had paid the price for that ignorance. He would know now that watching Hoss meant he couldn't play. He wasn't sure what he could do but playing was definitely not all right when they were outside.

"Are you going to say anything to me?"

"No, sir."

"I think an apology is in order, don't you?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry."

"Adam, I still love you. It's just that I wish you would say you're sorry because you meant it instead of because I told you to. Your mother would be so disappointed in you. She wanted you to grow to be a good man and you're so often naughty. I don't know what to do with you."

Adam dropped his head in shame. He wasn't sure what Pa love was. Ma had talked with him and told him things. She had hugged him and soothed his hurts. His Pa gave him chores to do, told him when to go to bed and when to get up, and punished him when he was bad. He guessed he was very bad because he got punished a lot it seemed. He vowed that somehow he would learn to be perfect so his father would not be so mad at him and his mother in heaven could be proud of him instead of ashamed. He wished Ma was here because she had loved him just the way he was.

Sometimes too Adam wished that he had an older brother who could teach him like he was teaching Hoss, or to take the blame for things that got broken so his little brother wouldn't have to suffer a tanning. He had vowed at Ma's death that he would take care of Hoss, and he meant to do that by teaching him everything he could and watching out for him so he could be happy. He had laughed in church on Sunday when Mr. Reeves bent over and everyone saw that his pants were split open in the back and his red longjohns were peaking out. His Pa had been mad at him for that too so he knew he needed to be careful when he wanted to laugh and look at his Pa and make sure it was all right to do that. He got a tanning after church in front of all the families as they left the church. His Pa said he still loved him, but Adam wondered what he meant when he said that. It sure didn't feel like his Pa loved him a lot of the time.

On this day they were all supposed to go to town to pick up supplies so he took Hoss inside to get him cleaned up and into clean clothing. When Hop Sing saw the dirty clothes, he raised his wooden spoon as if to strike Adam for his carelessness too, but when he saw the fear in the boy's eyes, he knew that he couldn't punish him. He asked him what happened.

"Hoss was playing and got dirty. I'm sorry. I won't let him play outside any more."

"Boy can play; just keep out of dirt. Keep in grass so no dirt on clothes."

Understanding now, Adam nodded vigorously. They had only lived here a short time. When they first built the cabin, the floors were dirt and Hop Sing would cut grass and spread it all over the floor to keep things clean. Adam would keep Hoss playing in the grass and there would be no more spankings for that at least. He smiled at Hop Sing and got a smile in return. He wished his Pa would smile with him sometimes. Hop Sing helped him wash Hoss and get him dressed in clean clothing.

Cleaned up and in clean clothing, Hoss asked Adam for a ride, and Adam let him climb aboard his back and walked him outside where their Pa was waiting with the wagon. When he saw his father's stern look, he was afraid he had done something wrong again, but then Pa smiled at Hoss and took the toddler in his arms and climbed up to the wagon seat. Adam ran around the other side and climbed in beside his father. Sitting on the wagon seat was uncomfortable, but Adam didn't squirm for he didn't want to draw his father's attention back to what had happened earlier. Hop Sing climbed in the back and sat against the side as he usually did. Adam smiled at their cook and friend, and then glanced up at his father to be sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

Once when Ben was talking with Sheriff Roy Coffee, Adam had heard his father say that Adam's mother had died because of childbirth. Now he was the only child she had so he realized he had caused his mother's death. Then Ma had taken up a rifle when they were attacked by Indians and she was killed. She had wanted to protect Adam and Hoss so he figured he was at least partially to blame for her death too. He hoped that his father would still keep him after all that because he heard of how some children ended up in orphanages when their parents left them behind. He didn't want that to happen to him. Sometimes he cried in bed at night but he didn't want Pa to find that out. His Pa had told him to be strong when Ma died and he knew that meant he shouldn't cry. So he never cried when he had a tanning and that seemed to upset his father but Adam didn't understand why he was expected not to cry sometimes and expected to cry at others. It was easier just to never cry when his Pa was there.

Once they arrived in town, Ben gave a list of needed supplies to Mr. Cass. Hop Sing left to pick up things in the Chinese part of town. Adam had asked to go with him once but the look on his father's face told him not to ask that again. Adam sat in the back of the wagon playing and talking with Hoss. Sheriff Coffee walked up to Ben and started talking. After saying hello and getting the obligatory questions out of the way, Roy had something serious to discuss with Ben.

"Ben, Mary asked me to talk with you. Sunday, at church, she was a mite upset with you spanking Adam there in front of everyone after church. Now all we saw was that he laughed just like the other children laughed when they saw ole Reeves there showing his red flag. The other parents shushed their children and explained why they shouldn't laugh. You gave a good tanning to Adam for doing the same."

"Roy, I have to raise my boy to be a good man. I have to teach him right from wrong."

"Yesn, you do. But is tanning the only way ya got a teaching him cause I hafta say that boy looks afraid of you most of the time. I've had a few runaways in my jail who got in trouble and every one a those boys ran away from home cause their pa was too hard on em."

"So, you're comparing my boy to those ruffians now?"

"Now, Ben, don't go getting your temper up. I just wanted you to think about it. That boy a yours is the best behaved boy I ever met. I just don't understand why I hardly ever see him smile and play like the other boys here. He always got that look like he's a scared rabbit about to run. And you tanned him pretty hard on Sunday and there weren't nary a tear on that boy's cheeks."

"It's up to me to raise my son as I see fit."

"That it is. I was just trying to see ifn you could take a look at how you're doing that. Now Mary wants to know if Adam could come over tomorrow to help us out with berry picking and such. She's wanting to make some pies and all that bending over in the berry patch makes her so darn sore."

"Roy, I need Adam to watch over Hoss while I'm working."

"Well, Hoss can come along. Mary can watch over him while Adam does the berry picking. Now Mary would be happy to pay him for his work with a berry pie or two. How's that sound?"

So arrangements were made for Adam and Hoss to be at the Coffee's early the next morning. Roy picked them up from the ranch, and Ben would come to pick them up at the end of the day and stay for dinner. When Ben arrived late that day, Roy met him on the porch with a glass of wine. It had been a long day so sitting and relaxing with a glass of wine was just the thing. As they sat, Mary opened the kitchen window behind them to set pies to cool. The aroma drifted down around the men stimulating their appetites. Adam stayed in the kitchen to help Mary prepare dinner. Mary knew as she did that, that it was time to carry through on the plan she and Roy had concocted. She started asking Adam questions hoping his father would hear the answers.

"So, Adam what do you do for fun at home?"

"Oh sometimes before I go to sleep, I read some. I have a book Ma gave me. If Hoss isn't sleeping, I read to him."

"No, I mean, don't you play?"

"No, ma'am, I have to do my chores and watch over Hoss. I guess I play with him but I hafta make sure he doesn't get dirty or get hurt cause otherwise I get a tanning."

"Well, what do you do when Hoss takes his nap?"

"Then Pa says I gotta help Hop Sing. Usually he has me chop kindling or get wood for the stove. Sometimes he has me get the eggs from the chickens or milk the cow but he doesn't ask me to do that if Pa is home."

"Why not?"

"Well once, the chickens scared me some and I dropped the basket of eggs and a lot of them broke. And once I was hurrying to the house with the milk pail and it bumped my leg and I spilled most of it when I fell. Pa tanned me good for being bad. He said he still loved me though. What do you suppose he means when he says that?"

Mary had tears in her eyes for this little boy who wasn't allowed to be a child. She knew she should keep going so his father could hear the effect he had on his son but it was breaking her heart to hear how calmly this boy explained being abused. Oh it wasn't physical abuse. Nothing like that happened even if he did seem to get tanned a lot. It was the emotional abuse of a father ignoring his son's needs.

"Oh, I think your papa loves you, but just has a hard time showing you. Now what about Hoss? What does he do during the day?"

"Oh, I watch over him and make sure he smiles and plays. I'm teaching him everything I know. I've been teaching him words. He talks very well for such a little guy. He don't say them all right but I understand him. Lots of times I take to him to show him the baby animals. He really loves that. I give him rides but he's getting pretty heavy so I don't know how much longer I can do that. And if he breaks something or makes a mess, I tell Pa I did it so he don't tan Hoss. I can take it a lot better than he can."

"You're a very good big brother."

"Thank you, ma'am. I try to be. Ma'am if my father doesn't ever want me no more, do I hafta go live in an orphanage or could I come live here? I'd work real hard for ya and not laugh or do any bad stuff."

"Oh, Adam, your father would never abandon you. What makes you think that?"

"Well I heard him tell Sheriff Coffee once that I made my mother die. And then when Ma died saving us, well that was some my fault too. I think that's why my Pa doesn't like me much even if he says he still loves me. I guess he says he still loves me cause he has to cause he's my Pa, but he don't want to maybe. He don't ever smile at me the way he smiles at Hoss. Sometimes he laughs but then he stops and looks at me. It makes me wonder what he's thinking when he does that."

On the porch, Ben was standing by the window now with tears streaming down his face. How could he have been so stupid and so blind. How much did he really expect a seven year old to understand even one as bright as Adam. He worried all the time about Adam being on his own and having to work so hard for such a young boy but Adam hadn't understood the worried looks. Ben had been upset and angry at the world for the death of both of his wives but had never blamed his oldest son. He carried a lot of grief and sorrow within his heart and the only things that assuaged the pain were his sons. What Adam saw was concern but his interpretation was that his father was upset with him. Ben had to talk to him so he would understand. Ben walked to the kitchen door.

"Adam, maybe we should go home now."

With a disappointed look, Adam slid from the chair next to Mary and went to pick up Hoss.

"Oh, Ben, you can stay for dinner. The boys have been looking forward to it all day."

Holding Hoss, Adam walked over to Ben and was astonished to see tears on his father's face. Whenever he had been sad and cried such as when Ma died, Pa had said be strong and don't cry. Now his father was crying. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Adam?"

Looking at his father trying to determine what the correct answer was, Adam was confused. He didn't know what was happening.

"It's all right, son. If you want to stay, just tell me and we'll all stay."

"Yes, Pa." was said hesitantly and with a little stutter. This was new territory for Adam and he wasn't sure how to act. Ben took Hoss from him and sat down on a chair. He motioned Adam over to him. He put his arm around his son and pulled him into an embrace.

"I've been doing a bad job of being a father to you, and I'm sorry. I will try to do better."

"That's all right, Pa, I still love you." Adam stood stiffly in the unaccustomed embrace of his father.

And Ben thought that he had made amends and could undo the damage. As Mary saw the little boy who seemed so unaccustomed to being hugged, she wondered though if those early lessons would ever be undone. Or would this boy grow to be a man trying to please his father and hiding his thoughts and feelings while doing and saying what he thought his father wanted until the day came when he didn't want to do that any more, and then he would leave?

**Epilogue**

Slowly Adam rode through the crowded streets of Virginia City. He had just said goodbye to Traci's parents who had come to visit to see the new baby and the new house. Now he had one more errand and that was to invite an old friend to dinner. As he rode up to the Sheriff's Office, he had to smile. Roy was an honorary grandfather with the interest he took in AC. Adam had always felt like Roy was like a father to him as well as a great friend. Roy stepped out of his office about the time Adam arrived and greeted him.

"Well, now, I was a wondering when I'd see you next. The in-laws been keeping you pretty busy?"

"Yes, but now they're on their way back home. Traci and I would like you to come to dinner tomorrow if you have time. She's baking a berry pie."

"Oh, and I do love those berry pies. Don't get them near enough ever since my Mary is gone."

"I remember her berry pies. It was like they were magic. After that first berry pie at your house, my life changed. I remember thinking at the time it must have been the berry pies we brought home. Now I know it was Mary, and I'm guessing you had something to do with it as well. Pa was a different man after that day."

"Well now, I don't think that's true. I think that mebbe his sorrow had overwhelmed his good sense there for a while. Happened again when Marie died. By then the boys had you though and it weren't so bad. Hard for a man to lose a good woman. I know that for a fact, and your pa lost three."

"Yes, and had three boys to raise by himself."

"He done a fine job there too. How's he liking his new role as grandfather?"

"Roy, you wouldn't believe it to see him holding our son. It's like he's in heaven with the smile he has every time AC is in his arms. Now Hoss and Jillian have given him a beautiful granddaughter and he couldn't be prouder."

"He's a good man. He deserves the time to be a proud grandfather. He waited for it long enough."

"That he did. Now I need to get going. I'm sure Traci has some things for me to do with guests coming for dinner tomorrow."

"Who else is going to be there?"

"Well, Pa of course, and you. Gotta have my boy's grandfathers there to celebrate his three month birthday!"

With a tear in his eye, Roy nodded yes as Adam turned Sport and rode home, a home he would never leave for he had found the love of a father and the love of being a father and it made him feel complete as a man.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Black Egg**

**Chapter 1**

It had been brewing for months. Adam had stalked around the house like a caged cougar all winter. He was ornery and snide. He read a lot or worked in his room. Ben was frustrated with him and his unwillingness to try to adjust for the sake of peace in the family. Hoss spent time in the stable mending harness, and grooming the horses because he couldn't stand being around his older brother when he was like this. Joe egged him on and enjoyed the red faces and the comments that were snarled his way for it seemed at least in this he had power over his older brother.

Any sympathy over Adam's loss of his son and Traci separating from him to spend the winter with her parents in Arizona had diminished. But that Adam was deeply unhappy was clear to anyone who even looked at him. Ben looked at his son staring out the window at the heavy March snowstorm. There would be a lot of work to do to clear a path to the stable to take care of the animals there, and clear the heavy wet snow off the roofs so there would be no damage. For now, though, all they could do was watch.

Ben regretted his hasty decision in the fall to forbid Adam to go East for the winter. He had said he needed him here in the spring, and he wouldn't be able to be back in time. He had told him he needed to be here when his wife decided to come back. Adam had said he didn't think she would ever come back to him after what he had done. Ben had had no answer to that.

As he watched his eldest son now, his heart pained him for he knew that Adam would leave. Adam wouldn't talk about it until he had worked it all out in his own mind, but he would not endure another winter like this, and he needed to do something to escape his nightmares. He would no longer ignore his own dreams. As much as Ben hated the thought, he also understood having a dream and chasing it, as well as wanting to strike out in a new direction to move away from sorrow. He had done so as a young man. Adam had waited much longer, helping to build the Ponderosa and help his younger brothers. Well the Ponderosa was now a huge empire, and his younger brothers were men.

At the window, Adam looked down at his hands. The scars were turning white as the redness faded away, but the memories didn't fade at all. He had pulled at the flaming door unable to open it until Hoss had dragged him off his own porch just before it collapsed. The fire and embers had singed his clothing and hair. He had looked up to see Hoss kneeling next to him with soot on his clothing and his own burns and singed hair. There had been no more screams from his son then, but the screams continued on and on in his mind. He could never escape them. He had thought he had lost his wife and son, but Traci was found unconscious in the garden where she had been harvesting when the men rode up. Her memories too were painful, but she had been spared the worst of it. She was unconscious as Adam and Hoss rode up to find Adam's house fully engulfed in flames and his son's screams coming through the open window.

"Stop, Adam, you'll just die if you go in there. Stop." Hoss' words echoed in his mind as well.

Then later, there were Traci's accusations. "You, and your damn principles. You had to testify even though they threatened you. Well 'you' wasn't just you any more, but you ignored that. You never thought that they would wait until they could hurt you in the worst way possible. You killed our son. He's gone and he'll never come back. How much are your principles worth now?"

The posse caught the men. They had not known of his son. They thought they were burning his house in retribution. His son was the innocent victim of revenge. The men were tried and convicted. That they would be sentenced to hang for killing a child was a given. Adam had sat in that courtroom each day, and then stood and watched as the men were hanged. But none of it brought any solace. Each day he came home to Traci's silence until she announced she was going to visit her parents in Arizona.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Are you coming back?"

"I'm not sure of that either. I just know I cannot be with you right now." And she had packed the meager belongings she had accumulated after they lost everything in the fire, and she had left.

Each night Adam lay in bed and stared at the ceiling wondering how he had made his life turn out so wrong. He had written a letter to Traci's mother, and the reply had been to give Traci just a bit more time. He wasn't sure what that had meant, but he worried that Traci would never come back. He had written to Traci as well but had received no replies to those letters other than a perfunctory reply that she was doing as well as could be expected.

As the winds diminished, it was time to work at removing snow. Normally this would be a fun time as men tossed snowballs and generally released the pent-up energy of being cooped up for several days by the bad weather. Instead, it was quiet. No one wanted to throw a snowball and get Adam to reprimand him about wasting time instead of working. Hoss and Joe had gotten used to walking on eggshells around him. Adam sensed it and announced he would grab a ladder and start removing snow from the stable roof if they wanted to finish in the yard. Once he was out of sight, the normal hilarity resumed although it was a bit quieter than it would have been had Adam not been so despondent and churlish.

After a few hours, Hoss decided to go see what Adam was doing because they hadn't seen him in quite a while and the stable roof as well as the porch roof were cleaned off. He found him in back of the house leaning on the ladder. Hoss was about to make a comment about him loafing while they worked when he saw his shoulders heaving from what could only be sobbing. Hoss wrapped his arms around his grief stricken brother and realized in the silence that he could hear his child crying. Adam must have heard him as he worked. Hoss' house had not been completed before the first snows so they had decided to spend the winter in the main house. Hoss had not realized how difficult that had made it for Adam. Ben had told Hoss that when Hoss and Jillian were up at night with their child as he fussed, Adam would dress and grab his hat and coat and leave the house. He couldn't bear to hear a child cry.

"Hoss, I can't stand it here. I have to leave."

"I know you do. I've been expecting it. I bet Pa has too."

"It's just too hard, and I'm making everyone else miserable and I don't know how to stop."

"What about Traci?"

"I want to be with her. I don't think she wants to live here any more either. But it's her decision. If she doesn't want to be with me, I'll have to accept that."

**Chapter 2**

A week later, Adam received a message from town. He cleaned up, packed a valise, and said he wasn't sure when he would be back. He met Traci in town as she requested. They talked for hours about what had happened in the months they had been apart. Both were reticent with each other and cautious not wanting to cause any pain, until Traci dropped her bombshell.

"Adam, we're having a baby."

Adam was sitting on a chair next to Traci who sat on a settee. He looked at her in shock.

"I didn't know until I was at my parents' home. I wanted to tell you, and I didn't want to tell you. Mama talked and talked with me to help me reach a decision."

"And what is your decision?"

"Well, it depends a bit on you too. I can't live here. I can't think of raising a child here. I would be worried sick all the time. I don't want to live in Arizona either. With all the raids and children being kidnapped, I would never sleep at night."

"How about Boston?"

"What?"

"How about if we move to Boston? I'll get a job doing something in engineering, or architecture, or even teaching. I still own my grandfather's home there. I have had people renting it, but we could live there."

"Yes, we could."

Moving to sit next to Traci, Adam wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into his chest.

"It's going to take some time to arrange everything. Do you want to live here in the hotel until that's done?"

Thankful that Adam understood her reluctance to return to the Ponderosa, Traci nodded as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to take some time for us to be ready too. Can you be patient with me. I may seem all right now, but I find myself breaking into tears at the slightest thing." At Traci's words, Adam looked down. He always found it hard to share his feelings, but if they were going to rebuild their relationship, it had to start with him. "Tell me." And he told her of crying into Hoss' arms only a week previously when he had heard a child's cry, and how he had to leave the house every time that happened so he didn't scream out his agony.

"So you heard him? You heard AC cry?"

"Yes. I tried to open the door but the fire had already warped it and it wouldn't open. Hoss pulled me back before the porch collapsed."

"That's how you burned your hands?"

Traci realized how selfish she had been in her grief. Adam had tried to console her and help her. She had not realized the depth of his sorrow and should have because he had tried to be strong for her. He had taken care of the funeral arrangements and the burial by the lake. He had gone to the trial and the hanging. He had asked her every day what he could do for her. Finally spent, they were in each other's embrace the first night Traci was back in the same room and in the same bed, but the intimacy was one of mutual comfort and care. For the first time in months, both slept without nightmares. They had at last achieved some solace by being together.

In the morning, Adam woke first. He was still wearing his shirt and trousers as he lay beside Traci. He watched her as she slept until she awakened and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her very softly. She smiled a little and relaxed against his shoulder. After a few minutes, she leaned toward Adam and kissed him softly. They were like a couple courting and trying to determine what the other wanted and would allow. For now, it was enough. They rose and dressed in clean unwrinkled clothing. Adam put his hand on Traci's lower abdomen to see if he could feel the bump. He thought he could detect it, and Traci confirmed that was where it was. They had breakfast together, and afterwards each set out to start completing necessary tasks for them to be able to leave. Adam sent a number of telegrams, and stopped in at the bank and at his broker to make financial arrangements. Then he got Sport from the stable and rode home to tell his family what had been decided.

Much as Adam had expected, his father was sad at his news of leaving but not surprised. He got the same reaction from Hoss. Both were relieved that he and Traci were back together, and though it seemed that the decision to leave had been sudden, they realized that the two had simply been thinking along parallel lines that made it much easier for them to reach such a decision.

"When will you go?"

"We have some things to do to prepare. I think we'll be leaving within two weeks though."

"So about Easter then?"

Suddenly remembering the Easter celebrations the family participated in each year, Adam nodded. He did not want to be here to see all the children having so much fun, as he and Traci continued to mourn the loss of their child. He would make reservations to be sure they left before the Easter egg hunt started. He hugged his father and Hoss in a rare display of emotion for him, but he owed them so much for tolerating him for the last several months.

"Where's Joe?"

"Down at the breaking corrals. He's got some stock that need to be ready for the Army contract soon."

"Adam, our younger brother doesn't think you'll leave. I've mentioned that I thought you would be going, and he told me I was wrong. Be gentle with him. This is going to be as hard on him as losing a parent."

"I know, Hoss, I know. But it's hard to think of a way to soften this. We're leaving within two weeks, and we won't be changing our minds."

Deciding that it might be best to see his youngest brother with a lot of witnesses around to help hold Joe's temper in check, Adam took Sport and rode to see him. Joe was apprehensive as he saw Adam. Adam had that look he had whenever he had bad news to deliver. Joe jumped down from the fence and walked toward Adam before he dismounted.

"It's bad news, isn't it?"

"Well, some might think it was good news." Adam dismounted and ground tied Sport. Then he stood and looked his youngest brother in the eye. "Traci's back." Joe was going to whoop and grab him in a hug, but Adam grabbed his upper arms and stopped him. "We're leaving, Joe. We can't live here now. We're going to Boston, and I can't tell you when we'll be back. I'm staying in town with Traci as we make preparations."

Joe grabbed Adam's arms and jerked his hands from him. "You always do that. You do what's right for you, and don't think about what this will do to others. How about Pa? Have you thought about how this will hurt him? Do you have any idea how much he missed you when you were away at college? And Hoss? You're his best friend. How can you just leave him behind like this?"

"Pa's given me his blessing, and Hoss too."

"Of course they have. They would do anything for you. But you're too selfish to see it. Well go then. Don't bother coming back. If you turn your backs on us, don't expect us to care."

"Joe,…" But Joe stomped off to the corral again and gave a dismissive wave to Adam. They would be no more conversation at this point. Adam mounted up and rode back toward town never seeing the forlorn look of his youngest brother and the tears in his eyes.

In town, Adam met Traci at the hotel. She had purchased clothes for traveling including a jacket for it was still cool further north like this. She asked Adam how it had gone with his family, and he explained.

"They know where we're staying?"

"Of course. I'll have to go to the house to pack the things I have there. It's not much."

"Then we can spend some time with them, and talk a bit more before we go."

"Did you tell your parents before you left?"

"Yes, I told them I would not live in Arizona with my child. They understood that decision. I also said I would not live in Virginia City or on the Ponderosa. They had more trouble accepting that. I told them I would let them know where I would be living after I had a chance to talk with you. Now I should get some stationery and write. There's a lot to tell them."

**Chapter 3**

On the Saturday before Easter, Traci and Adam were scheduled to board a coach to take them east. Ben and Hoss were there early, and the four of them had breakfast together. Adam had said his goodbyes to Hop Sing, Roy Coffee, and Paul Martin the day before. All were sad to see him go but not surprised. Roy had made the most profound statement.

"My Mary told me years ago when you was just a youngun that you would leave some day. She said there was too much world out there for you to be satisfied here forever. I just hope you find your way back here someday."

"Thank you, Roy. I don't know what the future will bring. But I do know we won't be back anytime soon. We need time."

Roy had nodded in agreement. He knew about sorrow and the time one needed to adjust. He asked how Adam's family was accepting the news, and found that Ben and Hoss were sad but had been expecting it so had had time to adjust. Adam told him that Joe had not spoken with him since he had told him. Nor had he seen much of him other than in passing or to exchange polite greetings. Adam regretted that very much but hoped his younger brother would understand someday.

At breakfast, the mood was somber but emotional too. All four had tears in their eyes as they finished eating. Adam and Hoss moved to carry the bags and a trunk to the stage. As the four of them stood at the stagecoach ready to say their goodbyes, Joe rode in on Sport. He came to the coach and Adam walked over to him.

"I wanted you to know, I'll ride him and keep him in good shape. I just hope you come back when you can still enjoy him."

"Joe, thank you. I hope you'll understand some day, but I have to do this. Thank you for accepting it even if you don't want to. It means a lot to me."

As Adam went to put his arm around Joe's shoulders, Joe pulled him into a hug.

"Never know when I'll ever get one of these again." In a whisper, Joe had one more thing to say before he said goodbye. "I never meant those things I said. I was hurting and tried to hurt back. It was wrong, but you should know I love you, and will welcome you back as soon as you feel you can come back."

"Someday, Joe, someday, but I can't tell you when or make any promises. I just can't."

Nodding in acceptance, Joe and Adam walked back to the stagecoach. It was time. Adam helped Traci up the step and then turned to hug his father in what he knew might be the last hug. He hugged Hoss and Joe too in a rare display of affection and then climbed aboard. The last they saw of him was a hand raised in farewell out the window as the stage pulled away.

In the coach, Traci held Adam's hand and noticed how rigidly he was sitting. She knew how difficult the morning had been for him. After about a half hour, she asked if she could have her hand and massaged the stiffness out of it. Adam saw by her hand how hard he had been gripping her.

"I'm so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts and regrets."

"I know. It's all right. If it wasn't, I would have said something sooner. I had the same problem when I left Prescott. We're in this together now no matter what happens. It's just the two of us."

"Three." And Traci smiled again at Adam's willingness to be a family again. He had spent time wallowing in his grief, but that was over for both of them. They would work together, plan together, and soon she hoped, they would resume their intimate lives. It had been a long time, but both were hesitant to push things faster than the other could tolerate it. But tonight, she thought, she would let him know she was ready and see what his reaction would be. She smiled in anticipation. Adam saw the smile and hoped it meant what he thought it did. He took her hand again but gently and raised it to his lips for a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4**

That first night was spent in a way station. Traci and Adam shared a room but the bed was sagging in the middle and squeaked with the slightest move. They held each other, kissed, and caressed but no more. It was enough though. Their hearts were healing as they touched and stayed close to one another. The healing power of having someone you love hold you each night was amazing. The other passengers on the stage asked them if it was their honeymoon, and they had to say that they had been married for two years surprising all of them. The woman traveling with them wished that her husband would look at her with that kind of adoration, and her husband wished that his wife would show by her actions that anything he desired would be his as he saw how Traci gave looks to Adam.

In Denver, Adam and Traci took a few extra days to rest from traveling and to enjoy some of the finer points of the rapidly growing city. Adam would take her hand or she would slip her hand through his elbow, and they would walk and find new restaurants to try. In the evening, they bought tickets for theatre shows. Then after, they would undress each other in the privacy of their room and Adam would gently take his wife. After two days of that, Traci asked him to please let his passion loose and not worry about hurting her. The pace of their lovemaking was frenetic as emotions were unleashed. It was cathartic and their lives began to settle into a comfortable closeness and shared intimacy that let them talk more freely and share their thoughts.

Then they bought tickets on the train and continued their journey. Another stop was in St. Louis, and then they took the train to Chicago and then to New York. They found New York to be bustling but dirty and dangerous as well. Adam told Traci what he remembered of Boston from his days there as a student which made her look forward so much to making that a home for them and their child.

Once Adam and Traci reached Boston, they found some of the same problems had developed there as they had seen in other cities especially New York. Fortunately, the problems did not seem as bad in Boston, and in the established neighborhood where Grandfather Stoddard's house stood, there was little change. Some neighbors even remembered Adam although he had changed quite a lot from the tall slender college student most of them had known. He asked after the housekeeper who had worked for many years for his grandfather and found that she no longer worked. He made plans to visit her as soon as possible.

As Adam carried the bags and the trunk into the house, Traci was looking all around inside quite amazed at the workmanship of the woodwork and the trim in each room. It was an old home built in a traditional style but well crafted. The furniture was all old of course but still in good condition. There was a vase of fresh flowers and some fresh fruit and vegetables on the kitchen table. Next to those were two stemmed glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Adam, who would have put these things here for us?"

"David Wyatt was in school with me. He works as an investment broker, and handles all sorts of real estate transactions. He was the one renting this home for me, and I asked him to make sure the house was ready for us when we arrived. He's the one who left the key for us at the bank."

Before going to their home, Adam had stopped at the bank he would use while in the city and made sure all his finances were in order there. They had handed him an envelope with the key to his home. David had offered him a job with him, but Adam had declined because he had another offer from a friend who owned an architectural and engineering firm with his father. It was the type of job Adam dreamed of having. He had an open invitation to stop in there to discuss working with them.

"The carriage is waiting outside. We need to get going. We have a lot of shopping to do before the day is done. Linens, towels, soap, dishes, pots and pans, and some food are all on the list, and we only have a few hours to finish."

It was during the completion of these mundane tasks that Traci looked at Adam and realized they were no longer grieving but were moving forward. She was amazed that only a month earlier, she and he had nightmares and had been unable to cope with their grief. If only they had turned to each other sooner for solace. She looked at Adam and when he turned to see her looking, she had one thing to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"All the pain we suffered was my fault. If I hadn't turned away from you, we could have started to heal so much sooner."

"Sweetheart, that is the past. We're together now and that's all that matters." And some polite Bostonians were surprised and a little scandalized as the tall westerner took his wife in his arms and kissed her right there in the middle of the market. Traci blushed a little with the end of the kiss and seeing all the people who were staring, but she felt so good inside, it didn't matter much to her at all. They gathered up their purchases and returned to the carriage that was nearly overflowing with all of their purchases. The driver helped carry their packages in when they arrived home, and Adam tipped him well and then asked if he could be there the next morning at nine. Thinking that this might be a regular fare and a generous man at that, the driver agreed.

That night, Traci prepared a meal and they drank the wine. Both were exhausted after a long day, but once in bed and kissing, things rapidly progressed until they were making love in their new home. The next morning, as dawn broke, Adam awoke. He had not had enough sleep, but the sun shining in the window made it impossible for him to sleep. He rose carefully so as not to disturb Traci and left her sleeping peacefully.

Adam went downstairs to his grandfather's desk that was now his and began to write a letter to his father. He had taken Joe's words to heart, and he was determined never to let his father see a month go by without a letter from his son. He had written short letters as they traveled to let his father and brothers know that they were safe and all was going smoothly. In this letter, he described much of what they had seen and done. Then he talked of Boston and the people that his father would have known and how the city had changed. When Traci awakened and felt the cool bed beside her, she knew Adam had been up for hours before her. The smell of ham let her know he was preparing breakfast as well. She slipped on a robe and went downstairs to find him in the kitchen humming and cooking.

"Ah, good morning, my love. Have a seat. Breakfast will be served in minutes."

"How did you know I would awaken at just the right time?"

"Well after I wrote a letter to my father, and took a stroll in the neighborhood, I came back and opened the bedroom door and made a bit of a clatter as I was cooking."

"So the noise and the smells would awaken me. You could have just kissed me."

"Yes, but then we would still be upstairs and I have an appointment at ten." Adam grinned that gorgeous grin of his, and Traci smiled and shook her head. She had not felt this good in months.

"I'm going to see the old housekeeper later today if I can locate her. I want to offer her the chance to stay in her old room here. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course. The way you describe her, it would be delightful to have her here. She could tell me all about the city, and of course all about you as a young man in college." Traci had a twinkle in her eye, and as Adam whirled around at her words, he had to grin again. She was teasing him. She hadn't done that in months either.

**Chapter 5**

As the carriage drove up to Morgan and Son, Adam was very impressed with the building. It was done to accentuate the skills of the people inside. It was an impressive building with all of the ornamentation one would expect, but there was also a sense of functionality in how the building was designed. He asked the driver to return in two hours. Adam wasn't sure how long such an appointment would last, but he could always ask the man to come back again if two hours wasn't enough time.

As Adam walked into the elegant lobby of the building, he was greeted by one of two clerks there who must have been alerted to watch for a man fitting his description for they called him by name. He was led up the stairs one level to an office and asked to wait. There were drawings on the very long table in the room, and as he waited, he walked around the table perusing the plans that surprised him. There were a number of design errors in each set of plans he saw. He couldn't understand that level of incompetence in employees of such a firm. And they must have been employees because none of the plans had a Morgan name at the bottom but were names instead that he did not recognize. It was nearly an hour before the door opened, and his old friend, Jacob Morgan, and Jacob's father Raymond greeted Adam.

"Well, Adam it is so good to see you. What do you think of the work we have going on here?" And Jacob waved his arm across the table of drawings.

A little uncomfortable in the position of criticizing the drawings of a firm he wished to join, Adam still had to be honest. "Are these preliminary drawings? I'm afraid I see design flaws in all of these."

Raymond was the first to react. "Really. Could you point out the worst ones you see?"

Nervous at the question, Adam stepped to a plan that appeared to be for a large warehouse. "These load bearing walls are inadequate to support the roof and would likely collapse in one of Boston's snowstorms. That is, if they lasted that long as the footings are too shallow for the walls and they might collapse of their own weight during construction."

Jacob was looking at his father with a big grin on his face. Raymond nodded and reached out to shake Adam's hand. Adam was completely in the dark.

"Would you work for us starting today? My son told me how good you were, and we need someone to clean up this mess for us as soon as possible."

"What happened? Why are so many plans flawed?" Adam felt he needed to know what was going on, and Jacob laughed out loud at his question. Raymond frowned. Jacob had told him that Adam was very intelligent and discerning, but he was reluctant to discuss such important business with him so soon after meeting him. He had met him as a student but that was quite different than meeting him as a man.

"Father, we need to tell him. Adam is a man we can trust, and we need him."

With a bit of reluctance yet, Raymond began to tell the tale. "We refused to pay kickbacks to the mayor and the city council members for contracts we were awarded. We hired some new men for contracts we were awarded, and those politicians to sabotage our work obviously planted one of them in here. The design flaws you saw are not easily discernible by building supervisors and foremen. One of those projects has already been started."

Startled by that revelation, Adam asked which one, and was horrified to hear it was the one he had described. "Has anyone been hurt? Those designs could have a wall fall on the workmen?"

"No, and construction has been halted. We will have to redo the plans and try to salvage what has been done already. You haven't answered my question yet. Will you work for us?"

Adam reached out to shake Raymond's hand and accept the position. Then the three of them looked over all the plans for current projects marking spots where the plans were suspect. Adam told them he had a carriage scheduled to be there soon and wondered if one of them would accompany him to the building site so he could see what had been done and what might be done to rectify the situation. Jacob agreed it was a good idea, and the two of them walked outside to wait for the arrival of the carriage. The plans were in a large tube Adam was carrying, and Jacob was carrying a case of drafting tools. Adam would look the site over, take notes, and begin working on a plan that evening.

After visiting the site to observe, Adam dropped Jacob at the office, and promised to be there the next morning at nine. On the way home he stopped to visit his grandfather's old housekeeper and cook. Mrs. Burke was so surprised to see him. He was so handsome and confident, it took her breath away to see him standing on her doorstep. Well in fact, it was her widowed daughter's doorstep. Despite the changes the years had brought, they recognized each other immediately. Belle invited him in, and Adam gave her a kiss on the cheek and was then pulled into a hug. He smiled at the diminutive woman. He told her of his marriage, his child, the fire, and the decision to move here to Boston. He managed it all with only a tear in his eye, but Belle could see the depth of emotion behind those statements. She told him how her daughter had recently lost her husband and had to work any job she could find to pay the rent and buy food for the two of them.

"I have an offer for you then."

"Now don't go all noble on me and think you have to take care of us. We'll manage. We always have."

"Well, if I could, I would like to hire her. We need a cook and a housekeeper to help Traci. She's going to have a baby in four months, and I want someone to help her with everything. And she knows no one here so it would be good to have someone for her to talk with every day who could tell her all about the city too."

"Oh my, Mr. Cartwright, that would be wonderful. I'm sure my Eliza would love that. It would be so good to work for nice people and have a job she could count on."

"Please call me Adam. You always used to call me Adam."

"You weren't my daughter's employer then. I'll call you Mr. Cartwright."

"All right, how about if you call me Mr. Cartwright when anyone else is around, but please call me Adam when it's just the two of us?"

"Yes, Adam, I can do that."

"Would you and Eliza like to share your old room? Traci and I will use the large bedroom upstairs and there are still two other bedrooms there. One will be for the baby, and the other will be for guests. The downstairs bedroom is available."

Then, Belle couldn't stop herself and began crying. Adam wrapped an arm around her realizing for the first time that she had been putting on a brave front, and conditions were far worse than she had explained. Once she stopped crying, he advanced her money so that they could hire a carriage to move them to his home. He asked if tomorrow would be too soon, and Belle started crying again but nodded yes. As soon as he left, Belle started packing, and as her exhausted daughter returned home that night, she was overjoyed to hear that their lives had taken a distinct move upward.

**Chapter 6**

When Adam returned to his home, he found Traci with flushed cheeks and looking exhausted. He looked around the house and couldn't see any obvious changes so he wondered on what she had been working so diligently. Traci took his hand and led him to the back yard. There was a flower garden there that had obviously been neglected for years. There were piles of debris and leaves but what was revealed was beautiful. Rose bushes were blooming in various shades but dominated by red and pink hues. Adam was amazed and then remembered his father mentioning his mother's fondness for roses.

"I never knew this was here. It had always been just a jumble of plants, and I had paid little attention to it. This has to be my mother's rose garden. My father told me once how my mother loved roses. I put a bouquet of roses on her grave for her birthday every year I was here. There is a carving of a rose on her headstone."

Traci hugged Adam. They had roots here now. This really was their home.

"It's funny, but now I feel like we know your mother a little. Some of her has been revealed to us. Will you take me to the cemetery so we can put a rose bloom there for her and one for your grandfather too? It will be so meaningful coming from this garden." Adam nodded.

Once they were back in the house, the two of them discussed the day. Adam was happy to report he was gainfully employed in his chosen profession, had hired not one but two cooks and housekeepers, and had arranged for the driver to pick him up in the mornings and evenings. He would also be available if Traci or one of their employees needed to go somewhere. Adam told Traci though that for now, she should not go shopping without him, Belle, or Eliza for there were dangerous parts of the city. Traci had plans for their backyard, but Adam admonished her to let him do any of the heavy lifting that might be required. She pointed out that he would be working very long days based on what he had told her of his new job. So he said he could hire someone to come in and help her clear the yard, and she agreed that was a good option.

Working almost to midnight, Adam only came to bed when Traci awoke and went downstairs to tell him he wouldn't do very good work for his new firm if he was exhausted on his first day. Adam agreed and fell into a sound sleep in just minutes of sliding into bed. Traci smiled at him and snuggled up to him for her own peaceful sleep.

Early the next morning, Belle and Eliza arrived at the house with their meager possessions, and Adam greeted them and welcomed them to his home. They had lived on the salary of Eliza's husband, and with his death, they had to sell anything of value that they owned just to survive. This job and place to live was a godsend. They quickly put their bags in the room, and hurried to the kitchen to begin by making breakfast. When Traci came downstairs, Adam made the introductions, and before he left, he heard lively chatter from the kitchen. He smiled as he walked out with his plans and headed to the office.

The next few weeks were hectic. Adam was immersed in damage control at the firm. Traci was busy getting her house in order, and working on the backyard gardens. Belle became the de facto mother for all of them giving sage advice and teaching her favorite recipes to both Eliza and Traci. For Adam, to come home each night to wonderful smells and the chatter of women in his home made him feel content like he had never felt before. He realized that in Nevada, he had much of this but he had felt guilty about leaving Traci alone each day, and then he worried too about leaving her without protection. That fear had proven prophetic, and he was determined that Traci would never be in such a situation again because of him. Unfortunately, the enemies of the Morgan firm were finding how he had thwarted their plans, and were making new plans that included him.

_Note: I'm planning 12 chapters for this story so it is halfway done now._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

In Adam's next letter home, he asked if his father could put a rose on AC's grave. He told Traci he was making that request and tears filled her eyes. Each of them thought each day about their beautiful son who was gone, but most of the time the sorrow was manageable. This gesture by Adam brought it all to the forefront again, and they had to talk and hold each other. No matter how often they thought they had recovered from their grief, they found moments like this that let them know it would always be with them but just a bit easier to accept as time passed.

As Traci's stomach grew, Adam became more and more attentive. Belle watched the man she had known so many years before and marveled at how much alike and how different he was than his grandfather and his father. He had that sober serious side from Captain Stoddard, and he had a fierce temper and determination like his father. Like his father, he too was following his dream. However, he had a gentle nurturing side that showed itself over and over again as well as a keen appreciation for literature and music that had to have been the result of being his mother's son. Belle learned more of his history now that she had known before and understood how he could look so cold and detached sometimes when he was worried or angry. She knew he kept a loaded firearm in his desk and up in his bedroom to be sure he would be able to protect his family if he had to do so. She and her daughter felt so much safer in his home.

In the heat of midsummer in Boston, Traci was terribly uncomfortable. Nearing the last weeks of her pregnancy, she found the heat almost unbearable. Raymond Morgan offered the use of his cottage on Nantucket. Adam had cleaned up the plans that were faulty and overseen adjustments to the warehouse that had been under construction so that it was sturdy. Both Raymond and Jacob insisted that Adam should take some time to be with his wife. He told them that she was so near delivery, he didn't think she would want to be away from home and that travel might be too much for her. When he said the same to Belle and to Traci, they laughed.

"I would love to be away from the heat of the city. To have you all to myself and sleep with cool ocean breezes sounds heavenly. I'm close enough now that if the trip does bring on labor, there should be no complications. As big as I am, I may have miscalculated the timing anyway."

As Adam looked to Belle, she nodded in agreement. "I've helped birth a number of babies including you. We'll be fine, and Mrs. Cartwright would feel much more comfortable there away from the heat and vapors in the city."

So the decision was made. Adam rented a large carriage, and the four of them moved to the cottage on the Nantucket shore. They planned to stay for only a week or two, but the arrival of Matthew Cartwright only two days before they were scheduled to leave extended their stay until they had spent nearly a month relaxing and enjoying the clean, cooler beach environs. It was difficult to return to the city after that, but Adam needed to return to work.

On the first day back, Belle and Eliza made numerous trips out shopping to restock the house with necessities. They also spent time refreshing the house and making it spotless. Traci got to spend all of her time with her baby. As Adam dressed in the morning, Traci had sat in the rocking chair nursing their son. No matter how many times Adam saw this event, he was still moved almost to tears. His lovely wife with his child nursing at her breast made him believe more in God and his mercy than almost anything else. Adam and Traci had not been attending church regularly but both had determined that they should for they had avoided church just when they had needed most to be there. To his father, Adam had already sent a long letter talking about their vacation and the wonderful event that had occurred there.

When Adam got to work, he found a large box of cigars and a bottle of champagne on his desk. Within minutes, Raymond and Jacob were at his door asking how things had gone. Other than a telegram announcing the birth of his son and explaining he would be late returning, Adam had not communicated with anyone in Boston while he was gone.

"So, tell us about your son." Jacob had several children and was doting father. He wanted Adam to have that happiness again.

Grinning, Adam told them. "I have a dark haired, slender son with the healthiest lungs who lets everyone know it when he's hungry or wet. He sleeps a lot, and he's growing fast."

"What is the history of his name?" Raymond was very traditional and had made sure there was a biblical reference and a family history associated with the name of each of his children.

"There is none. We didn't want to saddle our child with any family history or any expectation this time. His name is from the Apostles, and we don't know anyone in the family with that name."

A bit surprised at that, Raymond understood when he thought about the child they had lost. It sobered him for a moment though until Adam announced that they planned to have a party of their friends soon, and everyone could see how they had developed their garden into a beautiful space for entertaining, and then they could all meet his son as well. Jacob and Raymond were both happy at that announcement. It told them more than anything that Adam and Tracy were moving past their grief and building the future. They had been somewhat reclusive regretfully declining invitations to parties in the months they had been here. Now they were ready to socialize and that was a very good sign.

At that moment, in fact, Traci was working on a guest list. She had become a lady of leisure for the past two months and was ready to take on a task. This was the kind of thing she could do and still dote on her son. Then she penned a long letter to her parents. Like Adam, she didn't want her parents worrying because it had been so long since they had received news. At least once a month they sent letters to their families, and when there was more news to share like now, they sent more.

On the Ponderosa, Adam's letter from Nantucket had arrived. Ben was always just a little worried when one of these arrived. He couldn't help the parental anxiety. Adam might be nearing forty but he was still his son and would always cause Ben to worry. Now that he couldn't watch him walk up those stairs every day or ride out on Sport, he had to be content with the letters that arrived regularly. For that, he was immensely grateful. He didn't know what had brought about the change in Adam, but Ben appreciated very much how hard he was working at keeping his family informed of everything that happened. This was a very thick letter, and Ben hoped it meant that their child had been born and all was well. As he read, his smile got bigger and bigger. He stood as he finished reading the letter, and headed out to the branding area to let his sons know they had a new nephew and that Adam and Traci were doing well.

**Chapter 8**

At work in Boston, Adam was apprised of what had happened in the office. The man planted there had finally been found out. He had laid low as Adam had worked to correct the errors in plans, but with Adam out of town, he had tried to slip in errors in another building project. Based on what had previously been done, Adam had told them whom to watch and for what to watch in the submitted plans. Jacob followed Adam's instructions, and the man was fired as soon as his sabotage was detected. They would continue to watch their employees for the possibility that there was another plant, but overall business could proceed normally. In city hall, though, there was rancor over what had happened for how could they intimidate other businesses into kickbacks if this firm was able to thwart them. A decision was made and a plan formulated to remove Adam Cartwright from that firm.

Nothing unusual happened for months. A dangerous sense of complacency descended on everyone. Adam and Traci had their first party and were gracious hosts. It was a small garden party, but everyone was impressed with the simple elegance of the entertainment and the buffet. Some had some idea that a couple from Nevada would be unable to impress proper Bostonians with their vast experience at entertaining, but all enjoyed the afternoon and evening in the beautiful garden with the fragrant rose garden that was the envy of all of the ladies in attendance. As a result of the party, Adam and Traci received numerous invitations to parties and events and found a great deal of joy by being able to spend one or two evenings out each week in the big social season.

As fall approached, both Adam and Traci began to dread the anniversary of AC's death and how that would affect the other. Each Sunday, they went to church and were gradually getting to know the minister and his wife. Again each expected the possibility that the other would need some counseling to handle their grief. As the day approached, Adam was reticent to speak of it and Traci became somewhat withdrawn. Each suspected the other of harboring sorrow they couldn't bring out.

Finally the day arrived. As Adam awoke and gazed on his sleeping wife as he did every morning, he worried how this day would be for her. Traci awoke, saw the worried look Adam had, and misinterpreted it to be sorrow. She reached for him and he wrapped his arms around her. They lay for some time like that. Then both started to speak at once, and then just as predictably each told the other to start.

"Adam, I want to remember the happy times. Do you remember the day that AC discovered splashing? That is one of my fondest memories. I look forward to the day when Matthew can do things like that and it will be soon."

Because Adam was so quiet for the next few minutes, Traci was almost afraid to look at him. Then he suddenly left her embrace and went to his dresser returning quickly to bed with a sketchbook. Traci had no idea what he intended to do until he asked her to sit beside him as he opened the book. He had sketched himself in the bath with AC who was using both his arms and his legs to splash water all over. Tears started then but they were not of sorrow so much as of fond memories.

"When did you do this?"

"When I'm working on plans and get stuck or tired, I pull this out and remember a happy time, and then I sketch it out. In the days and weeks after that as I find time, I fill in the sketch. There are more."

Adam and Traci only had one photo of AC and it was the small one they had gifted to Ben. The other larger portrait of Traci holding him had been lost in the fire.

"I've contacted the photographer who did the first portrait for us. He wrote to say that the materials were slightly damaged but that he felt he could do a basic print for us from what he has. He will produce and send it as soon as my payment reaches him. I want us to be able to remember the joy that boy brought to us."

"Adam, that is wonderful. I've been worrying what the sorrow would do to you, but apparently you have come to terms with it."

"And you?"

"Yes, I'm thinking like you are. I don't dwell on the fire any more. I remember him each day as I hold Matthew. They do of course resemble each other. Matthew is a quieter baby, and certainly sleeps more than AC ever did. But he laughs and coos as soon as he sees one of us. He's such a happy baby. I want this to be a happy family to help him grow up into a strong and capable man like his father."

Things might have progressed further at that point except the happy baby was not so happy to be ignored when he was hungry and wet, and he let them know that.

On the Ponderosa, a few hours later, Ben and his sons rode to AC's grave and each placed a rose there. Hop Sing had been nurturing a bush in a container that stood by the door of the kitchen. He had told them of its purpose, and Ben had tears in his eyes at his friend's thoughtfulness. As they stood at the boy's grave, Ben pulled Adam's latest letter and read it aloud. He had been afraid it would be a sad letter, but there were all sorts of news items as well as an explanation of how Adam was working to keep his son's memory alive even as he and Traci reveled in their joy of Matthew.

**Chapter 9**

As Adam and Traci built their lives and home in Boston, the corrupt city hall politicians had been observing them and spying on them through men they had hired. They had a plan once they realized why the couple had left Nevada to come to Boston where Adam had interfered in their plans. He was much too intelligent an adversary to allow him to continue to reside in the city and work against them. Two men were dispatched to watch the house, and at the first opportunity, they were to carry out the plan to disrupt the lives of this family and make them flee once again.

Adam kept a regular morning schedule. He rose early, did some work in the garden, took a walk, and then went in to bathe and dress for work. Once he had breakfast, he would kiss his wife goodbye, and go out front where his regular carriage waited. On the morning the men had decided would be the day, they dressed as unobtrusively as possible. Walking from opposite directions toward Adam's house, they converged on the front walk as the carriage pulled away. Walking to the porch, they opened the front door expecting that the ladies inside would only think that Mr. Cartwright had forgotten something and returned. It worked perfectly.

The well dressed ruffians surprised Belle and Eliza in the kitchen as they were cleaning up from breakfast. Eliza yelped until one of the men placed a hand over her mouth and threatened her with a knife. Upstairs, Traci was bathing her son when she heard the sound. She stepped from Matthew's room to see two men at the base of the stairs. She quickly moved into the room to place Matthew on the floor. Then she raced to their bedroom. As the men worked to walk up the stairs quietly, they were confronted by Traci standing at the top of the stairs and holding a pistol on them.

"Now, ma'am, you know you can't shoot us. You just put that down, and we won't hurt you. We just want to have a little fun, and then we'll be on our way. Your man can take you and the brat back to Nevada afterwards."

"No, you will leave, now! I do know how to shoot, and you would be wise to just back down those stairs and leave before I have to show you how well I can shoot."

The two men looked at each other, nodded, and when they turned back, they rushed up the stairs side-by-side. There was the roar of the pistol then, and next that could be heard was a wailing infant. In the kitchen, Eliza had managed to get one of the drawers open and had retrieved a knife. She was using it to try to cut herself free when she had heard the shots and then the crying. She hurried which caused her to cut herself several times before cutting through the ropes. She cut her mother loose and sent her to get the police. Ominously to them, the crying upstairs had stopped. Belle ran to the street and hailed a carriage asking the people inside to please get the police for Mr. Cartwright's home had been invaded by two criminals and shots had been fired.

Within about ten minutes, two constables arrived at the Cartwright home. They entered carefully because of the report of the gunshots. As they walked in, they saw two men sprawled on the stairs. A quick examination showed that both were dead. They removed the bodies to the porch, and secured the knives they found. Then they cautiously went upstairs identifying themselves and calling for Mrs. Cartwright. They saw a head peek out from a bedroom, and when Traci saw who they were, she called them into that room. She had Adam's pistol and told them she had used it to defend herself as the men rushed her with their knives. Then she had gone to comfort her son assuming that the authorities would be there soon. They took her statement, and told her not to worry as the whole thing looked very cut and dried. They left when the police wagon came to carry away the bodies.

When Adam raced into the house a short time later, he saw the blood on the stairs and his heart nearly broke until he heard Traci call to him from upstairs. When he got upstairs, he found her still holding Matthew. She had not cried or showed any emotion until Adam came in the room and she placed their sleeping child into his bed. She turned to Adam, and suddenly her resolve to stay calm collapsed, and she ran into Adam's arms. He held her tightly and waited for the tears to end before he asked her what happened which caused the tears to start again. Finally, he comforted her enough that she could tell the story. She included the comment they had made about Nevada which she had neglected to tell the officers. They both knew who had been responsible for the attack. They would have to take more precautions and tell Raymond and Frank that the campaign against them had escalated.

With all the witnesses to the crime the two men had attempted, there was no way for the corrupt politicians in city hall to use this incident. Instead they sat down in another closed door meeting to develop a new, more subtle plan. It would be nearly a year before that one was started. It took that long for them to set the groundwork, and it would take another year or two to complete, but they were sure it would work. They were greedy men but patient. Once their plan was implemented, it would be the start of their grandiose scheme to loot millions from the public treasury.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

Over the next months, Adam worked with the Morgans to set up a plan to thwart any plot against them. They acquired allies and hired people to help them including a 'gardener' for Adam who was actually a bodyguard for the family. Adam also formally checked out his regular driver and then hired him. He knew how to shoot as well from service in the Massachusetts regiment in the War so he was outfitted with appropriate weapons. Locks were installed on the doors in the Cartwright home. Even though they did not expect the next assault on them to be a physical one, they could not rule it out either so preparations were made. All three men met with their bankers and brokers to be sure that there could be no underhanded dealing there.

Alert for threats, Raymond, Jacob, and Adam waited almost two years before they discovered some irregularities. They didn't know the meaning of what was happening though. Every month, cash was deposited into Adam's account and into Jacob's. Then drafts were brought in to make payments from those accounts. The payments were always less than the deposits, so the accounts began growing substantially. People were in place though to document what happened and to keep track of who brought money to the banks and who cashed in the drafts. This pattern continued for almost another two years.

Working in many cities other than Boston, the Morgan firm was handling more and more design work for palatial homes as well as large factories and warehouses which became a specialty of the firm. Under Adam's design specifications, warehouses were built to suit the type of product stored there and the method by which producers moved the product into and out of those buildings. The efficiency he designed into the plans meant a more efficient and therefore profitable investment so the demand was high for a Morgan warehouse. Each of the men also designed some beautiful homes for some of the new millionaires in the East. Each of the men had styles that were distinctive. If they wanted large but traditional American or English style manors, Raymond drew the plans and supervised the building. If the buyer wanted a palace or castle style, then Jacob was the designer.

If however the buyer wanted a home with modern design elements and unusual touches that would make a unique home, Adam was the preferred designer. Often in the evenings, Adam spent time reading of the newest designs that were being made in the United States as well as in France and England. He asked for information on Japanese style homes and incorporated some of those into homes he built as well.

As the firm grew and prospered, Adam and Traci could afford some trips including one long foray into Europe that took over three months. They brought Matthew with them because although he did not appreciate the trip, they could not bear to be gone that long without him. Adam and Jacob built homes on Nantucket next to Raymond's and the three often vacationed there together with their families. In the warmer months, Adam and Traci had numerous garden parties inviting not only their business friends but also men such as Sam Clemens and Edwin Booth who had become great friends of Adam. Those parties were so splendid that people rarely ever turned down an opportunity to attend.

All of these events were documented in the letters that Adam and Traci continued to write to their families on the monthly schedule they had set for themselves. From the Ponderosa came news of more children for Hoss and Jillian. Then remarkably Ben adopted another son, Jamie. The news they had been hoping to hear that made them the most joyous was when Adam read in a letter that Joe was marrying and later heard they had a child too. Traci's brother Darren married and soon there was news of another niece and nephew as he and his wife had twins.

As another Christmas found the Cartwrights still celebrating separately, Matthew had a few questions for his parents.

"Are we ever going to go to Grandpa's house for Christmas? Some of the other kids who live here visit their grandparents for Christmas. Why don't we?"

"Matthew, those children have grandparents who live close to Boston or in Boston. Their families only have to travel a few hours or less to see them. My father and brothers live a long way away. It would take us at least a week of travel just to get there, and that's if everything went well and we made all of our connections."

"Mama, can we go see your parents then?"

"It would take even longer to go see my parents. There is a railroad that goes very near your father's family and there are other shorter lines to take to Virginia City. But Prescott is still a long way from any rail line so it could take two weeks to get there because we would have to ride the stage at the end of the rail line."

"Then when can I learn to ride a horse? I want to ride like you do."

So arrangements were made and Matthew started riding with his father or his mother at the stable where they kept a few horses they owned. Buying a pony for Matthew and stabling it there was not a problem. Adam rode at least once a week, and Traci tried to get out even more when Matthew started riding. After dinner one evening, Traci had to ask.

"Are we ever going back to Nevada? I just have this feeling lately that you are missing your family and want to go back."

"I do miss them. Almost every day, I wish I didn't have to leave, but we did have to leave, and we have to keep Matthew safe."

"He's older now, and things seem to have settled down out there as the silver mines are closing down. Perhaps we should think of a visit?"

"I don't know. We should think about how we could do that. But it would be months away at least before we could even consider it."

Traci nodded. Adam's work was scheduled into the next summer already, and he had trips to make to various locations to monitor progress on buildings he had designed. He was becoming more and more in demand as a designer of palatial homes. Each of those projects could take one to two years to complete so these new projects were far from complete.

As spring warmed the city and tulips blossomed and trees leafed out, the politicians at city hall were ready to spring their surprise. The mayor announced that he was beginning a major investigation into corruption in city contracts. After about a month of innuendo implicating the Morgan firm in that corruption, police officers appeared at the firm to arrest Adam and Jacob for bribery and kickbacks. Raymond wanted to stop the arrests but a few words stopped him.

"Raymond, we need to play this out. We have people in place to help us, and we have to trust them. Jacob and I will watch each other's backs. You know whom to call. We'll go peacefully, and hopefully see you soon. Please let Traci and Miranda know what happened, and alert our security people to keep a close watch on our families."

"I'll do that, Adam, and I hope our planning works."

At that, Adam and Jacob were led away in handcuffs and placed in a police wagon. There they were treated roughly and arrived at the jail with a number of bruises and cuts. However nothing too severe could be done, so the rough treatment was tolerable. There were a few tense hours at the jail until U.S. Marshals showed up to take custody of them. There was quite a bit of wrangling, but even a local judge who was brought in had to admit that the marshals had the correct papers and the authority to take charge of the prisoners.

The mayor had called a special meeting and reporters had been invited. Unaware of what had transpired at the jail, the mayor produced a 'secret' ledger that showed payments to Adam and Jacob from the city, and then payments made to the recently deceased city council president. Suddenly investigators from the Massachusetts Attorney General's office swooped in to confiscate the ledger, and arrest the mayor and a number of city council members. Finally a representative of the governor's office stood to speak and the reporters were all straining to get in a good position to report this suddenly engrossing story.

The agent laid out the results of the state's investigation. He explained how the mayor and council planned to incriminate Adam and Jacob so that they could use that to intimidate other businesses into kickbacks. When they reporters asked why those two were targeted, the answer was that the Morgan firm had refused to cooperate in illegal behavior and the corrupt politicians had set out to make an example of them. The attack on Adam's house was brought into the discussion, and it was explained how the failure of that plot had let to this one. It was a great story, and one that would hit the newspapers in cities across the country. Of course in that era, the next group of politicians were also morally and ethically deficient but at least kept their corruption on a small scale so as not to attract the attention of those who would expose them. The corruption in Boston never reached the level that was achieved in New York and Chicago.

As Adam was escorted to his home by marshals, Traci was a bundle of nervous energy. Matthew didn't understand what was wrong but only that his mother was very upset. Adam knocked on the door, and Traci flung the door open when she saw him. He was bruised a bit but otherwise healthy. Traci threw herself into his arms and cried. Matthew came up to hug his father's leg. He didn't know what was wrong. Adam picked him up with one arm even as he held Traci with the other. Adam sat on the settee with his wife and son for the next hour. Finally Matthew was asleep on his shoulder and it was time to put him in his bed. Adam stood holding his son and looked down at Traci.

"Come with me. I'm going to bed too as soon as I get our son settled in his bed."

Traci nodded and followed Adam up the stairs. After Adam had gotten Matthew undressed and into a night shirt, he returned to the bedroom to find Traci sitting on the edge of the bed just staring into space. He walked and sat beside her.

"Adam, I thought it would be safer here. I thought we wouldn't have to worry about something terrible happening. But it's just a different city, and danger is still around us. The only real difference is that our families are not here."

"Perhaps it's time to think of living some place outside the city?"

"Where could we go?"

"I have several commissions yet to finish, but I could work from Nantucket. You like it there and so does Matthew. There's a small school there, and I would actually be closer to where some of my projects will be built."

"Honestly, we could live there?"

"Yes, and we could take Belle and Eliza with us. There're three bedrooms so we could accommodate them. I've made enough money from my work and from my investments that I don't need to work as much as I used to. In fact, I wouldn't need to work at all if we lived somewhat modestly."

As Traci wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and kissed him, he began unbuttoning her dress. He worked his way down her back until all the buttons were undone and then helped her slip the dress from her arms and dropped it to the floor as he pulled her into a standing position. He began kissing her cheeks, neck, and shoulders then. Traci unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders as they continued to undress each other. Finally able to relax fully, they made love with each other as they had done when they were first together.

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Adam asked Belle and Eliza if they would live with his family in Nantucket. Belle was all smiles until Eliza asked after Henry who was Adam's driver.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to need a driver in Nantucket, but Henry is certainly welcome to accompany us there and work in other capacities as needed." Suddenly it all made sense to Adam: the looks that Eliza gave Henry were not just admiring looks from afar. The two of them had apparently developed a relationship. He liked both of them and having Henry there to help protect his family was an appealing thought. Adam had become more aware of how dangers could appear out of seemingly innocent situations. There was a room over the carriage house at his cottage that he had expected to use only for guests, but it certainly would be an appropriate place for Henry to stay and would be acceptable as well if Eliza and Henry decided to make it official.

Looking over the breakfast table, Adam saw Traci smiling. She had suspected that there was something between Henry and Eliza and had been proven correct. She was savoring the moment of having observed something her astute husband had missed.

"Now, do you want to go to the office with me to tell Raymond and Jacob what our plans are? We can bring Matthew too. He hasn't been there in a while, and it may be the last time he sees it."

Agreeing quickly, Traci went upstairs to dress in more formal clothing, and Adam took Matthew to his room to dress him for the outing. The five-year-old did enjoy dressing up and insisted on clean clothing every morning. Traci insisted that somehow he had inherited that trait from his father because as a child, she had dressed in a plaid shirt and pants almost every day. That Matthew favored dark colors was probably just his desire to be like his father.

At the firm office, Raymond and Jacob were not at all surprised at Adam's decision. Under similar circumstances, either one or both of them might do the same. Adam had brought a lot more profit to their firm, and they would hate to see him go but he could still work on projects and commissions from Nantucket. He already had a full slate so for two years at least they expected he would still be with their firm. Others who wanted to avail themselves of his talent would have to wait until he finished his current projects that included a three story 'cottage' for one of the wealthiest families in New York who wanted an ostentatious showcase in which to entertain guests for the summer season.

"What is in that design that won you the commission? He's a difficult customer to please but he and his wife are all enthused about your design."

"I put a ballroom on the third floor ringed with windows and balconies. They can party up there with the most gorgeous views that anyone could imagine."

Raymond shook his head. Neither he nor Jacob would ever have thought to reverse a design and put the ballroom on the top floor and the living areas below it. This was the type of situation where Adam's engineering background served him well. Raymond began to think that architects should possibly be schooled as engineers as well.

"There's a grand staircase in the foyer that leads to the second floor, and then there are matching staircases to either side that continue to the top floor. There's a solarium on the back of the house. If lighted properly, it will look like a prism to the guests looking down from the ballroom balcony in the back."

"He said something about swans?"

"In the center of the foyer is a water garden. It's large enough that during parties, they could have two swans swimming in it as guests arrive."

"What about living areas?"

"There was only room on the first floor for a library, parlor, and dining room with a kitchen and maid's room in the back. The second floor has a sitting room with each bedroom and a water closet for each bedroom as well. He has asked about the possibility of expanding the first floor and that may happen. It will be a monument to excess, and may stand as a reminder of that for hundreds of years. If we earn all the commissions and fees that are possible, we may be able to choose to do only the projects we want to do."

Raymond extended his hand and thanked Adam for all he had done to advance the firm promising bonuses on his current projects if completed within the two-year time frame. Jacob walked out with them adding his thank you to that of his father and asking if Adam would consult on projects that Jacob had accepted. Adam said he would be happy to do that. Jacob could come to Nantucket at any time, and they could work together.

"So, you're not planning to be back in Boston at all?"

"No, in fact, I plan to sell the house here. We're going to take the rose garden with us and some of the furniture, but the rest will be sold. We'll live in Nantucket for the next two years and then we'll see."

For two years, Adam and Traci lived by the ocean. There were many people there in the summer months, but the town's population was quite small over the winter months. Winters were mild compared to what Adam had experienced in Nevada. Eliza and Henry married and lived in the room over the carriage house. Belle was in the house and enjoyed her role as a substitute grandmother to Matthew. Matthew began attending school and was schooled as well by Adam in those subjects in which he excelled: writing and math. By the end of those two years, Adam had become a very wealthy man through his work and his investments. He told Traci that they could travel as soon as he finished the last of his commissions for he wasn't accepting any more until they had a chance to travel and he could recover from working over fifty hours a week for two years. They talked and discussed options, and even asked Matthew which of their ideas he liked best. Before Matthew's eighth birthday, they had made a decision.

**Chapter 12**

Easter Saturday dawned gloriously. As he did each year, Ben Cartwright remembered as he awoke that this was the day that Adam and Traci had left. They had a son now and a life in New England, but how he yearned to see them again. Ben had been so happy to hear that Adam had moved his family to the small town of Nantucket. After everything that had happened, Ben worried about his son and his family. Although Adam had tried to downplay what had happened when he wrote, the newspaper stories had been all too clear in the descriptions of what those corrupt politicians had tried to do. Adam had been absolutely reliable in sending letters every month, and for the past few years, he had his son Matthew write too to the grandfather he had never met.

After breakfast, children began arriving with their parents for the annual Easter egg hunt on the Ponderosa. Neighbors, married hands, and Ben's sons came with their children. Ben sat on his porch watching his grandchildren search for colored Easter eggs. Joe, Hoss, and now Jamie had blessed him with a number of energetic children to watch and enjoy. Jamie's was too young to run with the others but his mama was carrying him around as Jamie picked up eggs for him and placed them in a basket. He cooed and laughed as much as a six-month-old can. Hoss and Joe were yelling out encouragement to their offspring to get the most eggs. Finally Joe and Hoss said it was time to head to the back of the house to look for more eggs in the garden.

Once the whole Cartwright clan reached the back of the house and the garden, two of the oldest grandchildren insisted that Ben join them in the hunt for eggs. Hoss handed his father a basket. Ben started to look for eggs and Hoss and Joe walked with him and seemed to be steering him toward the bench near the grove of pines in the back. When Ben reached the bench, he found a black egg sitting on it.

"Now who would ever want a black Easter egg?"

"I think I would."

Ben whirled around at the sound of that rich baritone. He had not felt whole for the eight years since he had heard it last. Letters were simply no substitute. Adam stepped forward and his father embraced him almost out of necessity. He might have fallen if he had not had those strong arms to support him.

"You're home. You're really home."

"Yes, and I brought a surprise."

A dark haired lady emerged from the grove where Adam had waited for his father. A slender dark haired boy walked hand-in-hand with her.

"Pa, Traci and I would like to present our son Matthew. We've decided that Boston has become too large, dirty, and dangerous. We want to raise our son here."

By now, Ben couldn't control the tears that rolled down his face. He looked at Hoss and Joe.

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"We weren't sure when they would get here. We found out late yesterday so Joe cooked up this surprise."

"Yeah, Pa, you're never going to forget this Easter egg hunt, are you?"

"I think that every year, I want to see at least one black Easter egg."


End file.
